My Baby
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Bella and Edward were in love when Edward was human. There was an accident and it "killed" Edward or so Bella thinks. Bella goes to Forks with her and Edward's daughter. She thinks she'll never see Edward again, but boy is she wrong. See what happens. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

I sighed as I packed the last bit of clothes in my suitcase. Sophie's was all packed, and I only had to do mine. We were leaving to go to Forks, Washington tomorrow. I lived with my mother and her husband Phil, but soon, I would be living with my dad Charlie in a small, rainy town of Forks.

Sophie was my daughter. When I was 16, I had a wonderful boyfriend. His name was Edward Masen. He was the sexiest man ever to walk the planet. He had bronze hair, bright emerald eyes, a body any model would kill for, and he was 5'8". he was a year older than me, and he was all mine.

Edward and I had been together since I was 12 and he was 13. We had been best friends since we were in diapers. When we had become official, every girl was jealous.

It all started that summer, when we were alone together. We had loved each other very much and knew we were ready. We had dreamed about getting married when we were both old enough.

We were at Edward's house alone. Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen were out of town and both my parents were working. We were watching movies all day until things had turned another way. One thing turned into the other, and we had both lost our virginity.

I asked Edward before if he would never stop loving no matter what happened and he promised. But 2 weeks after, something horrible happened. I remember it like it was yesterday.

*_Flashback*_

_Edward and I were walking back from a movie we had just seen. Ever since we had made love, things have been a lot more comfortable around us._

_I was holding Edward's hand as he would sometimes lean in and kiss my cheek. It always made me giggle like a school girl._

"_I love you," he whispered in my ear._

"_I love you, too," I whispered back._

_We kept walking, enjoying the night air in Phoenix. We then came upon a dark alley I always hated to pass. I moved closer to Edward and he held me tighter, knowing I hated that alley._

_I tensed up when I saw 2 guys walking out. Their clothes were dirty and they were scary. I could feel Edward tense up, too. _

_We were fixing to get pass them, when one of them stood in front of us._

"_Well, look what we have here," he said._

"_Aw, young love," the other said._

"_I hate young love," the first said._

"_Please, leave us alone," Edward said, trying to move us pass both of them. I was scared for my life._

"_Now, why would we do that?" the second asked._

"_Yeah, who are you to tell us what to do?" the first asked._

_The first man pushed against Edward's chest, making him release my hand. The second man grabbed both my wrist in one hand and covered my mouth with his other._

"_You should have fun watching this," he whispered in my ear._

_The first man pushed Edward again. You could tell Edward wasn't happy with that and he pushed him back, sending the man to the ground._

_Edward was in trouble now. He may be the quarter back on the football team, but this man was twice his size. The man got up and swung at Edward. My scream was muffled._

_Edward and the man fought against each other while I watched, scared for Edward's life. Finally, the man got sick of the playing around and pulled out a knife._

_Both mine and Edward's eyes widened. The next thing happened in slow motion. I watched as the knife pierced Edward's chest and red flowed out onto his shirt. Tears streamed down my face as Edward fell to the ground._

_I watched as the man kicked Edward in the stomach. Edward looked up to me with his emerald eyes. _

"_Run," he mouthed._

_The man then turned to me with an evil smirk. I had to get away and get help. So I did what my father taught me if I was ever in this situation._

_I lifted my foot up backwards and kicked the man holding me. He screamed as my foot came in contact with his manhood. I bit his hand and he released. I didn't have any time to waste, so I took off._

_I prayed to God that Edward would be alright and that I wouldn't trip. I ran to the nearest police station. I explained my story in sobs and showed them where Edward was._

_But when I got there, Edward wasn't there. The only thing left behind was a pool of blood and 2 lifeless bodies. And neither of them were Edward._

_*End of Flashback*_

The police believed that an animal had killed the man and drug Edward's body off. There was a closed casket ceremony for Edward. It was the hardest thing I had to sit through.

Watching his parents say their silent goodbyes, watching Edward Sr. have to carry Elizabeth back to her seat as she said goodbye to her 17 year old son.

I talked to nobody. I never ate, I hardly ever slept. But all that changed when I went to the doctor. My mother made me go after I had thrown up every morning for a week.

I found out I was pregnant with Edward's baby. I cried, knowing this baby would never know it's father. My mother supported me, knowing what shape I was in. I was very thankful for it, too.

My friends turned their backs on me when they found out. No one ever talked to me at school. When Sophie was born, I was happy and sad. Happy, knowing I'll always have a piece of Edward with me. Sad, knowing he will never meet his daughter.

Sophie was born on August 11th. Her full name is Sophie Eva Masen Swan. She has bronze, curly hair, pink full lips, pink cheeks, and bright green eyes. Edward's eyes. She was a spitting image of Edward. I cried when I first looked at her. She was now 6 months old and beautiful as ever.

"Bella?" my mother called. She walked in with Sophie in her arms.

"Yes," I asked, zipping up my suitcase.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, handing me Sophie.

"I'm sure, Mom. I need a fresh new start," I said. I would be finishing up my junior and senior year in Forks.

"Just know I love you both," Renee said.

"I love you, too, Mom," I said.

Tomorrow, I would be in Forks, Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

I sighed. Another day of this stupid eternal life. Another day of going to Forks High School and listening to the perverted thoughts of the humans there.

I wish I was back in Phoenix, with Bella. To see her again, to hear her again. I miss her so much. But I can't go back.

That fateful night when I was "murdered" something happened. After I told Bella to run, she got away and ran. The men were pissed and fixing to follow her when out of nowhere, something attacked them and killed them.

I was in so much pain, I couldn't move. I looked up and saw a small woman, with pale skin, golden eyes, and short spiky, black hair. Almost like a pixie.

She looked down at me.

"What's your name?" she asked in a beautiful voice, but not as beautiful as Bella's.

"Edward….M-Masen," I said through the pain.

"I'll help you, Edward, but you're going to have to leave," she said. I didn't know what she meant by that.

But she leaned down and bit my neck. I was confused until the fire started. I thrashed around, but she held me down.

I don't remember really anything except the pain. And Bella, my sweet angel.

When the pain stopped, the woman told me everything. Even her name. Her name was Alice. She could see the future and she told me that I could read minds. She said she saw it in the future.

She told me I was a vampire, and about her family. They were called the Cullen's. She told me about their animal diet. There's Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice.

I asked her if I could go home and she said I couldn't. So, I followed her here to Forks. I learned about everyone else, well mostly through their minds. I learned Alice and Jasper were a couple, Rosalie and Emmett, and Esme and Carlisle. It made me jealous seeing them all together, knowing I would never be able to see Bella again.

Jasper also had a power. He could feel and manipulate emotions. Carlisle noticed something about me though. He said I wasn't like a normal newborn. I had a lot of self control, so they decided to enroll me in school along with Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett.

Esme became like a mother to me. She reminded me of my mother. Carlisle was like my father figure and reminded me of my father. I missed them both so much.

So, here I was, in Forks, having to repeat my junior year. Next year I'll be able to finish my senior year I never finished in Phoenix.

"_Edward,"_ Alice called in her head from downstairs.

Alice and I have a strong brother, sister type of relationship. I think it has to do with her saving my life.

"Yes," I called in a normal tone. She could hear me.

"_Time for school,"_ she said.

I sighed and got up. I went downstairs to the garage and got in my Volvo. One thing about this life I liked was driving fast and running fast. Esme had insisted on me getting a Volvo when she saw me looking at them in a magazine. I told her that was unnecessary and I wouldn't waste her money like that, but she said it was my money, too. So I got a silver Volvo.

My siblings got into the car with me and we drove off to Forks High School.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

I dumped mine and Sophie's luggage on the bed while Charlie carried her in my room. Charlie loves Sophie to death and would do anything for his granddaughter.

"So, do you want to sleep now since you have school tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am kind of tired," I said, taking Sophie from him.

"Okay," he said.

"So you won't mind watching Sophie until I can get a babysitter?" I asked.

"Sure, Bells. Just come home after school and she'll be here. I won't leave until you have her," he said. Charlie will watch her while I'm at school and then I would take over while he goes to work. Just until I have a babysitter.

"Thanks, Dad," I said.

I laid sleeping Sophie down in her crib and went to my bed. I fell asleep instantly, having nightmares like I do every night since Edward had died.

The next morning I woke up to Sophie giggling. I turned over and looked at her. She was on her side, looking at me.

Sophie is always a happy baby. She hardly ever cries. Elizabeth said Edward hardly ever cried, so that's where Sophie got that from. Elizabeth and Edward Sr., were excited to know they were grandparents. They loved Sophie so much and helped out when she was born. They visited her all the time, because it was their only connection to Edward. Elizabeth made me promise to keep in touch with them on how Sophie was doing and to visit as much as I could.

I got up and went over to her.

"Morning, baby," I said, putting my finger in her little hand. She giggled again.

I got ready while Sophie watched from her crib. When I was ready to go, I grabbed her and took her downstairs. I set her in her play pen across from where Charlie was.

"Morning, Bells," he said.

"Morning, Dad," I said.

"You excited about school?" he asked.

"Excited as I'll ever be," I said heading to the kitchen.

After getting some food, kissing my dad and Sophie goodbye, and getting a good luck from Charlie, I headed into my old red truck Charlie got for me and drove to school.

Forks High School wasn't hard to find. I parked and turned my monster of a truck off. I noticed I wasn't the only person with an old car. But there was a very nice looking car.

It was a silver Volvo across the parking lot from me. Those people must be rich. There were kids all in the parking lot staring at me. I blushed and walked to the office.

I ignored the whispers and stares I was getting. This was a small town that has a lot of gossip. Chief Swan's daughter has came back to Forks. Oh, look, she has a daughter herself. That tramp.

That's probably what everyone thinks of me. I walked into the office and got my schedule. I walked to my first period class. I was late and had to sit in the back. Everyone stared at me as I walked to my seat.

I sat by a pixie girl. She was pale with golden eyes and short spiky hair. She was really beautiful and made me feel plain sitting next to her. She grinned widely at me as I sat down.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen," she said.

"Bella Swan," I said, smiling at her.

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

I noticed everyone was looking at us curiously. Even the teacher.

"What?" Alice snapped at them all.

They all whispered and continued to stare, which made me blush even harder than I already was.

"Is it true that you have a daughter?" someone blurted out. I froze.

"I heard she had twins," someone else called out. Soon, the whole room was filled with chatter.

"Quiet down everyone," the teacher said.

My eyes started watering. I had to get out of here. I raised my hand and asked to go to the bathroom. When I was in the bathroom, I went into a stall and locked the door.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice call out. It was Alice.

I unlocked the stall door and opened it. She saw my tears and ran to hug me. This was weird. I didn't even know her and she hugs me.

"Ssh, it's okay, Bella," she said.

"Why do they judge me based off that?" I sobbed.

"Because they're all to nosy and vile," she said.

I wiped my tears away when Alice pulled away.

"Now come on. Let's get you fixed up and back to class," she said. She stayed with me while I washed my face.

I learned that she had siblings and a boyfriend here. They were all adopted. I learned she had a new sibling who her parents adopted a few months ago. She told me I could sit with them at lunch and meet them all. I thanked her and walked back to class with her.

When 1st period let out, Alice walked me to my 2nd period. I met a nice girl in there. Her name was Angela Weber and she didn't seem to care about the rumors and everyone staring at us. I asked her why and she said she didn't care if I had a child or not. I seemed really sweet and someone nice to hang out with. I thanked her and told her I would see her later.

When lunch came, Alice was standing outside my room. I found it weird she knew where it was seeing as I didn't tell her, but I shrugged it off.

I followed her with my tray of food and sat down. 3 others came and sat down next to Alice. They all looked at me weird.

One was big and intimidating with brown curly hair and pale skin. He had his arm wrapped around a girl with long blonde hair who belonged on a runway. The other sat by Alice and he had blonde hair. And the weird thing was, they all had golden eyes like Alice.

Alice introduced me to them. The big one was Emmett, the goddess was Rosalie Hale and her twin Jasper Hale. Emmett was with Rosalie and Jasper was with Alice.

"So, you're the chief's daughter," Emmett stated.

"Yes," I said shyly.

"Do you really have a daughter?" he asked.

Rosalie slapped him across the back of his head and Alice just glared at him.

"You don't have to answer that, Bella," Alice said.

"No, it's okay," I said turning to Emmett. "Yes, I do. Her name is Sophie," I said.

Emmett smiled. Not a taunting smile like he was making fun of me. An actually warm, cheeky smile.

"So when do I get to meet the little bugger. I get along with them great," he said. I just gape at him. He wanted to meet her?

"You don't think I'm a tramp?" I asked.

He looked confused.

"No, I think its sweet that you have a daughter and can still stay in school. You must be one tough mother to do both," he stated.

I smiled a watery smile at him.

"Thanks," I said to him.

"No problem," he said.

"What does she look like?" Rosalie asked with a dreamy like voice.

I pulled out a picture from my wallet and handed it to them to look at. These are some nice people to not base me on how I have a child.

They all looked at the picture of me and Sophie with love in their eyes. It was the one where my mother took of me and Sophie after she was born at the hospital.

Alice looked at it with a questioning glance, like she was trying to piece something together.

"What's her name?" Rosalie asked.

"Sophie," I said, when she handed me the picture back.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked.

That name made me flinch.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Our brother," Jasper said.

Just then the door to the cafeteria opened. I didn't look up from my food to see who it was.

"There he is," Alice said.

I heard a chair move and someone sit down. I looked up to meet the 5th Cullen and froze when I met 2 golden eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

Neither one of us moved. Just staring. I looked at his face. His body was pale, his jaw line stronger looking, his nose looked the same, his face was a little more perfect than I remember. The only difference were that his eyes were no longer the green I loved about him. They were golden like the other Cullens.

"Bella?" Alice asked me. She sounded distant to me. I was lost in 2 golden pools.

How could he be here? He was suppose to be dead.

"Edward?" I whispered. I couldn't take this. Not here, in front of everyone.

I jumped up, breaking our eye contact and ran out of the cafeteria. I went outside into the pouring rain. I ran behind the building and slid to the ground against the wall. I started to sob.

How was it possible he was here? He died. I watched myself as he was killed. I saw the knife puncture his chest. I smelled the rust and salt.

"Bella?" I heard my name called. It sounded like Edward's voice but different.

I looked up to see Edward come around the corner. He looked at me and jogged over to me. He sat down next to me.

I looked up at his perfectly sculptured face. I brought my hand up to touch his face just to see if this was real. His face was cold and hard, not warm like I remember.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked through the tears running down my face.

"No. I'm really here," he said, touching my face also.

I smiled a watery smile and threw my arms around his neck. He stiffened for a minute, but then relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist. I hid my face in the crook of his neck, just like I use to do.

He kissed the top of my head and held me tighter. I still had tears streaming down my face.

"I love you," I whispered in his neck.

"I love you, too," he said into my hair.

"Why didn't you contact me?" I asked, looking up at him. He sighed.

"I changed," he said. Well, I could see that. His appearance has definitely changed.

"I should explain," he said. So he told me. Everything. I just sat and listened to his story. When he finished, he just stared at me, waiting. Probably for me to run off scared. But this was Edward. My best friend, my soul mate. I've known him all my life. I could never be scared.

"So you're a vampire?" I clarified. He nodded.

"I don't care," I stated. He looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was. Having a kid can make you lose your mind sometimes, because you're always worrying about whether they're safe or not.

"You don't care? Bella, I'm a monster," he said.

"No you're not. I don't care, Edward. I love you. I've known you my whole life and I don't care if you are a vampire or not. I wouldn't care is you had webbed feet and quacked like a duck. You're the same Edward I fell in love with and you always will be," I said. He sighed, then cracked a smile. The same crooked smile I always loved and would stop my heart in a minute. My heart went into double time.

"You always surprise me," he chuckled. He has no idea that he's in for a much bigger surprise. When I thought of that, I remembered that now he will get to meet Sophie. I smiled hugely.

He looked frustrated for a minute.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't read your mind," he said. I looked at him confused.

"Of course you can't," I said.

"No. I can read minds. It's a vampire thing. Alice can see the future and Jasper can feel other people's emotions. But I can read minds, except yours. And to think yours would be the only one I would ever want to read," he said.

"Oh," I said, taking in this new piece of information.

"So, tell me about my parents," he said. I smiled.

"They're good. They're getting better over your 'death', but they miss you a lot. I visit them a lot. They make me call them almost everyday," I said. He smiled.

"I miss them, too."

I noticed the time on my watch. I have to get home.

"Crap, I have to get home," I said jumping up. School had ended without either one of us noticing. We were too engrossed in our conversation to know what was going on around us.

"Okay. I guess you should get home," he said getting up as well.

"Charlie leaves as soon as I get home. You can come over if you like," I said.

I really wanted Edward to meet his daughter. He thought about it for a minute.

What if he doesn't want to meet her? I was suddenly nervous. What if he doesn't like her?

Edward smiled and nodded. He grabbed my hand and walked with me to my truck. I opened the door and turned to him. There were no other cars in the parking lot.

"How will you get home?" I asked looking around at the vacant parking lot.

"I have my ways. My kind can run fast," he said.

"I'll see you at five?" I asked.

"Five," he confirmed.

He kissed my forehead. I wish I could kiss him, because I haven't been able to kiss him in a little over a year, but maybe he wasn't ready for that yet.

He disappeared then. I looked around for any sign of him, but couldn't find any. I climbed in my truck and drove home with a smile on my face. I couldn't wait for five.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

When I got home, Charlie was waiting on the porch with Sophie. She giggled when I took her in my arms. Charlie had to leave as soon as possible. We waved bye and I walked inside to get on some dry clothes.

I got Sophie a bottle and fed her. I'll probably have to feed her again, because she likes to eat a lot. I did my homework while I rocked Sophie with my foot in her rocker. I then ate a sandwich and waited for 5 o' clock to get here.

It couldn't get here fast enough. I paced back and forth across the living room, while Sophie watched me. I heard a knock at the door and my heart lurched with excitement. I smiled and ran to the door. I threw it open and looked at the man standing before me.

He was wearing a blue button up shirt with jeans, and his hair was wet and down in front of his eyes from the pouring rain.

I smiled at him and Edward smiled back.

"Can I come in?" he asked. I stepped aside and let him in.

"I want you to meet someone," I said, becoming nervous.

"Who?" he asked. He leaned his head a little towards the living room where Sophie was. He was reading her mind.

"Hey, you cheater! Stop listening!" I said, whacking his chest softly. He sighed and nodded his head, smiling his crooked smile.

I took his hand and lead him to the living room. I went over to Sophie and picked her up. I turned back to him and slowly walked over to him.

He stared at her. Just starring, with an open mouth. He saw his hair, his eyes, his face in her. I knew he did. Everyone else does. I stopped in front of him. He looked back up at my face, with questions full in his eyes.

"This is Sophie. Your daughter," I said. I watched his face as he took in that information.

"Daughter?" he asked.

I nodded.

"When….."he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"After the accident. That's when I found out," I said.

"At my house….." he trailed off again.

"Yes, that night at your house, when we were alone. When we first made love," I said.

He looked back down at Sophie. They locked eyes. I think he was listening to her thoughts.

"Can I?" he asked looking at me again.

I smiled and handed her to him. He held her close to his body, as if she was a delicate flower. He just stared at her, and she stared back. I moved to his side where Sophie's head was at. I twisted her small curls in my finger. She was smiling a toothless grin up at Edward.

"She knows who her daddy is," I said, leaning my head on Edward's shoulder.

I looked up at his face and saw a smile form on it. I kissed his cheek and looked down at our daughter. We stayed that way for a while, until Sophie's mouth formed a huge 'o' and closed her green eyes.

"Where's her crib?" Edward asked, looking down at me.

"Follow me," I said, taking a sleeping Sophie from him and going upstairs to my room.

I set Sophie down in the crib and pulled her blanket over her body. I turned to Edward, who turned to me. He pulled me in his arms and leaned his forehead on mine and closed his eyes.

"I wish I could have experienced it all with you. The cravings, the mood swings, Sophie's birth," he said, quietly, not to wake up Sophie.

"Ssh," I said, putting my finger tips to his lips. "It's not your fault. You were almost murdered, but you were saved. You're here now and that's all that matters."

"I know," he whispered.

I opened my eyes to find Edward starring at me. His lips were so close to mine. He leaned a little closer. We both closed our eyes again and he brushed his lips against mine. He kissed me firmly when my hand snaked up to his hair and his hands went to my hips.

I traced his lower lip with my tongue. He pushed me back until the back of my knees hit my bed. I grabbed her shirt as I fell back on the bed. He lowered himself on me, never disconnecting our lips. I flipped over so I was on top of him, straddling his waist. My hands went to his shirt and I started unbuttoning the buttons on there. I got it unbuttoned and I started tracing the planes of his now hard chest with my fingernails, lightly.

Edward shivered and then pulled away and we were both panting.

"Bella, we can't. I'm a lot stronger than I use to be and I could hurt you," he said, breathless.

I sighed and rolled off of him. My hair fanned around me as I calmed my breathing.

"I have some videos of my pregnancy. We can watch them if you want," I said after a few minutes of silence. I looked over at him. He was smiling at me. I knew he missed that experience, thank God, but it would make him happy.

He nodded and pulled me off the bed. I intertwined our hands. He was looking longingly at Sophie, afraid to leave her. I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"She'll be here when we come back," I said. He looked at me and nodded.

We headed downstairs, and I started searching through the DVDs. I found the one that was titled, "Bella's Pregnancy From Hell." My mom is so funny. Not!

"Nice," Edward commented, looking at the title.

"Mothers," I muttered, popping it in and sitting on the couch in Edward's lap.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

I pushed the 'play' button and the first scene came on.

_*First Video*_

"_Bella's pigging out again," my mother's voice said behind the camera. It was our kitchen and you could see me sitting on the counter next to the fridge which was wide open. I was 6 months pregnant at the time and felt like a whale._

_I had purple circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. I was eating left over spaghetti out of the container. I didn't notice my mom filming until she giggled behind the camera. I looked up from my cold spaghetti._

"_Mom, turn that thing off!" I screamed._

"_No, it's funny watching you pig out, Bella," my mom said._

"_I'm tired, hungry, pissed, got a child sitting on my bladder, and I'm trying to eat! Turn off that camera!" I screamed at her again._

"_No," my mom said simply._

_I then put some spaghetti on my spoon and chunked it at my mom. It missed her and hit the camera lenses and all you could see was nothing but spaghetti._

"_Bella!" my mom screamed in a high pitched voice before the camera turned off._

_*Next Video*_

"_You excited to find out what it is?" Renee's voice said behind the camera. Phil was driving me and my mom to my OBGYN appointment, then going to baseball practice._

_We were in the car and my mom was turned to me, who was in the backseat._

"_Yes, Mom," I said looking at her, not the camera._

_I was still 6 months pregnant. It was the day after the spaghetti incident. My mom was still pissed about that._

"_I know I'm excited. Me and Elizabeth would love to know if we're having a grandson or granddaughter," Renee gushed._

_I sighed as the car came to a stop. Me and Renee got out and Phil drove off. We walked inside. I gave the lady my name and she told me to wait. As we waited, Renee kept filming, asking questions like, 'Am I excited; What I want it to be' and all these other questions similar to those._

_The doctor called my name and Renee and I got up. The nurse weighed me, then we went to a room. Then the doctor came in._

"_Well, Bella, how have you been?" he asked, looking at my charts._

"_Good," I answered._

"_Well, let's see what you're having," he said._

_I laid back and pulled up my shirt. The doctor squeezed a cold gel on my oversized stomach. He waved it around for a minute, then smiled._

"_Am I getting a granddaughter or grandson?" Renee asked impatiently._

"_You are having…….a little girl," the doctor said._

_Renee shrieked behind the camera, but it stayed locked on my face. I just stared at the screen. I was smiling and a single tear fell down my face._

"_Sophie," I suddenly said._

"_What?" Renee asked._

"_Sophie. Sophie Eva Masen Swan. That's what I'm naming her," I said, still looking at the monitor._

"_Oh, Bella! It's such a lovely name!" Renee gushed again._

"_That it is," the doctor agreed, printing out the sonogram pictures._

_*Next Video*_

_We were at the hospital. It showed me, sweaty, tired, and in a hospital bed and gown._

"_How much longer?" I moaned to no one in particular._

_Elizabeth and Edward Sr. were sitting next to the bed and Renee was holding my hand. Phil was behind the camera._

"_The doctor said not much longer, sweetie," Renee said._

"_It's been 6 hours! How long will this take?" I moaned again._

"_The first birth is always the longest, sweetie," Renee said._

_I screamed out in pain as another contraction hit me. Renee's face showed pain as I squeezed her hand tightly. The look went away as I released her hand. The doctor then came in._

"_How are we doing?" he asked._

"_How do you think I'm doing!?" I screamed at him._

"_Sorry about, Bella," Renee said._

"_I understand. All mothers are like that. So, let's see how far along we are," he said, sitting at my feet._

"_Please tell me I can push now!" I said._

"_Good news. We'll be ready in about five minutes. I'll get my crew and we'll get this baby out. Who's staying in here during the birth?" he asked._

"_Me and Elizabeth," Renee answered. Elizabeth got on my other side and held my hand._

"_Okay, well, I'll go get my crew," the doctor said, as I hit another contraction._

_Phil passed the camera to Renee and he left our with Edward Sr. Nurses came back in with the doctor. He sat down and they gathered around with blankets. Renee went and stood down by the doctor._

"_Okay, Bella, on the count of 3, I want you to push and hold it for 10 seconds," the doctor ordered._

"_Okay," I mumbled weakly._

"_1.….2.….3! Push, Bella!" the doctor said._

_I screamed out in pain as I pushed. Renee and Elizabeth cheered me on. I counted to 10 and stopped. I was already tired. Renee turned the camera to my face. I glared at her._

"_Turn that damn camera off!" I screamed._

"_Push, Bella!" the doctor screamed. The camera stayed on my face as I pushed. You could tell I was in pain._

"_Almost there, Bella!" the doctor said as I stopped pushing._

_I collapsed on the bed._

"_I'm so tired. I can't do it," I cried, tears forming in my eyes and spilling over on my face._

"_Yes, you can, Bella. You can do this. Do it for Edward," Elizabeth spoke, pushing my hair off my sweaty forehead._

_I let out a small sob and nodded. Renee put the camera back on the doctor. You could see Sophie's head poking out from behind the blankets._

"_Push, Bella!" the doctor called out._

_I pushed one last time and fell backwards as the rest of Sophie's body came out. Sophie started crying as the nurses cleaned her off. They then handed her to me and I held her close to my chest._

_Everyone was quiet as they watched me hold my daughter. Silent tears went down my face. _

"_I love you, my daughter," I whispered, before kissing her forehead._

_*End of Video*_

The TV screen went blue and I turned to it off. I turned to Edward, who was starring at the TV.

"So you see why Renee named it, 'Bella's Pregnancy From Hell,'" I said.

Edward turned to me with wide eyes.

"I wish I could have been there, cheering you on," he finally said.

"Don't worry about it. You're here now. That's all that matters," I said, burying my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. He sighed and nodded.

I heard Sophie start crying upstairs. I flew out of Edward's arms and up the stairs with Edward behind me. I went to my room and picked Sophie up from her crib. I rocked her back and forth.

"Ssh, baby girl," I whispered in her ear.

"She's hungry," Edward said. I raised an eyebrow before I remembered he could read minds. We walked downstairs, me trying to calm Sophie down the whole time.

I warmed up a bottle as Edward tried to calm Sophie down. I gave Edward the bottle and he started feeding Sophie. His nose crinkled up.

"What?" I asked.

"This stuff smells horrible," he said.

"It's milk," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, food smells different to me now," he said, looking at me.

"Is it a vampire thing?" I asked. He nodded. It was silent until he asked a question.

"Would you like to meet my family. I mean properly," he said.

"Um…when?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Now. I want them to meet you and Sophie. If that's okay with you," he said.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked. Edward chuckled.

"You're not scared of a houseful of vampires, but if they don't approve of you," he chuckled.

"I'm glad I amuse you," I said, sarcastically.

He chuckled. "They'll love you. You and Sophie both," he said.

I sighed. "Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BPOV

I intertwined and untwined my fingers nervously, while I rode to the Cullen's house with Edward driving and Sophie in her car seat in the back of Edward's car. I wasn't surprised at all when I saw his silver Volvo. He's wanted a Volvo since he was 15.

I had pointed it out to him while he put Sophie's car seat in the back, and he just gave me a crooked smile that I love.

Edward put his hand on my intertwined fingers.

"Bella, calm down. They'll love you," he said, glancing at me.

Just his touch and his voice calmed me enough. But my heart was still beating a mile a minute.

"And calm your heart. I can't think straight," he chuckled.

"How can you hear my heart?" I asked. Edward then game me a look.

"Vampire, remember?" he asked, turning back to the rode.

"Oh. Right. Sorry, motherhood just stresses a person out a lot and you tend to forget things easily. That and just being with you feels like the old days," I said. Edward squeezed my hand.

"I wish they were. You don't know how much I wish I was still human. To grow old and die with you and Sophie. But I can't," he said.

"I don't want you or us to grow old and die. I can't imagine a world where you don't exist. Besides, I never planned to age after I turned 22. All you do is grow older and get all wrinkly and ugly. I planned to stop aging at that point," I teased lightly.

"Trust me, Bella. This isn't a life I would choose for you and Sophie. I love you both, too much for you to lose your souls."

"Lose our souls? Edward what are you saying? That you've lost your soul? No, Edward. You…..you haven't lost your soul. It's what makes you, you," I said, looking at his perfect face.

"I'm not the same person you knew when we were younger, Bella. I'm a monster," he said.

"No, you're not. Stop saying that! I don't care if you're a vampire. I don't care that you have to kill animals to survive. I love you! I've loved you since we were babies. We were too young to know what love was, but we knew it was there. It's always been there. Please, stop saying these things, Edward. It hurts me when you hate yourself this way," I said, the tears starting.

Edward looked at me, eyes going wide.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't want you to cry. Please don't cry. I love you, too. So much. Please forgive me," he said.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "There's nothing to forgive," I whispered, closing my eyes.

He kissed the top of my head. It was silent for a few more minutes until Edward said, "We're here." My nervousness came back at his words.

He smiled down at me, then was our of the car at my door the next second. He helped me out. I opened Sophie's door and unbuckled her. She giggled at me and started tugging on my hair. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led the way into the gigantic house.

He led me inside and called out in a normal voice, "Everyone, could you come downstairs, please?"

Suddenly, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were there. Two other people were there, too.

It was a woman and a man. The woman was older looking, about 25, with caramel hair, and a heart-shaped face. She had a motherly vibe coming off of her. The man was blonde, about 6'5", and looked about 28 or 29. They both had golden eyes like Edward and his "siblings."

"Bella, you know Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett," Edward said. They waved and smiled and I waved back with 1 hand.

"Bella, these are my parents for all intense and purposes, Esme and Carlisle," Edward said, pointing to the woman and man.

"Nice to meet you," I said shyly.

"You, too, Bella. It's nice to see Edward happy again," Esme said.

"And everyone, this is Bella and my daughter, Sophie," Edward said, motioning to Sophie.

Everyone gasped. Then Alice smiled really big I thought it would crack her face in half.

"I knew it! I thought she looked familiar," Alice said.

Sophie sat up in my arms and waved and giggled to them all. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme awed.

"She's even prettier in person, Bella," Rosalie said.

"Thanks," I said.

"I take it she was conceived before you were changed, Edward," Carlisle said. I blushed and Edward nodded.

"Finally. I thought Eddie boy here was a virgin. I guess I was wrong. About time someone scored around here," Emmett said, wriggling his eyebrows at Edward.

Edward growled and I just blushed even redder.

"Well, how about you show Bella around, Edward," Carlisle said.

Edward nodded, taking my hand. He led me up 2 flights of stairs. We came to a stop at a door. It was brown and wooden.

"This is my room," Edward said.

He opened the door and I gasped. His room was huge. He had 1 wall made of glass; another a window that ran from the ceiling to the floor that was open, leading into woods; 1 wall was a shelf filled with an expensive looking stereo and music; and a black couch against the glass wall; a desk beside it filled with pictures and an expensive laptop.

"No bed?" I teased, stepping in the middle of the room.

"No, um….I don't sleep," he said, awkwardly, looking at the floor, still standing in the doorway.

"Ever?" I asked, surprised.

"No, not at all," he said, watching me for my reaction, a little of his British accent leaking through. Edward's family is from Britain and he picked it up on some summers when he went to visit his grandparents.

"Oh," I said. I walked over to his desk that held the pictures. There was some of him, Elizabeth, and Edward Sr.; some of his new vampire family; and the most were ones of me and him from when we were little to the last one we took when he was human. I smiled. It was my favorite of us.

In the picture, I was thrown over Edward's shoulder and he was spinning around in circles outside in his backyard. Elizabeth had taken it when she saw us like that.

Sophie struggled in my arms, wanting down. I set her on the ground and, she crawled on her knees over to Edward, held her arms up, and starting clenching and unclenching her hands into tiny fists. He leaned down and picked her up. He kissed her forehead and walked over to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and looked deep into my eyes.

'Snap.' We both looked at the door to see Alice with a camera.

"Add it to the collection," she said before dancing off. Edward and I both laughed, before he kissed me softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BPOV

The next morning, I woke up from a peaceful night's sleep. The first I've had in a while. I think it has something….no scratch that….I know it had something to do with Edward staying the night. When we came home, we tucked Sophie in and then I cuddled in his arms and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

I woke up having light kisses being placed all over my face. I opened my eyes to see 2 topaz pools staring into my brown ones.

I was relieved. I was scared that everything that happened yesterday was a dream.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Edward said.

"Morning," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"We have school, so you should get up," he said, kissing my nose. I looked at him and saw that he had already changed clothes.

"Aw, do we have to go to school today?" I asked.

"Unfortunatly, yes. You missed 6th and 7th period yesterday. You have to go to them eventually," he said.

I sighed. He was right.

"But I won't be near you," I said.

"We have lunch, and what I'm told from Alice, we also have Biology together, which is straight after lunch," he said.

"Well, that sounds nice," I said, smiling. But then I thought of something. "Wait, what are you doing back in 11th grade. If I remember correctly, you were 1 year older than me, meaning you were in 12th grade when you were human," I said.

"Well, when humans make the change from human to vampire, their vampire memory is sharper than their human memory. My human memories are a little fuzzy, like I was seeing through muddy water, but their still there. The only human memory that is strongest for a vampire is the change because it's so painful. Except for Alice. She can't remember anything from her human years, not even her change. She woke up alone. But when I changed, things were a little fuzzy for me, so Carlisle suggested that I repeat the 11th grade so it can help some before I go back into 12th grade. Does that make sense?" he explained.

"Yeah," I said.

We heard a little voice, talking in giberish, behind us. We turned and saw Sophie looking at us. I giggled and got up to get her out of her crib.

"Can she talk yet?" Edward asked.

"Not yet, unless you count gibberish as talking. She hasn't said any words yet. I'm hoping by her birthday she will have at least said a small word like 'mamma' or 'dadda'," I said, rocking Sophie in my arms.

"I'll take care of her while you get ready," Edward said, suddenly at my side. I smiled and handed Sophie to him.

"Wait, what about Charlie?" I asked.

"He's not home yet," Edward said.

"He better hurry and get home. He has to watch Sophie," I said.

"Esme could watch her," Edward said.

"Oh, no. I couldn't do that to her. I'm sure she'll be busy with something else. I don't want her to have to worry about anything. Charlie can watch her. And if he can't I'll just have to stay home and watch her," I said.

"Nonsense. Esme loves children. That's why she adopted all of us. She can watch Sophie. She even volunteered last night and told me to tell you. She'll even do it for free," Edward said.

"I don't want to inconvience her," I said.

"Bella, you and Sophie are apart of our family now. We do things for each other. Charlie can sleep and Esme won't be bored while we and Carlisle are gone all day," Edward said.

I sighed. "Fine, but I have to insist on paying her," I said.

"No, she wants to do it for free. I'll call her and she'll pick her up here," Edward said.

"Wait, what should we tell Charlie?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, should we tell him about us or…."I trailed off. Edward sighed.

"I'm sure Renee's sent him pictures of us when we were little. He'll probably recognize me. Maybe we should just keep us a secret around him. We can't get him suspicious, because if we do, the Volturi will get involved and it will cause problems," he said.

"What's a Volturi?" I asked.

"The Volturi is a very powerful, very rich coven of my kind. They're royalty, I guess you could say, for vampires. Carlisle lived with them a few decades before leaving. He described them as very fine, with respect for the arts, but not for human life, which means they drink from humans like others do. They enforce rules for us," he explained.

"Vampires have rules," I asked.

"Just one. And that is that we should keep the secret, meaning don't tell anyone vampires exsist. But as you can see, I've already broken the rule," he said.

"What's going to happen to you?" I asked, suddenly scared for him.

He smiled, reassuring me. "Nothing is going to happen to me or you or Sophie. Now, get ready for school," he said.

He walked down the stairs with Sophie and I went to the bathroom to get ready. I got dressed in an off the shoulder, blue shirt that was three-quarter lenghted sleeves, dark skinny jeans, and some grey boots.

I walked downstairs to see Edward feeding Sophie. I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat down across from Edward to eat.

"Esme's on her way," he said, still looking at Sophie.

"I should call Charlie and tell him," I said, finishing my cereal and going over to the phone.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I got caught up, but I'm on my way home now," Charlie said when he picked up the phone.

"Actually, Dad, you're fine. Don't worry about it. I got a friend's mom to watch Sophie. You can just sleep today," I said.

"Who?" Charlie asked.

"Umm….Emse Cullen. Dr. Cullen's wife. I met Alice Cullen and her siblings yesterday and they were nice. I went over with Sophie last night to their house and met her parents. Esme offered to watch her and I knew you would be tired so I told her yes," I said, not telling the full truth.

"Okay, Bells. I'll talk to you later," he said.

"Bye, Dad," I said hanging up.

There was a knock at the door.

"That's Esme," Edward said.

I grabbed Sophie's bag and followed Edward to the door.

"Hello, Bella," she said, smiling.

"Hello, Esme. I can't thank you enough for this. Here's her bag. If something happens, don't be afraid to call me," I said.

"Don't worry, Bella. She's in good hands," she assured me, taking Sophie from Edward.

"Okay, Sophie. Be good for Esme," I said, bending down to her eye level. Sophie smiled and giggled.

Edward leaned down and kissed Sophie's cheek.

"Bye, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear.

"Have a nice day at school, kids," Esme said.

We waved bye and Edward reached over to get my jacket. He helped me put it on then I got my bookbag. We headed out to his Volvo. He held my door open, then got in a millisecond later. He then drove off towards the school.

"So, are we going to tell people about our relationship?" I asked when Edward laced his fingers through mine.

"I don't see why not," he said, pulling into the school. He got out and came around to get my door.

He helped me out and held my hand. Everyone was starring at us. I blushed and followed Edward to my next class. When we arrived, I stopped, and turned to him.

"I'll see you after class," he said, grabbing my belt loops on my pants and pulled me closer to him.

I smiled, thinking about how he always did this back in Phoenix.

"I don't want you to go," I said.

"I don't want to go either, but I'll see you after class,"he promised.

I smiled again and he kissed me before untangling us and walking to his class. I went in and say down by Alice.

"Morning, Bella," she said.

Morning, Alice," I replied with a smile.

A blonde guy then came up to Alice and me. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was kind of muscular but not as muscular as Edward. He was wearing a football jacket so I guessed he played football.

"You're Isabella, right?" he asked, sitting infront of me.

"Just Bella,"I said.

"I'm Mike. Mike Newton," he said.

"Hello, Mike," I said, then tried to turn back to Alice, but Mike spoke again.

"So I was wondering if you would like to sit with me and my friends at lunch. There's me, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, and Eric,"he said, pointing to a group of people who were starring at us.

"No, thank you. I'm sitting with my boyfriend," I said, trying to hide my annoyance.

"Are you sure? I mean, we would love for you to sit with us. Especially me," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I made a disgusted noise. "I said, 'no, thank you,'" I said letting my annoyance to leak through that time. I then turned back to Alice, ignoring Mike.

The teacher came in then and called the class to order. I had a hard time concentrating. I was too busy thinking about Edward. He was perfect. He took his role as a father really well. All the more reasons why I loved him.

Soon, the bell rang and I walked out with Alice to see Edward leaning against the wall. I greeted him with a kiss and waved bye to Alice. We departed the same way we did 1st period and I walked in and sat down by Angela. We talked until I saw Lauren and Jessica, the 2 girls that were in my 1st period that Mike had pointed out, walk by us. They whispered and stared at me, snickering.

"What's their problem?" I asked Angela.

"Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanely? Their the snobs of the school. Also, the ones who gossip like old women in a nursing home. They're always bagging on people," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They like seeing other people's humiliation. And usually, they're the ones that cause it," she said, making a face as if she just thought of a bad memory.

"Did they do something to you, Angela?" I asked.

"Well, yeah….they're always picking on me because my dad's a pastor. One time they put a bunch of tampons in my locker because I sat in ketchup once and it made it look like I had an 'accident'," she said, putting air quotes on the word _accident_.

"Angela, don't let them get to you like that. They're just jealous of you. You're beautiful, skinny, have long legs some girls would die for, and everything about you is natural. Unlike those fake manquiens," I said.

"Thanks, Bella. I don't really understand. Jessica use to be my best friend, but when we got to high school, she met Lauren, and she just….changed," she said.

"Well, she lost a great friend," I said, smiling at her.

"Thanks. And just to let you know, they're probably jealous of you. They both have asked Edward out multiple times, but he's denied them both everytime. They still try to get his attention," she said, smiling. I laughed.

The teacher came in then and we all quieted down.

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy starting back to school! I hope you enjoy this long chapter! The next one is going to have some action in it that everyone will enjoy! Happy 2010!  
Haha!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

BPOV

When lunch came, Edward and I sat down with our trays around his family. I greeted them all and then shoved the cheese pizza in my mouth. All the Cullen's gave me gross looks.

"What?" I asked, leaning over my plate, looking up at them.

"How do you eat that crap? It's gross," Emmett said.

"It's only gross to you. It tastes good to me. Edward and I use to eat it all the time on our movie nights," I said.

The Cullen's turned to Edward and scrunched up their noses at him.

"That was when I was human. It's different now. It's gross. It tastes like dirt," he said, shoving the tray away from him.

"Only you would know that," I said, laughing at an old memory. Edward narrowed his eyes at me.

"Don't even bring it up, Isabella," he said, using my full name.

"No, I think I will. I think it's time to share some stories with your new family," I said sweetly.

"What happened?" Emmett asked, excited now.

"Nothing! Nothing happened," Edward said.

"Lies!" I said, pointing and laughing at Edward.

"What happened? We want to know!" Alice said. All the Cullens turned to me with excitement in their eyes.

"Okay, when Edward and I were 12, before we got together, we were playing with some other kids back in Phoenix who were our age. We had decided to play truth or dare. So you can tell where this story is going. I dared Edward to eat a whole pile of dirt," I started.

"Did he do it?" Emmett asked.

I laughed, as Edward glared at me.

"Yep. Want to know the reason why?" I asked, giggling at Edward who's eyes suddenly got wide.

"Don't you dare, Bella," he said.

"Why? Why?" Alice asked, bouncing in her seat.

"There was this kid who liked me, and Edward thought I liked him back. So he decided to be all big, bad and tough and take on my dare. He thought, doing so would get me to like him. But he didn't know I had already had a huge crush on him. So we found a big pile of dirt and he started shoving it into his mouth. We all watched until he had finished it down. Then he stood up, but fell down when he did. He then proceed to vomit on the thing closest to him, which was me. We had to call our parents and Elizabeth took him to the hospital. The doctors said nothing was wrong with him and that he would be fine. I had felt so bad about it, that I went to visit him in the hospital," I said, laughing at Edward's embarrassed face.

"That's hilarious!" Emmett said, laughing with the rest of the Cullens.

"But that's not the best part," I said, sobering up from my laughter and meeting Edward's eyes. He smiled at me. He liked this part, too.

"When Bella came to visit me, she started to explain, but I stopped her. I told her it was my fault and I shouldn't have been so stupid. She then asked why I did the dare and then I told her everything. How when I looked at her, my heart always sped up. How I had the hugest crush on her since we were eight. How when I looked into her eyes, I always got lost in them. How much I hated that kid who always tried to get her attention," Edward said, looking into my eyes.

"And I told him that I felt the same way. That was the day we officially got together," I said.

"Aw!" Alice and Rose said together.

"That's gross!" Emmett said.

"Yeah! The lust coming off of you two is disgusting!" Jasper said. Him and Emmett made a disgusted face. I looked away from Edward, and blushed.

Alice and Rose smacked the back of both their heads.

"Ow!" they said, together.

"Shut up! You two should take lessons from Edward! He really knows how to swoon a lady! Unlike you two," Alice said.

"Yeah just like the way he swooned Tanya Den-" Emmett was cut off. He jumped like someone had kicked him. I turned to Edward who was glaring at Emmett.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Edward said.

"Who's Tanya?" I asked, my heart beating fast.

"No one, Bella. Don't worry about it. Emmett doesn't know what he's talking about.

"Who's Tanya?" I asked again. Edward sighed and glared at Emmett.

"Thanks a lot, Emmett," he snarled. Emmett just grinned, which was slapped away immediately by Rose.

I felt my worst nightmare coming to life. Edward holding another girl in his arms, kissing her, loving her. A beautiful blonde, which is not me.

Edward put his arms around me, pulling me to his chest.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. She's no one," Edward said. I looked up at him, tears in my eyes threatening to spill over.

"Tell me, Edward," I said. He sighed.

"When I was changed, we took a trip up to Alaska so I could meet the Denali's. Their friends of Carlisle and he wanted me to get to know them. There was a girl there, Tanya. She liked me, a lot. I tried to ignore her thoughts, but they were becoming too much for me. So I pulled her aside and told her politely to please stop. She….it's like she didn't register it. She tried to talk me into becoming her mate, but I refused, because I love you and I always will. But Tanya wouldn't stop. She's tried to seduce me several times, but I always ignore her. When we left to come back down here, she looked mad and defeated. I heard in her thoughts that she won't give up. But I always think of you and that's what makes me forget about her. I have no feelings toward her what so ever," he said, looking into my eyes.

"You haven't….done anything with her, have you?" I asked, my heart beating fast in my chest.

"No! Never! I haven't even let her kiss me. I never let her get close enough to do anything to me. I always read it in her mind before it happened and got away. The only girl I've ever kissed was you, and it's going to stay that way," he said, kissing my forehead.

I breathed a sigh of relief. The bell rang then, interrupting us looking into each other's eyes. We threw our trays away and walked hand in hand to Biology, the only class we had together. Mr. Banner gave me a book and told me Edward was my lab partner. I smiled to myself.

Unfortunately, Lauren, Mike, and Jessica were in this class, also. Jessica and Lauren whispered and stared as they passed by. Edward growled at them, then growled again as Mike walked up to our table.

"Hello, Bella," he said, trying to sound sexy. He sounded like a dying whale instead.

"Hello, Mike," I said, then turned back to Edward. Edward's hand, which was on my knee, tightened.

"So, I missed you at lunch," Mike said.

I sighed and turned back around.

"I was sitting with my boyfriend," I said, pointing to Edward, who smirked. Mike glared at him, sizing him up. Pfft! Like he had a chance!

"Boyfriend?" Mike asked, looking at Edward.

"Yeah, boyfriend. Mike, meet my boyfriend, Edward Cullen," I said, smirking.

"Cullen," Mike said in a tight voice.

"Newton," Edward snarled.

"So, Bella," Mike said, turning to me, softening his face. "What are you doing Saturday?" he asked.

Really? Is he really this stupid. I heard Edward growl quietly, tightening his hand on my knee a little more as if telling Mike I was his. Well, I was his. I put my hand over his and he loosened it a little.

"Sorry, but I'm busy. I'm….going shopping with my daughter and Edward," I said, making new plans. Alice will see it and probably scream and start dancing in the middle of class.

APOV

Yay! A new shopping buddy! I got up and started dancing. I heard the teacher clear their throat. I stopped and saw everyone staring at me. Jasper was looking at me as if I'd gone crazy. Well, I was put in an asylum when I was human. Good thing I wasn't human right now or I would be blushing like Bella.

"Miss Cullen, do you have something to share with the class?" the teacher asked.

"Um….oh, there was a bug on the floor and I hate bugs, so I decided to squish it," I said, making up something on the spot and dazzling the teacher at the same time. He blinked, then shook his head.

"Okay, well sit down, Miss Cullen. And please reframe from squishing bugs while I'm teaching," he said. He turned back to the board, while I sat down.

I screamed in my head, ready for Saturday.

BPOV

Mike's face fell then.

"Fine," he huffed and walked off.

"Finally," I said, turning back to Edward.

"I hate him," Edward growled, glaring at Mike.

I giggled and Mr. Banner called the class to attention. Class drug on and Edward and I kept stealing glances at each other.

The bell rang and Edward walked me to P.E. Oh, boy. I kissed him bye and walked in. Coach Clapp gave me a uniform and told me to change. I saw Angela and started talking to her.

We were playing dodge ball, and I managed to stay out of the way at most attempts people aimed at me. I gained a little balance coordination while I was pregnant with Sophie, but not enough to be graceful. I was still as clumsy as a drunk person.

Finally, the bell rang and I rushed to change so I could meet Edward. I saw him and smiled and he smiled back. Before I reached him, I heard Lauren talking to Jessica, right behind me. She was loud enough for me to hear. I could tell she was doing it on purpose.

"She's a whore. I don't see what Edward sees in her," I heard her say. I ignored her and continued towards Edward. But the next thing she said made me stop dead in my tracks, striking a cord.

"I mean, she has a daughter. I bet the father ditched her when she told him. Oh, or he's probably some random guy off the street and paid her to ride him. That baby is going to grow up to be just like it's mother. A slut."

That was the last straw. Talk about me all you want, but insult my daughter, and I get all crazy white girl on you.**(A/N- I'm not offending anyone here, am I? I just want it to be a funny, not anything racist. So sorry if I offended anyone.)** I stopped and spun around to face Lauren and Jessica. Lauren was smirking, knowing she struck a cord.

"You got something to say to me, Lauren?" I asked.

"Who? Me?" she asked innocently.

"If you have something to say, say it to my face, slut," I said, balling up my fists.

She smirked again.

"That thing you call your daughter is probably going to grow up just like it's mother. A slut," she said, repeating her words she had just spoken.

That's it. I lunged at her and knocked her to the ground. Her head made a loud smack against the hard floor. I was on top of her, punching her everywhere. I punched her square in that fake nose. I slapped her across the face several times. I punched her a few more times in the eyes and in her nose.

"You don't talk like that about my daughter," I said, still punching her. I punched her in the jaw, "That is for me," I punched her in the nose again, "that is for Angela," I kneed her in the stomach, probably breaking a few ribs, "and that is for my daughter.

I punched and kicked some more until I felt two cold arms wrap around my waist, and pull me off of her. I tried to break away and make more damage to her, but this person was too strong. Lauren moaned in pain. I glared at Jessica.

"You want to end up like her?" I snarled. Her eyes wide with fear, she shook her head frantically.

"Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut," I said, still trying to break free.

I looked up at my captor and saw Edward staring down at me, shocked.

"What happened here?" the principle asked, coming in.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

BPOV

I ended up getting 3 days suspension, but so did Lauren. I ended up breaking her nose, 2 ribs, and I gave her a black eye. I came out unharmed.

The principal called Charlie, who said he would talk to me when I got home. I was going over to Edward's to pick up Sophie, then Edward was taking me home.

"What am I suppose to do without you at school for 3 days?" Edward asked, once we were in the Volvo.

"Whatever you were doing before I got here," I said.

"It was boring before you got here. I'll just play sick. I'm not going to stay away from you all day," he said. I smiled at him.

"You don't have to do that," I said.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to," he said, grabbing my hand from my lap.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem. Besides, who knew my kitten had claws?" he chuckled.

"Well, she was talking about Sophie. That was just unacceptable. I wasn't going to tolerate it. My mother instincts kicked in and I lunged," I said.

"You're right. And your mother instincts kicking in made you……sexy," he said, trying to find the right word. I blushed a deep red. "But who knew you could be a violent person. You never were violent, if I can remember," he said, smirking. I didn't smile back. I just sighed.

"Things change. People change and are not who they say they are. A lot of things can happen in a year," I said, looking out my window. Edward squeezed my hand.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, you for instance, and me," I said.

"How have you changed?" he asked.

"When I was pregnant with Sophie, everyone turned their backs on me. People who I thought were my friends and would understand what I was going through would be there for me," I said, letting the tears fall. I took a deep breath. "But I was wrong . Like I said, people change. They called me things behind my back, sometimes to my face. They just made everything worse by saying you committed suicide after I told you I was pregnant because you didn't want to take on the responsibility. I went into a deep drepression and it was very hard for me to get back to myself. It was horrible. People called me a slut, or a whore. One day, I even thought about what it would be like if I could just get away from all this pain, to end it right there. But then I thought about the tiny baby in my stomach, depending on me, trusting me with their life. I asked myself how would my baby feel if I killed us both. I ignored all the people who talked to me, I ignored everyone, even Renee and Phil and Elizabeth and Edward Sr. They were worried about me, I know, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to anyone. So that's when I made a decision. I decided to toughen up for my baby, for the tiny life inside of me. I knew she was going to have a tough life from the moment she would come into the world. Her father was dead, or so I thought at that time, her mother was a teenager with no experience, barely past her childhood stage herself. There are cruel people in this world and I knew that she would always look up to me for support, so I had to be strong for her. I still have the feeling that I have to protect her from the evil things in this world. I don't want her to have to go through anything I had to go through," I finished, the tears coming down freely now.

We had pulled up infront of Edward's house before I started my speech, if you call it that. Edward was staring at me.

"Oh, Bella," he said, pulling me towards him. I buried my face into his chest and started to sob. Really sob, for the first time in forever. He laid his chin on top of my head.

"You don't have to be strong for me, Bella. I'm so sorry. I should have come back. At least to check on you, to see how you were doing. But no matter how much I wish I could, I can't take anything back. And I'm so sorry. I love you with every fiber of my being, and I will forever. So don't be tough for me, Bella. Just let it all out. You've been holding onto this feeling forever, so just let it out. I'll always be here, to make you smile, to keep you happy, to protect you, to be your shoulder to cry on, and to love you. I promise," he said.

"I love you, too," I said into his chest.

He leaned down and very gently kissed me. He pulled away after a minute.

"Now, let's go get our angel," he said, after a while of silence, wiping away my remaining tears.

I smiled up at him. He got out and got my door. He helped me out and wrapped an arm around my waist. We walked up to the porch and inside the house. Esme was holding Sophie in her lap on the couch. She was making faces at her and Sophie was giggling wildly. Esme looked up when we entered and smiled.

Sophie followed Esme's gaze and squealed happily. She reached towards up and started making tiny fists. I smiled at her and walked over to her. I scooped her up in my arms and held her in the air. I pulled her tiny stomach to my face and blew on it. She squealed in laughter. I always greeted her this way whenever I was gone for school or something.

"Hey, baby," I said, holding her on my hip. She talked in her gibberish like this morning and began playing with my hair.

Esme stood up and Edward walked over to us. He kissed Sophie's cheek.

"So, what's this I hear about a fight at school today?" Esme asked, smirking at me. I blushed.

"Bella has a violent side I never knew she had," Edward said, chuckling with Esme.

"It's not my fault. She was talking about Sophie and I was not going to tolerate it. She was asking for it," I said, defending myself.

"I understand," Esme said. She had a look in her eye like she was remembering something. Edward just smiled sadly at her.

"So was Sophie good today?" I asked.

"She was perfect. Never cried once," Esme said.

"She gets that happy personality from her daddy," I said, smiling at Edward, who smiled at Sophie.

"I can tell," Emse said.

"Thank you, Esme, for watching her," I said.

"You're very welcome, Bella. I'll gladly do it again anytime," she said.

"I couldn't do that to you. I wouldn't want to burden you," I said.

"Nonsense. I love children," she said. I smiled.

"Okay, but I'll have her for the next 3 days. Part of teaching someone a lesson while we're at school," I said. Esme and Edward chuckled.

"We should get going. Charlie still has to talk to Bella," Edward said.

I groaned. We told Esme bye and loaded Sophie in the Volvo. We then drove off to Charlie's house. We pulled up and Edward shut the car off. He then stiffened.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Werewolves," he snarled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

BPOV

"Werewolves?" I asked, looking back at the house.

"Yes. His name is….Black. Jacob Black," Edward said, staring at nothing. I gasped.

I knew Jacob Black. His father Billy Black is Charlie's best friend. On the summers Edward was visiting his grandparents, I would come up here and visit Charlie. I met Jacob and Billy 6 summers ago. Jacob and I became good friends and always hung out. He is like a brother to me. I told him everything about Edward and I when I would visit. I haven't talked to him in 2 years.

"Jacob Black?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm getting you two out of here," Edward said, starting the car.

"No, wait!" I said, grabbing his hand. He stopped and looked at me like I was crazy.

"I know him. He won't hurt us," I said.

"No, Bella. He is a young werewolf and he's dangerous. I'm sorry I can't take that risk. Not when I just got you back," Edward said.

"No, Edward! You don't understand! Jacob won't hurt me! While you were gone to your grandparents, I came up here to visit Charlie and I met him. He's like my brother. I haven't talked to him in 2 years," I said.

"Bella….I can't. I just can't. I love you and Sophie too much to risk it," Edward said.

"Edward, please. Trust me. I would never put Sophie in harms way. If I knew Jacob was dangerous, I wouldn't even get out of the car. But he's not dangerous. I promise," I said, pleading with him to see my side.

Edward stared at me a little while longer, then sighed and looked out the windshield.

"Fine. But I'm not leaving. I'll wait in your room. But if I detect even the smallest hint of danger, I'm getting you and Sophie out of there," Edward said. I smiled at him.

"Thank you," I said, kissing his cheek.

I got out and unbuckled Sophie. I turned to wave at Edward and walked inside.

"Dad? I'm home," I said, setting down my bag.

"In the living room, Bells," Charlie said.

I walked in and saw 2 men and a werewolf sitting around the TV.

"Bella!" Jacob said, jumping up and coming to hug me.

"Jacob!" I said, hugging him with 1 arm.

"And who's this little cutie?" Jacob asked, looking down at Sophie.

"This is Sophie," I said, adjusting her on my hip.

"Hello, little Sophie. I'm your uncle Jake," Jacob said, cooing at her. I guess Charlie told Billy and Jacob about Sophie.

"Wow, Jake. You've gotten tall. You know, anabolic steroids are really bad for you," I said, when he stood back up. He laughed.

"I'm just filling out, Bella. You know-" he cut off suddenly. He stared at me, glaring and his nostrils flaring. I bit my lip. I really hope he didn't smell Edward on me.

"Jake, what is it?" I asked.

Jacob started shaking. He looked at Billy, who nodded.

"Bella, let's go outside and talk," he said through his teeth.

He turned and went outside without waiting for my answer. I put Sophie in her playpen and followed him outside. Jake turned to me when I stopped behind him after shutting the back door.

"Bella, who were you just with?" he asked, still shaking.

"A friend," I said, keeping my distance.

"What is your friend's name?" he asked.

I paused a minute before answering.

"Edward Cullen," I answered finally.

"Bella! Stay away from him and the Cullens. They're dangerous! They're-"

"Vampires?" I finished for him. "And you're a werewolf?" I said. He stopped shaking.

"I told her," I heard Edward's voice come out of the dark. He was suddenly next to me, wrapping his arms protectively around my waist and moved my body behind his.

"Get your filthy hands off of her," Jacob said, shaking more violently now.

"Jake, it's okay," I said, trying to move towards him, but Edward held me in my spot.

"Bella, he's a bloodsucker! He could hurt you," Jacob said.

"He won't hurt me. You don't understand, Jake. It's Edward. As in Edward Masen," I said. Jake froze all together.

"You mean Edward Masen, the one from Phoenix you told me about?" Jake asked.

I nodded. "He's also Sophie's father. She was conceived before he was changed. He didn't know until a few days ago because I thought he was dead," I said.

"Wait, when were you changed?" Jacob asked.

"About a year ago," Edward said, tense.

"A newborn vampire. That makes it even worse," Jake said.

"Yes, but I have self control that no other newborn has ever had. Even though Bella's blood sings to me, I'm still able to keep control," Edward said.

I stared up at him confused. "What do you mean my blood sings to you?"

"Your blood is more potent than anyone else's. It only smells that way to me, though," he said. I nodded.

"Wait. Did the Cullen's change you? Did-" Jake started, but Edward cut him off.

"They didn't break the treaty. A nomad vampire changed me. I was stabbed and he smelt the blood and came running. He changed me, then I woke up alone. I came here then and found the Cullens," Edward said.

Wait, I thought Alice changed him. I looked up at him and saw him glaring at Jake. He squeezed my hand. A signal to keep quiet. I kept quiet.

"They better not have," Jake said.

"Treaty?" I suddenly asked.

"About 70 years ago, the Cullens made a treaty with my great grandfather. You remember the story I told you that 1st summer we met?" Jake asked, looking at me.

I thought back and then remembered about the wolves and how he was a descendent from them. I nodded.

"Well, if they set foot on our land or bite a human, the truce is over and we attack," Jake said, glaring at Edward now. I understood why Edward was lying now.

I instinctively stood in front of Edward protectively. The thought of him getting hurt, hurt me. I've been there once, and I don't plan to go back.

"I'm not going to hurt him, Bella. He hasn't broken the treaty. Yet," he added, still glaring at Edward.

"Bells? Jacob? Billy is ready to go, Jacob," Charlie called from inside the house.

Edward kissed my cheek, then scaled the house, jumping into my room. Jake and I walked back inside. After telling Jake and Billy bye, I got Sophie a bottle. I sat down at the kitchen table and fed her.

"We need to talk, Bella," Charlie said, sitting across from me.

"Okay," I said.

"What happened today at school?" he asked. I sighed.

"Lauren Mallory was talking about Sophie. I didn't like it. She had no right to talk about her that way. It struck a cord and I lunged for her," I said, staring down at Sophie.

"What did she say?" Charlie asked.

"How the father probably bailed when I told him and all that. And about how Sophie will grow up to be a tramp," I said, glancing up at Charlie. He turned red, then breathed in deeply.

"I'll call her mom and talk to her," Charlie said. I nodded.

He got up and walked to the living room, but paused at the doorway.

"Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Dad?" I asked.

"Losing Edward, it'll get better soon. I promise. You won't be sad forever," he said. I looked up to him and smiled. He smiled back, then walked into the living room.

I smiled down at Sophie._ You have no idea, Dad,_ I thought to myself.

**Okay guys!! I'm so sorry yall had to wait!! I was planning on updating this weekend on V-Day since I had nothing to do, hence SAD (Single Awareness Day), yeah that's the name of my V-Day. But my stupid internet was down. It's been down since last WEDNESDAY!! The stupid service shut off our account since we were getting at&t cable, so why they shut off the internet, I don't know why. So they said it didn't work and left without turning it back on. So I've been without the internet for a week!! I just got it back today!! So I'm updating since I didn't get to this weekend like I planned. I'm so sorry it's short, but the next chapter is definately going to be long. I love you guys!! And guess what!! I have almost 200 reviews!! That's awesome!! This is my famous story!! Let's see if we can get over 200!! You guys make my day!! Love yall!! **

**-Taylor 3**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

BPOV

I was over at Edward's house today with Sophie. It was finally spring break and we were enjoying our time together. When I went back to school after my suspension days we up, Lauren and her group were scared of me. She looked hilarious when she returned. Both her eyes were black and her nose was swollen. Everyone laughed at her as she passed them by in the hallways. Even the teachers had a hard time holding back their giggles or chuckles when they looked at her in class.

So today was our first day of spring break and we had nothing to do. Edward and I were laid out on the couch and Sophie was between my legs, her head on my stomach, playing and biting Edward's fingers. We were watching Jasper and Emmett play Guitar Hero. Alice and Rose were looking through fashion magazines. Esme floated around the house, cleaning here and there, and Carlisle was upstairs in his study.

"Haha! Gotacha now, Jazz!" Emmett shouted, beating on the plastic guitar.

"Emmett, strum that thing any harder than what you're doing now, you're going to break it. Again," Rose said, not looking up from her magazine.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you, Rosie. I'm trying to beat Jasper here," he said, not taking his eyes off the screen. Rose just rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Emmett started strumming the guitar even faster. Then, the neck broke in half. Emmett's side of the screen stopped hitting notes, and Jasper's finished. When he finished, it flashed that Jasper won.

"Ha! I won! What now?" Jasper said, rubbing it in Emmett's face. Emmett growled.

"Told ya so," Rose muttered, still not looking up.

"Why, you jack-" I cut Emmett off.

"Hey, hey! There are babies present," I said, covering Sophie's ears. Edward threw a pillow at him, which hit him in the back of the head.

"Sorry, Bella," Emmett apologized.

"It's okay, Emmett," I said.

Suddenly, Alice jumped up and Edward tensed.

"Yay!" Alice said, jumping up and down.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"The Denali's are coming!" Alice sang.

"Oh, that's wonderful! When will they be here?" Esme asked, coming in the living room.

"An hour," Alice said.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Some friends of ours, dear. Their also animal drinkers. They're practically family," Esme said.

"What's their names?" I asked.

"Well, there's Carmen and her mate, Elezar. Irina, Kate, and Tanya," Esme said. I froze at the name. Tanya? As in the vampire who fancies Edward? The vampire who's undoubtedly gorgeous, just like any other vampire.

Edward felt me freeze and picked me up with Sophie still in my arms, and flew upstairs into his room. He closed the door and sat me down on his couch.

"Bella, please say something," he said.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" I asked him. He sighed.

"To a human, yes. But to me, you're the most beautiful woman in the world. Please believe me when I say that, Bella. I love you and only you. No one else," Edward said. I smiled.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

He leaned down and kissed me softly before leaning down and kissing Sophie's forehead.

"And I love you, my sweet little girl," he said to her. I heard the door open downstairs and new voices floated up to us.

"Let's go meet them, shall we?" Edward said, holding out his hand. I nodded, my heart pounding in my chest, and took his hand.

We walked downstairs and were faced with five beautiful vampires. Two of them had blonde hair, both were girls. One had black hair, the only boy, and another girl had caramel hair and was holding hands with the black haired one. And the last one had strawberry blonde hair.

"Bella, this is Irina and Kate," Esme said, pointing to the two blondes, "Carmen and Elezar," the couple, "and Tanya," she said, pointing to the strawberry blonde. Of course, she was beautiful. It made me want to crawl in a hole. "Guys, this is Bella and Sophie," Esme finished.

"It's so nice to meet you, Bella," Carmen said. I smiled.

"You, too. It's nice to meet you all," I said, blushing.

"Welcome to the family," Kate said. I smiled at her.

"It's about time Edward found someone," Irina said.

"Hey! I was just changed almost a year ago. I haven't been alone all my life," Edward said.

"Well, I'm glad to see you again, Edward," Tanya said, coming over and hugging him. She practically pushed me out of the way, which caused me to trip over my own feet, but Jasper, who was standing closest, caught me.

"Thanks, Jasper," I said, smiling at him.

"Welcome, Bells," he said. He helped me stand up and I readjusted Sophie in my arms. Tanya was still hugging Edward. I put a good length between us when she finally let go. Edward gave me an apology look, which I ignored.

"So, Bella. How did you and Edward meet?" Carmen asked.

"It's really a long story," I said. Tanya had latched her arm on Edward's. I was fixing to cry. "Actually, Edward," I spat his name, "will tell you. I have to put Sophie down for a nap," I said, heading for the stairs.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call, but I ignored him and kept walking up the stairs, tears streaming down my face.

I went into Edward's room and laid Sophie down on the bed. I heard voices downstairs, somewhat loudly. Sophie's eyes started to droop, then she fell asleep. I kissed her forehead and stood up. I wiped away my tears and walked out the door. I was met by an angry looking strawberry blonde vampire.

"Who do you think you are, stealing my Edward?" she asked, coming closer to me, getting in my face. I backed up against the door.

"He was never yours to steal," I said, sounding firm, despite my real emotion, which was down right pure fear.

"You listen here, you worthless human. Edward is a vampire. You're a human. Human and vampire don't go together. Vampires are beautiful and strong. Humans are weak and ugly. And you're a great example of that. So leave and never come back," she said. I burst into tears then. I pushed past her, and ran down the stairs.

I tripped on the last step, but caught myself on the railing. Just then, Emmett came in the foyer.

"Whoa there, squirt. Don't hurt yourself," he said, but then he saw the look on my face. "Bella? What the hell is wrong?"

But I didn't answer. I just ran to the door and yanked it open. "Bella!" I heard Emmett yell after me, but I ignored him. Tears were still streaming down my face. I got to my truck and climbed in. I peeled out and flew down the three mile driveway, pushing the truck to its limit. When I hit the main road, my sobs overtook my body. I shook with them. I took my eyes off the road for one second to look in my review mirror, to make sure no vampire was chasing me.

That was all it took. I looked back out on the main road when I heard a car blaring its horn. I was fixing to hit another car straight on. I tried to swerve out of the way, but it was too late. I heard a loud crash, my truck flew backwards, then I blacked out.

**Okay guys, I'm so sorry it took so long to update!! I've been super busy this past few weeks. But next week is spring break so I'll be updating alot!! There are a few things I want to cover!! Number one, who's ready for this weekend?? I know I am!! I'm dragging my butt to Wal-Mart Friday at midnight and getting myself a copy of New Moon!! Second, the Eclipse trailer. 3 words. OH. MY. EDWARD!! That trailer was beast!! It's going to be awesome!! As a Team Edward fan, I'm hoping Edward will finally get his time in the spotlight properly. In Twilight, they didn't do a really good job at it. I liked Twilight, it's just that they could have done better. In New Moon, Jacob took over. So I'm hoping that they show the gentleman side of Edward we all know and love instead of the controlling and overprotective Edward they've been making him look like!! Let me tell you, when I saw this trailer, I was at school and I just like freaked out!! Haha!! I was bouncing in my seat all day getting on the teachers' nerves, wanting to see it again. Thirdly, Remember Me. Another 3 words I like to say. BEST. MOVIE. EVER!! Words cannot describe how that movie was!! Especially the end, oh God the end!! The whole theater was in teard, I know I was. I'm not going to give anything away, for fear some of my readers haven't seen this movie yet, but you need to!! Remember Me is such a sweet, loving movie. It sends a really great message!! At the end when it showed the date and where he was, which I'm not saying where, made me scream out in the theater, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" People were looking at me weird through their tears. Now for those of you who don't like Robert Pattinson (which I sometimes wonder how they don't. He's a sexy beast!) you might actually like him in this movie. And don't go not see it just because he's in it. It's actually a really great movie with a really great message. Robert completely steps out of his role as Edward Cullen, the brooding vampire, and steps into this smoking, lost, alcoholic, swearing, lovestruck 22 year human. It's honestly a really good movie. So, for those who think it looks like a stupid movie, or won't go see it because of Robert Pattinson, humor me and just go see it!! I promise it will make you leave the theater in tears. It will also make you leave thinking about the end. I promise you'll be blown away. I know I was. I left the theater in tears, thinking, "Wow." That was really the only thought in my head!! I definately can't wait for it to come out on DVD!! But Robert Pattinson was awesome in that movie. Espcially when it showed his legs in those shorts, oh, God!! Edward needs to wear shorts all the time in the Twilight series!! And his back, God, his back. His hairless, freckled, strong, muscular looking back. I just about passed out!! And for everyone's information, he didn't have hair on his chest this time!! Besides, even if he did, real men don't shave or wax their chest, *cough*Jacob*cough*! Excuse me, I think I'm coming down with something!! Well, I'll update soon!! I really enjoyed all the reviews!! Over 200!! That's awesome!! Let's see if we can get over 250!! Love you guys!!**

**Taylor**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

EPOV

When Bella took Sophie upstairs, my dead heart broke. I shook Tanya's arm off and followed everyone to the living room.

"So, Edward. Tell us about Bella and how you two met," Kate said.

"I don't want to hear about a stupid human and her offspring," Tanya said. I growled at her.

"Watch it, Tanya. Eddie is still a newborn and won't like you talking about Bella and his daughter that way," Emmett said. The Denali's all froze. Suddenly, Tanya screeched.

"What?" she screamed. I sighed, here goes nothing.

"Sophie is my daughter. She was conceived before I was changed," I said. I launched into my story about my human life. By the end, Tanya was seething. Maybe she'll leave me alone now. Well, I can daydream, can't I?

"I'm going upstairs," Tanya said, getting up and leaving. She was blocking her thoughts, so I waved her off.

"Well, I think that's a lovely story. So romantic," Carmen said.

"I have to agree with, Carmen," Kate said.

"Me, too," Irina said.

"Me three," Elezar said.

"It's nice to know you approve," I said. I got up after that and went to my piano. When Esme learned I could play, she bought me a piano. I played Bella's lullaby everyday. I started playing, blocking out everyone and every sound, just enjoying getting lost in the music. I was pulled out when I heard the front door slam and the sound of Bella's truck roaring to life.

I went to the window and watched Bella peel out. I was heading out the door when Emmett stopped me.

"Hey, bro? Where you going?" he asked.

"Do you know what's wrong with Bella?" I asked. I saw the images in his head. Bella's tearstained face.

"I don't know. She was crying. I asked her what's wrong, but she didn't answer. She just left," he said.

I nodded. I was halfway through the door when I heard Tanya's thoughts.

'_Teach that little human not to mess with my mate,'_ she thought. I flew up the stairs and tackled her to the ground.

"What did you say to her?!" I screamed. She looked terrified. I saw it then, in her head. I growled, ready to rip her head off. But I was pulled off of her. Emmett held me tight while I tried to break free. The family and Denali's came to see what was going on.

"What is wrong with you, Edward?" Esme asked.

"Ask Tanya!" I snarled, still trying to break free. Everyone looked at her.

"Just getting rid of people who don't belong here," she said, looking at her nails. Everyone knew who she was talking about. They gasped.

"Tanya!" Carmen gasped.

Alice gasped and went into a vision. It was Bella, driving down the road. She was crying. She wasn't looking where she was going and swerved into the other lane. I watched in horror as she smashed into another car.

"No!" I screamed. "Alice, watch over Sophie!" I said, breaking free from Emmett and flying out the door. I took off into the woods.

I could smell the blood before I even arrived to the scene. I ignored the smell and burn in my throat and went to Bella's truck. The other person was down the road, trying to contact the police.

I saw Bella in the car. She was unconscious, lying over the steering wheel, covered in blood.

"Bella!" I shouted. I opened her smashed door. I moved her form from the car and laid her on the ground. She had two gashes on her head. Carlisle was next to me then, looking her over.

"She has some broken ribs. She's losing blood. We need to get her to a hospital," he said. He looked to me. "Are you okay, Edward?" he asked. I nodded, still looking at Bella.

"Bella, please e alright," I said, holding her bloody hand. I cried tearless sobs, praying to God she would be alright.

"Oh, my God! Is she alright? I honked my horn at her and tried to swerve out of the way, but I was too late!" the woman from the other car said.

"She'll be fine. Did you get a hold to the ambulance?" Carlisle asked the lady.

"They're on their way," she said. Soon, the ambulance arrived. They put Bella on a stretcher, and I didn't leave her side. Carlisle rode up front in the ambulance while I stayed beside Bella.

When we arrived at the hospital, my family was there, along with Sophie. I followed Bella until I had to stop. Carlisle went ahead through the doors.

'_I'll make sure she'll be okay, son. Go to your daughter. She needs her father right now,'_ he thought to me.

I walked back to the waiting room. I took Sophie from Alice and sat down. No one talked. Sophie looked up at me. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. I was in for a long wait.

BPOV

My head was throbbing. I tried to open my eyes, but was blinded by a bright light. I closed my eyes and groaned. I heard a sweet giggle next to me. My eyes opened again and I looked to where the sound came from. I met with two green eyes and smiled.

"Hey, look who's awake. It's Mommy," I heard a velvet voice say. I looked up and met with two topaz eyes.

"How are you feeling, love?" Edward asked. I started to sit up, but felt pain and winced.

"Ouch," I moaned.

"Don't try to sit up. You're going to be sore for a while," Edward said.

"What's the damage?" I asked.

"You had to get stitches on your head. You had two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, which is why you have a sling on your arm, and cuts and bruises covering every inch of your body," Edward said.

I nodded, which hurt.

I looked away from him this time. I felt the bed shift and the tears spill over.

"I know what happened, Bella. What I don't know is why?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why did you believe her?" he asked.

"It makes sense. I'm a weak, ugly human. You're a strong, beautiful vampire," I said.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are not weak or ugly. You're beautiful and strong. Inside and out," Edward said.

"She's way more beautiful than me," I said.

"Bella, you're more beautiful. Do you want to know what makes you beautiful? Inside, your kind nature, your unselfishness, you always think of others before yourself, you want to make other people happy, even if that makes you sad," he said.

"What about the outside?" I asked.

"So many things. Your nose," he said, touching my nose, "is as cute as a button. Your lips are full and makes me want to kiss them. Your cheeks that are a beautiful rosy red when you're embarrassed. Your hair, which is long and wavy that makes me want to run my fingers through it. It's like chocolate waves that is red in the sun. Your hands, that are warm when they touch my face and fit perfectly in mine. Your….boobs, that are a perfect size, a size every other girl pays thousands of dollars for, just to look like yours, yet yours are natural. Your stomach is flat, yet you had a baby. Your legs run on for miles. Your feet that's always begging to play with mine. And my favorite, your eyes. They're like two chocolate pools that I always get lost in, no matter what the situation is. It makes me feel like I can see in your soul," he said. He touched each body part as he spoke of it. I had tears, happy tears going down my face. I pulled on his shirt and he smiled. He leaned down and I kissed him. I locked my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer.

We heard a sweet, musical giggle next to us and pulled apart. We looked towards the sound and saw Sophie giggling at us. I reached over and pulled her towards me. She crawled next to my side.

"She missed her mommy," Edward said, playing with on of her curls.

"Well, Mommy missed her, too," I said, taking her little hand.

"She's the only thing that has kept me sane for the past day," Edward said. I froze and looked up at him.

"How long have I've been asleep?" I asked.

"A day. You were banged up pretty badly," Edward said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. It's Tanya's. I'm sorry I didn't hear her say those things to you. I was playing the piano and was blocking everyone out. So I guess it's kind of my fault," he said. I scowled.

"No, it's not your fault. It's just Tanya's," I growled. He smiled up at me.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," I said, touching his cheek. He kissed me softly, then pulled away.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked, remembering him.

"He's at work. He calls Alice every hour to check on you. Renee wanted to come, but Charlie convinced her not to. She's calling every minute. And my parents called to check on you," he said, glancing down. Oh, his real parents. I got an idea.

"Pass me my cell phone, please," I said. He got a confused look and handed it to me.

"What are you doing, Bella?" he asked.

"Do you want to hear your parents again? I'm not going to tell them you're here. I just figured you would want to hear them," I said.

He smiled a sad smile and nodded. He laid down next to me and I dialed Elizabeth's number. I then put it on speakerphone.

"Hello?" Elizabeth's voice sang over the speaker. I felt Edward go still at my side. I squeezed his hand.

"Hey, Elizabeth. It's Bella," I said.

"Oh! Bella! How are you doing? Are you okay? Edward, get in here! Bella's on the phone! Hurry up, you old lazy bones!" Elizabeth said, giggling a little. It made me laugh and Edward to chuckle quietly next to me.

"I'm fine, Elizabeth. Just a few bumps and bruises," I reassured her.

"Isabella Swan! I know you have a little more injuries than a few bumps and bruises! I talked to your mother!" she said. I giggled.

"Okay, I'm caught. I'm guilty," I said.

"Well, if it isn't Bella," I heard Edward Sr.'s voice say.

"Hello, Edward," I said.

"How are you, sweetie? Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"I feel fine," I said.

"Always injuring yourself," Edward Sr. muttered, chuckling his deep chuckle.

"Don't you know it," I said.

"So where's my beautiful granddaughter?" Elizabeth asked.

"Right here. Sophie, can you say 'hi,'" I said, putting the phone near her. She mumbled nonsense into the phone and tried to put it in her mouth, but I pulled it away.

"Hello, Sophie! Grandma and Grandpa love you!" Elizabeth said.

"She loves you, too," I said, smiling.

"Well, Bella, we must go. But call us soon so we can hear how everything is going," Elizabeth said.

"I will. We love you," I said.

"Love you, too!" she said, hanging up.

"Thank you," Edward said, pulling me close.

"No problem," I said, closing my eyes and snuggling up next to him.

**You guys are totally awesome!! I got over 250 reviews!! I only got 4 over but that's better than not reaching my goal!! So now I'm really going to push you guys!! Let's see if we can get over 350 reviews!! That's about 100 reviews so and I think you guys can do it!! So guess, what!! I got my New Moon DVD the fan edition from Wal-Mart, and I saw the Eclipse sneak peak!! I'm uber excited now!! But when I went to watch the deleted & extended scenes, THEY WEREN'T ON THERE!! How f****d up is that?? That's messed up!! I was totally looking forward to see the scene when they come home from Italy and Charlie gets all up in Edward's face. So you can imagine my disappointment. I really wanted to see how Edward handled that on the screen!! I wanted to see Edward stick up for his love for Bella!! I was already mad I didn't see it in the theater, but not being able to see it in the deleted scenes, really sent me over the edge. But, I did see the ones they released online. I didn't like any of them. The only one I liked was the one where Edward is driving Bella home. The others weren't even that good. Just boring Jacob stuff. SOME OF THEM COULDN'T EVEN BE CALLED SCENES!! They were just things with green screens behind them. So I'm kinda mad I didn't get to see that scene. Hopefully one day they'll release it!! Okay guys!! Let's see if you can give me over 350 reviews!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Just wanted to address to xXFlapjackXx before you read any futher. Yes, Bella moved the same time as she did in Twilight, I just decided to make Jacob phase earlier, because I didn't want to go through the whole Jake won't talk to her, Jake sneaks into her window thing and all that that happened in New Moon. Okay, guys!! Enjoy!!**

Chapter 14

BPOV

The next day, I got to go home. Carlisle managed to let Charlie let me stay at the Cullens' for the rest of the week. I'm happy and a little terrified of that idea. I'm happy because I get to relax with Edward. I'm terrified because Tanya is staying the rest of spring break.

"Don't worry, Bella. I won't let her get near you again without me by your side," Edward said as we pulled into the Cullens' garage.

"Okay," I said, unsure.

"Bella, relax. I love you," he said, kissing me. I smiled.

"I love you, too," I said.

He helped me out of the car and I leaned against the car while he unbuckled Sophie. He had Sophie in one arm and was holding me up in the other since I was sore everywhere. I had to where the sling for two more days, then was free to take it off.

Esme greeted us in the kitchen as I sat down.

"Hello, Bella. How are you doing?" she asked, moving my hair from my face. Edward sat Sophie on the counter and sat down next to me.

"I've been better," I said.

"Well, I made you some lasagna. I hope you're hungry," she said, placing the cheesy goodness in front of me.

"Mm, thanks, Esme," I said, digging in.

"You're welcome, sweetie," she said, heading to the backyard.

I ate hungrily, while Edward watched with a gross face.

"You know, this was your favorite food when you were human," I said, between bites.

"Well, I honestly don't know how I ate that stuff," he said, holding his nose.

"Well, it's good to me," I said, finishing up.

Edward cleaned up and my plate and helped me to the living room. I sat down on the couch between Edward's legs and Sophie between mine. I laid my head back on Edward's chest and sighed contently. We turned on the TV and Edward started flipping through channels. He finally settled on a football game.

I was in perfect bliss, until the devil herself walked in.

"Hey, Eddie," Tanya said, trying to sound sexy. I was becoming mad at her advances, honestly. That talk with Edward yesterday really made my confidence go up. Edward growled, but ignored her. I smiled smugly.

"Eddie, you're not mad at me, are you?" she asked, pouting.

"What do you think, Tanya?" he snapped, growling.

"I don't see why you love her anyways. She's just a human," she said. That's it. My anger boiled. All that I was holding inside, suddenly came out before Edward could even open his mouth.

"And you're a bloodsucking vampire who has sex with every man they meet. Last time I checked, that's what you call a hoe, or slut, or whore. Whichever you prefer, it doesn't matter because any one of them would fit you. I mean, you fit that description perfectly," I said, looking her up and down, sizing her up.

I heard Edward trying to hide his chuckles.

"At least I can satisfy Edward. He won't have to hold back with me. I can give him anything he wants," she said, glaring me.

"Oh, really? Can you give him a child? Nope, I didn't think so, but I can. Oh, wait, I already did," I said, smiling sheepishly and pointing down at Sophie. She glared harder at me. Then smirked.

"I remember when Edward was shirtless once. That was a sight," she said, smirking, trying to get to me. If she only knew.

"Honey, how do you think Sophie was conceived. I remember Edward with _no_ clothes on. God, that was a sight to see. He has a body of a Greek god. Him in all his nine inch glory. And, honey, he was human then. Imagine him now that he's a beautiful vampire, where he's perfect _everywhere_," I said, smiling smugly as her face fell. I wasn't even finished yet. This bitch is going to learn who Edward belongs to.

"And, he enjoyed it. A lot. I mean, I couldn't get him to shut up. I thought the whole neighborhood heard us. I mean he kept screaming _my_ name over and over again. I mean it was just, _Bella _this and _Bella _that. _'Bella, don't stop.' _I think China could hear him, he was so loud. And my God is this boy delicious," I finished, smirking at her, daring her to say something else. I put emphasis on my name so she would know whose name he was screaming.

Her mouth popped open by the end of my little rant. Edward looked like he could blush if he wanted. His mouth was hanging open, looking at me with a shocked expression on his face. What I said was true, and for once I wasn't embarrassed about it.

"You might want to close your mouth. You don't want to catch flies," I said, turning back to the TV. Tanya screeched and stomped off then, mad. I acted like I hadn't even heard her. Emmett came in laughing, with Rose behind him.

"Damn, Bella! You got some claws there," he said, still laughing his booming laugh.

"Bella, I don't say thins to everywhere. Welcome to the family. You just proved yourself as a true Cullen," Rose said. I smiled.

"Thanks, Rose," I said.

Edward shook his head, and we sat in a nice silence after that, that is, until Rose and Emmett started making out on the loveseat.

"Um, let's leave them be," Edward said, picking me and Sophie up. He didn't run us to his room, but into another room, which held a beautiful piano.

"Wow," I said, as he sat me on the bench and Sophie on top of the piano.

"I know, right? Esme bought it when she learned I could play," he said.

"Can you play for me? Like you use to do?" I asked.

"Of course," he said. Sophie looked at Edward's hands on top of her perch curiously.

A familiar tone started and I closed my eyes as the tears started. The last time I heard my lullaby was two days before Edward 'died.' I heard Edward chuckled and opened my eyes to look at him. He kept playing, but inclined his head towards Sophie. I followed his gaze and saw her fast asleep on top of the piano. I giggled and laid my head on Edward's shoulder. I closed my eyes again and continued to listen to the beautiful music. When it was done, I opened my eyes.

"Remember when you first played that for me?" I asked.

"Yep. Seventh grade, on your birthday," he said, kissing my forehead.

"Best birthday present ever," I said. Edward chuckled.

"Miss Sleeping Beauty has a birthday coming up soon in August," I said, slowly lifting my arm that wasn't in the sling, stroking Sophie's hair.

"At least I'm not missing that," Edward said.

"Ssh, let's not get all moody and ruin the moment," I teased, patting his knee. He sighed.

"You're right. I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," I said, kissing his shoulder.

"So….blood sucking vampire who has sex with every man they meet?" he smirked down at me. I blushed.

"I hope I didn't offend you," I said.

"You didn't. I find it kind of funny. She had it coming to her. I'm glad you stuck up for yourself," he said.

"Well, it's not my fault she was pissing me off," I said. But then I yawned.

"Let's get Sleeping Beauty and her mother upstairs," he said, picking up Sophie. He lifted me up next and ran us to his room.

"You know, I can walk," I said as he laid me and Sophie on his leather couch.

"I know, but I would like to get upstairs before next year," he said, with a boyish grin on his face.

I smacked him with a pillow, careful of Sophie, and smiled with him.

"Okay, time for Mommy to go to sleep," Edward said. I yawned again and nodded.

I laid down next to Sophie and Edward laid behind me, encaging both me and Sophie protectively in his arms.

"My girls," he whispered as I dozed off to sleep.

**So did you guys enjoy my little April Fools joke?? I thought it was pretty funny!! Haha!! Well, there's chapter 14!! I really wanted Bella to get back at Tanya and that just kind of came to me in bits and pieces. That's why it took so long to update cause I was trying to get something good together!! I hope it met yalls standards!! I know it's a little short, but I had a huge writer's block on this chapter. I wanted to get pass this chapter before continuing!! I think I spelled that wrong!! :) haha!! But anyways, I have this whole story planned out and I know exactly what I'm doing with it, which is awesome!! I have little notes in order of the things that are going to happen in the order I have them, and the little things in between so I don't lose my ideas, and yall are going to LOVE them!! I'm hoping to have this story finished before the summer ends, but it might not. Don't worry guys, there's WAY more chapters to come!! I'm probably going to update on most weekends considering it's the only free time I get until the summer. But I'm not near finished with this story. There will probably still be about 30 more chapters, just a guestamite, give or take a few!! This is going to be my longest story!! The only problem, I don't have any of the next chapters wrote out!! :( I usually have the next chapter wrote out before I write out the chapter before that chapter!! Make sense?? Well, I got to get going so I can write the next chapter!! And guys, yall are awesome!! 356 reviews!!!! Ahh!! Yall make me happy!! Let's see if we can get 100 more!! So let's see if we can get 450!! That would be awesome!! I'm going to push you guys each time I update!! Love yall!! ~Taylor~ P.S. Check out my other stories, well thier mostly one-shots, but their little stories that help me improve and I haven't gotten those many reviews on those, so review on those, too!! Love yall!! ~Taylor~**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

BPOV

Today was a great day and a bad day. Bad day, because it was the last day of spring break and we had to go back to school tomorrow. It was also a bad day because Edward had to go hunting.

It was a good day because Tanya was leaving. Unfortunately, so was Kate. Kate has become super close to me. I learned that she got to meet Jane Austen, the writer of my favorite novel. She even had a Pride and Prejudice copy that Jane Austen herself had signed. She's that old! I freaked when she showed it to me. She gave it to me, claiming she had another with her autograph on it back in Alaska.

"You better keep in touch," Kate said, hugging me.

"Definitely," I said.

We hugged one more time and she moved to say goodbye to everyone else. Tanya came up to Edward and I. Sophie was upstairs taking a nap.

"Eddie, are you sure you don't want to come back with us?" Tanya asked, trying to drape on him, but I blocked her before she could come within two feet of him.

"No, Tanya. I'm staying here with my _mate_," Edward growled. Tanya pouted.

"Please? We could have so much fun," Tanya said. I stepped up in her face then, being brave.

"Look, bitch. He said no," I snapped. She glared at me.

"Watch your back, human," she threatened.

"Oh! I'm so scared!" I said sarcastically. She glared even more and stomped off.

Once the Denali's were gone, Edward turned to me.

"Sorry, love, but I need to go hunting," he said. I could see his eyes darken as he spoke. I smiled.

"Go have fun," I said, kissing him.

He smiled and followed Emmett and Jasper out the door. I sighed. Great, I had a huge open Sunday. Alice came up to me, smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," she sang. She had an evil glint in her eyes. This pixie was up to something.

Before I could even process what she was doing, she had me in the backseat of her Porsche. Rose was in the passenger seat and Alice was in the driver's seat, with the house disappearing behind us.

"Where are we going? Guys, what about Sophie!" I panicked.

"Relax, Esme is babysitting. We're going shopping!" Alice said, bouncing in her seat, which scared me since she was driving.

"NO!" I said, dramatically, covering my eyes. "Kill me now! Bite me and suck my blood! Anything but shopping!"

"Oh, shut it, Bella. You would think I was shoving bamboo splinters under your nails," Alice said, rolling her eyes. **(A/N: That line sound familiar?? ****J Hint: Breaking Dawn, Book 1)**

I huffed. There was no getting out of this. I sat back and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I was getting drug through the mall by two hyper vampires.

Alice and Rose drug me into lots of stores. They would pick some stuff up, shove it at me, and then tell me to try it all on. It was exhausting! It went on for hours!

"Alice, can we got home now? My feet are killing me. And I really would like to relax," I said after the twentieth store.

"Stop whining, Bella. We got one more store," Rose said. I groaned as they dragged me again.

When we reached the store, I froze.

"No, no, mhuh, mhuh, no, no, no, no, no, no. Hell no. No, no. I refu- no, no!" I said, trying to yank my arm free. **(A/N: Haha, I got that from Cop Out!!)**

But they ignored me and drug me in anyways. Stupid strong vampires.

Alice threw me some underwear sets. How the hell did she know my size? I looked at the back of her head with a crazy look on my face. A little girl who was with her mom, looked at me, then burst into tears. The mother glared at me, but I was still staring at Alice.

She turned around, tapped her temple, then went back to being crazy. Rose pushed me into a dressing room. I tried everything on, blushing when they made me come out so they could see.

"I'm going to go wait outside while you finish up, Alice," I said, heading for the door.

"I'll go with you," Rose said. We walked out and sat down on the fountain ledge. We were silent at first, until I broke it.

"So, Alice goes crazy when she goes shopping," I said. Rose laughed.

"Oh, please. You should have seen her in the Mall of America in '99. You think this is bad, she was ten times worse then. Fifteen hours straight," Rose said.

"Whoa," I said.

"Alice will be Alice," Rose said.

Just then, we saw a little boy running up to the fountain next to where we were sitting. Him and his mother were talking quietly and we watched as the little boy threw a penny in the fountain. I looked at Rose and saw her looking longingly at the little boy.

"Rose?" I asked, touching her hand.

Her head snapped back to me.

"Sorry, Bella. Just thinking," she said.

"About what?" I asked.

"About my human life," she sighed.

"What about it?" I asked.

"What could have been if I didn't become what I am," she said.

"I'm confused," I said. She smiled sadly at me.

"When I was human, Bella, there was one thing I wanted in life. One thing I desired the most. A baby," she said.

"A baby?" I asked.

"A baby," she confirmed. "It was all I wanted. And I was so close to getting it. You have no idea. See, I was engaged to a man named Royce King. My father worked for his father and we met. Royce took a liking to me, and honestly, I didn't care because I knew he could give me what I wanted. And we got engaged. But it was all ripped away from me," she said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"When I was walking home from my friend, Vera's house one night, I saw Royce out with his friends. I regretted not calling my father to come get me when I saw that they were drunk," she said.

I realized what was fixing to happen, what she was going to say.

"Oh, God. Rose, they didn't" I said, disbelievingly.

"They did. They left me there to die. Carlisle smelled the blood and came running. He changed me," she said.

"And?" I asked.

"And, I learned that vampires can't have children. And I was heartbroken. Well, until I met Emmett," she said.

"Oh, Rose. I'm sorry," I said, hugging her.

"When I learned you had a baby, I was jealous. You can't believe how jealous I was. Now, I regret that because you're really nice, Bella. I like you. You make my brother happy and you made this family whole," she said. I smiled at her.

If she only knew the truth behind my pregnancy.

"Well, being pregnant is not all that fun," I said, lightly, trying to cheer her up. "You look fat all the time, you have to buy a whole new wardrobe, you have the weirdest food cravings, like peanut butter and spaghetti, and you have someone playing soccer with your insides. And you have to pee 24/7," I said.

It worked. She laughed.

Alice came out then, carrying some bags. Rose and I rolled our eyes.

"Come on, Bella. We got to get you home," Alice said. I gladly got up and followed her out the mall.

After packing everything up, we headed for my house.

"When we get there, Edward will be in your room," Alice said.

I smiled, glad I would see my love soon.

**Again, you guys are AMAZING!! Thank you for all the reviews!! I want to see if you guys could meet the goal each time I update!! It would make my day!! But, if that last a/n seemed demanding, it wasn't suppose to come off that way. I was trying to pump you guys up!! Sorry if it seemed like a demand. Okay, I know this chapter was kinda boring because we all know what happened to Rosalie, but did anyone catch the little hint I gave for the next chapter?? Haha!! I bet you just went back and read it to see what I was talking about!! :)) Well, get ready, cause the next chapter is HU-UGE!! You're going to be like HOLY FLAPJACKS!! Haha!! Are you guys ready?? I don't think yall are ready!! But maybe you guys can prove you're ready by giving me 550 reviews!! It should be easy you guys!! Its only 100 reviews. So to prove yall are all ready for the next chapter, let's reach 550 reviews, then I'll update!! So, get ready, get set, GO!!!!!!! REVIEW REIVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

BPOV

When we pulled up in front of my house, I jumped out, inviting Alice and Rose inside. They helped me with my bags. Charlie greeted us at the door.

"Oh, the famous Cullen sisters are here, I see. You two are all Bella talks about," Charlie said. I blushed.

"I'm going to go put these bags up," I said. I would have to take two trips with all the bags that I had.

"Oh, Esme dropped Sophie off about an hour ago, Bells. She's upstairs sleeping," Charlie said.

"Okay, thanks, Dad," I said.

Alice and Rose followed Charlie into the kitchen as I headed upstairs. I opened my door and saw a wonderful sight in front of me.

Edward had Sophie laying on his chest, fast asleep. She had his shirt fisted in her tiny hands. He was looking down at her with love in his eyes. He looked up when I sat next to him on the bed.

"Hey," I said, reaching over carefully and kissing him on the lips.

"Hey," he whispered.

"How was hunting?" I asked.

"Same, same. How was shopping?" he asked, smirking. I grimaced.

"Don't remind me. I'll be right back. I have to get the rest of the bags," I said, getting up. He smirked and I stuck my tongue out at him.

I went downstairs, but stopped on the steps when I heard what Charlie was telling Alice and Rose.

"I really want to thank you guys," Charlie said.

"What for?" Alice asked.

"You and your family have brought out a side of Bella I haven't seen in a long time. She's finally happy again. She's the old Bella," Charlie said.

I felt a little guilty, knowing I shut my parents out. I sat down on the stairs, wanting to hear the rest.

"We're glad we could help," Rose said.

"I was honestly scared. Renee and I were going to have to put her in a hospital. She was like….a zombie," Charlie said.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Has Bella told you about Sophie's father?" Charlie asked.

"Just that he was murdered," Alice said.

"That's it?" Charlie asked. I guess Alice and Rose nodded because he continued.

"Did she tell you that Sophie had a twin?" Charlie asked. I stopped breathing. Images of that day clouded my vision. Tears ran down my face. It was all my fault.

"What?" Rose and Alice asked together, both clearly shocked.

"Yep. Sophie had a twin. A little boy. Cutest little baby boy I've ever seen," Charlie said.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"When Bella was about eight months pregnant, there was an accident. She blames herself. It was horrible. It wasn't her fault. She was with her mother, driving to go see Phil, her stepfather, at a baseball game. Bella was driving, and her mother was in the passenger seat. They were at a red light. It turned green, and Bella started across the intersection. There was another driver, who was drunk, didn't stop at the red light, and hit Bella on her side. Shards of glass went flying, and one went into Bella's stomach, on the side that Sophie's twin was on, the little boy," Charlie said, sadly.

I touched the small scar that was a reminder that my little boy was no longer with me.

"Oh, no," Rose gasped.

"She was rushed to the hospital. Her mother was fine, just a little bruised, but Bella was in worst shape. The shard had pierced the little boys lungs. They operated immediately. They saved Sophie, but they told her the little boy wouldn't last long. He was premature, and the glass cut his lung too much, just barely missing his heart. He only lived for six hours before he died in Bella's arms. I've never felt so helpless in all my life as they took the little thing away from her. She screamed and cried, and threw a fit, screaming to bring her little boy back. I think his death was the final straw for her. She had already lost Edward, and losing that baby just set her off," Charlie said.

"Oh, my," Alice said, sounding like she wanted to cry.

I was too lost in the past to understand what I was doing. I couldn't hear anymore of it. I had to get away from the horrible memories.

I lurched to my feet and booked it out of the door, not even bothering to close it behind me. I took off into the forest, trying to outrun the memories. But no matter how far or how fast I ran, the memories overtook my mind.

I was barely conscious of the cold arms that caught me as I fell to the ground. The owner fell with me, as I held my head, trying to get the memories out.

"Bella, ssh. I'm here, sweetheart. Ssh," I heard an angel say, trying to soothe me. He pulled my hands away and pulled my head to his chest.

"My fault. It's all my fault," I sobbed, tears soaking into his shirt.

"Ssh, Bella. It's not your fault," Edward tried to soothe me again. I looked up at him with my blurry eyes.

"It is my fault. If I had looked before crossing that damn intersection, then I would have seen him coming. Our little boy would be here right now," I sobbed.

Edward wiped my tears, but it was useless, because more tears fell down after them.

"Oh, love, but here with us. Right here," Edward said, touching where my heart was beating fast.

"But it's my fault. I killed him," I sobbed again.

"Oh, Bella," Edward said, pulling me tighter to his chest. "You didn't kill him. It's not your fault. If you want to blame someone, blame that drunk driver. I swear, if I could, I would strangle him until he turned blue. But, Bella, it's not your fault. Look at me," Edward said, pulling my chin up gently, so I could look at him.

"It's not your fault, Bella. It never was and never will be your fault," he said.

"But if I had looked-"

"No, Bella. The guy was drunk. You had the right of way, it's his fault. Just because you didn't look doesn't make you a murderer. You are so sweet and loving. You are a perfect mother to Sophie, and I know that if our son was still here, you would be a perfect mother to him, too. You love him and he loves you. He is always looking down on us from where he is. He won't want you to blame yourself because it's not your fault. Bella, please hear me when I say that," Edward pleaded, looking to be on the verge of tears himself, if that were possible.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Edward wrapped me in his arms and I buried my head in the crock of his neck.

"Do you believe me?" he asked, quietly.

I nodded, wordlessly.

"Just hold me, please," I whimpered, as I started sobbing again.

Edward held me as close as possible and didn't let go. I don't know how long we were out there, but eventually, I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

**Okay guys, let's clear some things up!! I'm not demanding reviews out of you guys in exchange for chapters!! When you guys meet the goal I set for you all, that lets me know that you all are actually reading my story and actually care!! It makes me really happy that you all review!! So, let's make a truce!! From now on, even if you all don't meet the goal I ask for on the reviews, I'll still update. It'll just take me a little longer to do, especially these last 4 weeks of school that's left for me, but this summer, I should be updating at least twice a week, whenever I get a free day!! So, I was going to update last weekend (as in the weekend of May 1st), but it was prom and I went!! It was awesome!! I'm all sore now from dancing so much!! Me and my friend were dancing very provacitevly (I think that's how you spell that word) and we were having fun!! My friend is a girl, and no, I'm not a lesbo. I'm straight, no offense to anyone out there!! But I had a blast!! We had to go under lockdown at one point because the roads were all flooded!! You've all heard about the tornados that have been hitting the South and killing tons of people, right?? Well, I'm in the South, and it's been a crazy weekend!! Friday, I didn't update because we had 6 tornado warnings around my area in 1 night!! I'm not exaggerating!! And Saturday was prom!! Sunday I had a splitting headache and could barely move from my bed!! I think someone spiked the water!! Haha!! No, I just partied too hard, no I did not get drunk!! So, I think I'm free this weekend, so I should update!! And OME!! Did you guys see the new Eclipse trailer 2 Fridays ago on Ophra?? I rushed home from school and made it with 10 minutes to spare!! I totally freaked out when it came on!! I went back to school that Monday and gushed with my friends!! We're die hard Twilight fans!! I don't know about you, but I'm definately keeping my eyes on Carlisle in this movie!! Sorry Edward, but did you see Carlisle's bicep?? That was freaking huge!! Where was THAT the last 2 movies?? Maybe we'll get lucky and a newborn will rip Carlisle's shirt off!! Haha!! Hey, a girl can dream!! :) So, now you all know Bella's secret now!! Some of you picked it up in the last chapter!! Don't hate me!! He is needed later on in the story, and don't worry, you guys will be very happy with the outcome of the end of the story!! Just be patient with me, and just so you know, I'm not giving ANYTHING away!! Love you guys!! Review!! ~Taylor~**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

BPOV

I woke up the next morning in a cold embrace. My head hurt from crying the night before and my eyes were burning from too many tears.

I looked up gently at Edward, who gave me a wary look, waiting for the tears to start again.

"No, I'm done," I said.

"Bella, I've never seen you in so much pain," Edwards said, stroking my cheek.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I had held that in for so long, and when the memories came back, it hurt. A lot. I wasn't expecting it," I said.

"Bella, you shouldn't hold all these things inside. It's bad for you. I'm here, so talk to me," he said. I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I should have told sooner, but….I didn't want to remember," I said.

"I know, Bella. But don't shut me out. He was my son, too. We're going to grieve together. It's not your job to grieve alone," Edward said, kissing my forehead. I nodded against his chest again.

"I named him Sammie. Sammie Lee Masen. He's buried next to your grave stone. He was perfect. Looked just like Sophie, except for the eyes. They were brown," I said, smiling sadly as my little Sammie's face came into my mind. Edward smiled softly at me.

"He knows we love him. He's happy where he is. He's watching over us," Edward said.

"I just miss him," I said. Edward was silent for a minute, then spoke.

"Come on. Get ready. I want to show you something," he said, sitting up.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked.

He turned and smirked at me, "You'll see."

An hour later, I was fed, dressed, and sitting in Edward's car. Edward and I had skipped school, because we both needed a day to grieve for our lost son. Charlie left for work, after I told him I wasn't feeling good and would stay home with Sophie.

Sophie was in the backseat of the car, laughing at nothing. Edward was driving and smiling at me, holding my hand. I didn't know where we were going.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," Edward said.

"I hate surprises," I said.

"Well, you'll love this one. You'll see what happens when I get into the sunlight," Edward said.

"You're not going to burst into flames are you?" I asked, dead serious.

"Myth," he muttered.

"Turning into bats?" I asked. He laughed.

"Like I haven't heard that one before!" he chuckled.

"Garlic?"

"Nope."

"Coffins?"

"Try again."

"Wooden stakes or crosses?"

"Please. That just made humans think they had a fighting chance," Edward scoffed.

"Can vampires die?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"Yeah, but it's very difficult," he said.

"How?" I asked.

"We have to be torn apart and the pieces have to be burned, or else, we put our selves back together. Or we could just catch fire. You really don't have to tear us apart. It's just easier to disable the other vampire," Edward said.

"Oh," I said. It was quiet for a minute until I thought of something else.

"Fangs?" I asked. He laughed again.

"No, I don't have fangs. But my teeth are very sharp and venomous. Make sure you stay away from them while we have our….sessions," he smirked at me. I blushed.

"How do you become….you know, a vampire?" I asked. Edward stiffened, then sighed.

"It's very painful. It's the sharpest memory of my human life, while everything else is kind of blurry. It takes place for 3 days. You have to have the vampire venom in your veins in order for it to take place. It's the worst pain you could ever imagine. Imagine the worst pain in the world, then multiply that times 100. That's how bad it is," Edward said.

I shuddered at the thought of Edward being in pain.

"We're here," he said.

I looked out the window to see the Volvo surrounded by trees. There was a trail that led deep into the forest. Edward was at my door, opening it in a second. He already had Sophie on his hip. I took his hand and he helped me out.

"Now, we run from here," he said. I stared at him wide eyed.

"Uh, Edward. I don't know about you, but I'm not running. Maybe you've forgotten I'm the most klutz person in the universe," I said. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Silly, Bella. There's no way I'm letting you run. You're not running, I'm running. I'll carry you and Sophie," he said.

Suddenly, I was in his stone cold arms, tight against his chest. Sophie was in my arms.

"Keep a tight hold on her," Edward said.

"I'm heavier than your average backpack," I said, tightening my hold on Sophie.

He laughed. "You might want to close your eyes."

I nodded and closed my eyes, burying my face in the crock of his neck. I felt the wind rush past me, like I was flying. Suddenly, we were stopped.

"You can open your eyes," Edward whispered into my hair.

I opened my eyes. Edward set me down. I looked around and saw a bright light behind some trees.

I started walking towards it with Sophie still in my arms. Edward moved the branches out of the way for me and I stepped out into the light.

Warmth flooded me as I stood in the middle of the small meadow. There were flowers of different colors everywhere. I sat Sophie down on the soft grass and turned to find Edward still in the shadows, watching me.

I motioned for him to come to me. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, then stepped out into the sunlight.

**...*hides behind a light pole as the angry mob runs past me not seeing me* Okay, I know it's been FOREVER since I updated. Edward and Bella have already had their 1000th anniversary since the last time I updated! But you can't blame me! With my final exams going on, I've been busy trying to keep my grades up! Because no good grades, means no computer, and no computer means no new updates! So, my last test is Thursday, then I'll be out for the summer! Today was my last full day as a sophmore, so that means I'm officially a junior! EEPP! I'm excited! So who's ready for Eclipse? I know I am! Going 2 the midnight premiere! Hells 2 the yeah! 29 days! EEEEEEPPPPP! Notice how many letters that eepp gets due 2 Eclipse, and me becoming a junior eepp barely gets any! haha! That's what she said! Sorry, I had chocolate! So what sucks right now is that I'm still in school and it's June 1! That should be illegal! It's call cause we had 3 snow days back in January and February, so now we're making them up! Ugh! Anyways, back 2 Eclipse! :D The tv spots have been A-FREAKIN-MAZING! I'm totally going 2 stare at Edward the whole time! And Riley! Even though he's a bad guy, he's still sexy! haha Me and my friend are always fighting over Robert Pattinson! We came 2 an agreement! I get him in all his American movies and she gets him in real life and his British movies! Thankfully, most of the movies we've seen him in, he's American! haha! I'm evil! That means Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Remember Me, and both Breaking Dawn movies I get him! Mwhahahaha! Chocolate! WOO-HOO! So who's watching the MTV Movie Awards? I am! Their showing an exclusive clip from Eclipse, incase none of you knew that! I'm excited 4 this weekend! haha! I'm hoping it's a good Edward and Bella clip! NO ONE CARES ABOUT JACOB! It should be the proposal scene! I would love that! haha And it needs 2 be at least 3 minutes long! That would be amazing! Okay, so review please! I love you guys! Have a great summer!**

**~Taylor~**


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

BPOV

Edward in the sunlight was shocking. Let me tell you, it's not something I was expecting. I was expecting him to turn into a giant fireball, or a pile of ashes. But sparkling like a fairy? No, I never could have imagined that. He was beautiful.

We sat in the grass, Edward still as stone, Sophie between us, and me turning his hand over and over again. I watched as the sunlight caught his skin and sent a million sparkles everywhere, like diamonds.

"Beautiful," I murmured to myself. Edward jerked his hand away and scoffed. Oh, right. He could hear me talk low.

"Beautiful? This is the skin of a killer, Bella," he said, turning his head away from me.

"I don't believe that," I said, angry he thought of himself that way.

"It's the camouflage, Bella. It's what lures our prey in. I'm….I'm a killer," he said, turning away from me.

"You only kill animals. Last time I checked, humans do that, too. What do you think hunting is?" I said. I put my hand over his and he moved it.

"Bella, I've….," he took a deep breath, "I've killed someone." He bowed his head in shame.

My breath caught in my throat and I stared at him, shocked.

"It was an accident. I never intended for it to happen. I was still so new to this life and she was too close. But it doesn't mean anything. I'll have to live with that for the rest of my existence," Edward said, burying his face in his hands.

"Alice took me out hunting a month after I was turned. It was a split second decision after I caught the scent. I was faster than her thanks to my newborn strength. A girl was bleeding and I went crazy. And….and I killed her," he said, pain in his voice. It broke at the end.

I moved in front of him and put my hands around his wrists. I tugged and he got the message. He lowered his hands and looked up at me with eyes that had seen too much in this world. I put my hand to his cheek and leaned in and kissed him softly. I pulled away after a minute. Edward's eyes were still closed.

"I don't care," I said quietly. Edward's eyes snapped open, now filled with anger. He pulled away.

"You should! Dammit, Bella! I'm dangerous, to you and Sophie! I should just leave before something bad happens!" he said, suddenly 10 feet away from me and Sophie.

My heart pounded in my chest. He can't leave. I just got him back. I've lived without him once, and I can't do it again. I would go even crazier than I was when he 'died'.

"You wouldn't leave Sophie without her father, would you?" I asked, looking down, tears leaking out. "You wouldn't leave me, would you? I can't lose you again," I whispered the last part. He heard me.

He was suddenly at my side, wiping away my tears and pulling Sophie and I into his arms.

"You're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere. I said I should leave. That doesn't mean I want to leave. You're lucky I'm a selfish creature. I couldn't tear myself away from you or Sophie. Not when I just got you back," he said softly.

I smiled up at him.

"Good, because I wouldn't allow you to leave," I said.

He leaned down and captured my lips with his. He pulled away before we could get carried away. He leaned down and kissed Sophie's forehead.

"My little Soph," he whispered against her forehead.

Sophie giggled and tugged on his hair.

"Dada!" she squealed, then laughed.

Edward and I froze. We stared at Sophie. I was the first to recover.

"Her first word!" I said, my face breaking into a huge 100 watt smile. Edward was smiling, too.

I took Sophie in my arms.

"Can you say it again, Sophie?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Can you say it again, baby? For Mommy and Daddy?" I asked.

"Dada, Dada, Dada, Dada!" she said over and over again in her high pitched voice.

I cradled her to my chest and kissed her cheek.

"My baby's first word!" I cooed at her.

"Dada!" she said again before breaking out into laughter.

"She's going to be a daddy's girl," Edward said proudly.

"Oh geez," I said, jokingly.

"Do you want to go back to my house?" Edward asked.

"Sure," I said. We stood up.

"We'll come back here again one day," he said, dusting off his pants.

"Good. I like it here. It's beautiful here," I said, as he lifted me and Sophie in his arms.

I closed my eyes and he took off through the woods. When we arrived back at the car, I got in as Edward strapped Sophie in. When he was I the driver's seat, he sped off.

"Dada, Dada!" Sophie kept repeating over and over.

Edward's smile got even bigger every time she said it. I admit, I was a little sad her first word wasn't 'Mama' but I knew Edward deserved it. He missed her birth and the first 6 months of her life. I was glad he didn't miss her first word.

We got back to Edward's house in no time, thanks to Edward's crazy driving. We unbuckled Sophie from the car seat, who was asleep. We took her inside, to find everyone but Carlisle there.

Esme was cleaning and greeted us both when we came in. Edward told her how Sophie spoke her first word as I took her upstairs to Edward's room to lay her down. I kissed her forehead and closed the door. I went back downstairs to the living room.

Emmett and Jasper were playing video games. Rose was reading a fashion magazine and Alice was drawing dress sketches. Edward was sitting on the couch, looking off into space.

I sat down in his lap and his arms circled around my waist. Emmett looked up from the video game and looked at us.

"So how was your day playing hooky, love birds?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I blushed, which made Emmett grin even wider.

"Fine," I answered.

"Fine? Is that all? No Edward and Bella sexy time?" Emmett teased. I blushed even more, if that was even possible.

Edward threw a pillow and hit Emmett square in the face.

"Shut it, Emmett," Edward growled.

Emmett and Jasper laughed. Alice and Rose both looked at their husbands and glared at them. Their laughter died off. They each smacked the back of their heads. It sounded like rocks colliding together. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth.

"OW!" Emmett and Jasper shouted at the same time, rubbing the back of their heads.

"Idiots," Edward muttered.

**Whew! Another chapter! I know it's kinda short, but I'm working on it guys! So I'm going to write out chapter 19 after Pretty Little Liars! Have you watched that show? It's the best! If you haven't, don't worry, the 2nd episode comes on tonight at 7 if you want to start! It's really good! So guess what guys! 15 days until Eclipse comes out! EEEEEEEPPPPP! So my mom was going to take me and my friend to see midnight premiere, then she backed out on us! So I have to wait until the next day at 4 PM to see it! How unfair is that? Ugh, parents! :)) So today I was watching the E! channel and guess what I saw! That's right! An Eclipse tv spot! But not just any Eclipse tv spot! It was a brand new 1 and I don't even know the name of it! But it showed Jasper (Jazzy) as human or as a newborn! I couldn't really tell cause it was just a flash of him, but let me tell you, Jazzy was HOT! I was watching it while I was letting my aloe vera stuff dry on my back! I got severe sunburn on my back! There are blisters everywhere on my back! So you can imagine the pain of putting a shirt on! I didn't even put my bra back on it hurts so bad! I had to get my sister to pour milk on my back while I stood in the tub! Let me tell you now, milk is your best friend when you have sunburn! My back feels so much better now! It felt like the aloe vera stuff made it worse! So I poured milk on the burns, washed it off in cold water, then took an ibprofen (is that how you spell it?) and now I feel soooo much better! So, now, Sophie is suppose to be about 10 months in this chapter! It's May, I should have probably put that, but oh well! So how many of you have seen the new eclipse clip (hehe say that 10 times fast) where Edward is like "Doesn't he own a shirt?" But also there's that H-A-W-T kiss that Edward gives Bella? My insides melted when I watched it! EEPP! I was like, "Hellz yeah Edward! Mark your terrirtory Cullen!" haha! Jake was pissed, but who cares about him? haha That kiss is going to be a winner at the MTV Movie Awards next year! Speaking of that, who watched it? Rob and Kstew totally kissed! I don't think Kstew was expecting that! They're totally dating! Just come out with it you two! Haha! Maybe next year, they'll kiss again when they win for that smexy kiss that Edward gave Bella in that scene I just talked about! And hopefully they'll actually show it to everyone! But they totally kissed! So I'm fixing to go watch Prettly Little Liars! I'll update soon! Bye guys! Love yall!**

**~Taylor~**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

BPOV

I met Edward down in the main room. He was dressed in a black tux with a white shirt on underneath and a black tie. He looked gorgeous, of course. He had Sophie in his arms, who was nibbling on his fingers. They were cold and it helped while her teeth grew in.

Alice and Rose had me in Alice's bathroom all day playing Bella Barbie. I had been poked and prodded for three hours. Why? Because I was going to prom.

I know what your thinking. Why is that clumsy girl going to prom? Well, Edward had turned his dazzling, golden eyes on me and I gave in. Charlie thought I was going with Alice and Rose because he can't know about Edward.

I was in a dress that was white and teal. It had a zebra and cheetah print pattern. The stripes and dots were teal while the back part was white. It was a halter dress and stopped at mid-thigh. It made my cleavage look awesome and it hugged me in all the right places. My hair was down in big curls. Alice had me in teal four inch death traps. (link on profile)

Alice had a strapless dress on. Hers was so Alice. The top was black with small gems on it. It had pink fabric separating the top and bottom. The bottom was white, black, and pink. It had a tiger print on it. Her hair was in its normal spiky do. She had on at least a six inch black heel shoe. (link on profile)

Rose was gorgeous, as always. Rose's dress was strapless, also. The top looked exactly like a cheetah print. There was red fabric separating the top and bottom with a small buckle on it. The bottom was a whole bunch of thin, ruffled fabric. It was brown on top, tan under that, and a small silk-like layer underneath. She was wearing stilettos that were about five inches. Her hair was curly like mine, but half way up and half way down. (link on profile)

Alice wanted us all to have some sort of animal print on our dress. Alice and Rose looked gorgeous and I felt plain standing next to them.

Alice and Rose walked down the stairs before me, and joined their partners. I peeked around the corner, hiding my body behind the wall, and looked down the stairs at them. Edward was smiling up at me, waiting for me to come down. He had Sophie in his arms.

"Come down, Bella!" Alice said, smiling at me. Everyone, including Esme and Carlisle, turned to look where I was hiding.

"Alice, you put me in death traps! I'm going to kill myself! Or worse, someone else!" I said. Alice rolled her eyes.

"I've already seen it, Bella. You won't trip. Now come on or we'll be late," she said. I hesitated. One thing I've learned since finding out the Cullens were vampires, is never bet against Alice.

I bit my lip and shyly moved from behind the wall. I heard gasps, but kept my eyes on my feet, willing myself not to trip. When I reached the floor, I looked up at Edward.

His mouth was hanging open, eyes wide. I blushed when Emmett, being Emmett, let out a loud wolf whistle. Rose smacked him in the back of the head, and Edward growled at him. It was kind of sexy.

Edward then turned to me and smiled that crooked smile at me. I smiled back shyly.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Oh, Bella! You're so beautiful! All my girls are! Come on, picture time!" Esme said.

We took a picture of all six of us together, while Carlisle held Sophie. We did couple pictures; one with me and Edward; then one with me, Edward, and Sophie. All the boys took one together, then one with all the girls. After I was officially blinded, we headed off for the school. Forks High couldn't afford an expensive hotel, so they had to hold it in the gym.

Before leaving, Edward and I kissed Sophie by. A few days earlier, Sophie said her second word, "Mama." Charlie was a little concerned about her saying, "Dada," and I played the part of a sad, single mother. He couldn't know Edward was actually alive. Well, in that sense of the word 'alive.'

Edward and I took the Volvo, Alice and Jasper took Alice's Porsche, and Emmett and Rose took Rose's BMW. We pulled into a parking spot and Edward got my door before I could blink. We started towards the gym, the other couples ahead of us.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," I said. He chuckled.

"Prom is an important right of passage. I don't want you missing it," he said, looking down at me.

"Oh," I said with a smile.

We got our picture taken and headed inside. The music was loud and there were tons of people dancing on the dance floor. Alice and Rose came up to me.

"Come on, Bella! Let's dance!" Alice shouted over the music.

They pulled me away from Edward, who went and stood by Emmett and Jasper.

"Not in these shoes!" I said.

Rose rolled her eyes before bending down and taking the shoes off my feet. She tossed them by hers and Alice's and pulled me to the dance floor. They started dancing and I stood there awkward. It's not that I couldn't dance, I was just shy about it.

"Come on, Bella! Don't be shy!" Rose said.

I laughed and took her advice. I started dancing with them. "Tik Tok" by Ke$sha came on and we laughed crazily. I couldn't stop laughing.

I guess the boys got bored because they came over to us on the dance floor. Emmett and Jasper came up behind Rose and Alice and started dancing with them. I felt two cold arms around my waist and smiled. I turned to see Edward smiling down at me. I smiled at him and put my arms around his neck and kept dancing. We all laughed as Emmett started doing the robot. Or at least tired. 'Tried' being the key word.

When a slow song named, "U Smile" by Justin Bieber came on, I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. I laid my head on his chest and he laid his head on top of mine.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yes. Thank you for dazzling me into coming. I'm having so much fun," I said. Edward laughed at the use of my word 'dazzling.'

"Good. I wanted you to take a break from being the teenage mother tonight and be a teenager again," he said. I smiled and laid my head back on his chest.

When they played another fast song, Edward and I made our escape. I grabbed my shoes and we headed outside. We sat down on a cement bench and looked up the sky.

"It's beautiful out here," I said. Tonight, it was clear for once, and you could see the stars.

"It's alright. But not with you here in comparison," Edward said. I looked at him and smiled. He leaned in and kissed me. I felt like a princess with her prince. I felt like everything was perfect. But our perfect moment won't last long.

**So...I know Bella was a little OOC with the dancing part, but I was kinda tired of the Bella that couldn't dance. Everyone does her that way, so I made her a little different there. So...1 MORE WEEK UNTIL ECLIPSE COMES OUT! EEPP! I'm excited! Last night, I got Remember Me on Demand (I also saw it in theaters)! And I forgot how sad it was! I've watched it 3 times since I've got it (I burned it on a DVD) and I've cried each time! I got my sister 2 watch it and not 2 minutes into the movie she suddenly screams out, "Okay! I give up! I'm going to be both Team Edward and Team Jacob! He's just so hot!" haha! She was Team Jacob (idk why!) but know she's finally admitted that Edward is hot! We actually got in a fight about it last night, but now look at her! Falling all over Edward now! And all it took was her to watch 2 minutes of Remember Me! When it got 2 the sad part (I'm not revealing the end for those who haven't seen it) she was like, "NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" haha, all I said was, "Welcome to the Team Edward side!" Hehe, I love the part when he goes, "Why do you have an ashtray?" and the lady goes, "It's a bowl. It completes the room." and then he goes, "Well, I guess it was just here to tease me!"...and I like the part where Ally says to Aiden, "You're the assoholic!" haha! That part gets me every time! So I'm ready for Eclipse! Hopefully we'll get to see another shirtless Edward! If it stays true to the book, we should during the scene on the bed when Bella wants to have sex! haha! Thank you, Bella! She's the one who's suppose to strip him! O_o I can't wait for Breaking Dawn! But we have 2 wait a year and a half! UGH! And that's just for the 1st half! I want it 2 be 1 movie! Yes, they would get a lot more covered in 2, but we have 2 wait longer for the best part! Edward Daddy Time! I wouldn't mind going 2 see a 3 hour movie! Especially since it would be a Twilight 3 hour movie! I would get my money's worth! I survived going 2 see the Dark Knight, trust me when I say I would LOVE 2 see a 3 hour Twilight movie! That would be just a little piece of heaven for me! So, review! Love you guys! Next time I update, it'll probably be after I see Eclipse, so I can gush over it with you guys! EEPP! I'm ready!**

**~Taylor~**


	20. ECLIPSE!

Dear Readers,

ECLIPSE IS IN THE BUILDING! Or theater, should I say! But it was AWESOME! THE MOST BADASS MOVIE EVER! Haha, sorry, my Eclipse high hasn't settled down yet! I saw it yesterday, 'nuff said! Haha, I'm going 2 definitely go see that again! Someone FINALLY got the movie right! It was exactly like the book! The only thing missing was the Angela scene and the part where Alice kidnaps Bella! But I picked out about 5 dozen quotes from the book! "I am Switzerland!"

That was in the movie! The opening scene was PERFECT! The Riley scene, not the meadow scene! Although, the meadow scene in the beginning, not the ending one, was GREEEEAAAATTTTTT!

Edward: In my time, it's normal! (it went something like that, I couldn't hear because that's when 3 assholes decided to block my view! Sorry bout the language, I'm still pretty pissed about that! People wouldn't shut up through the whole movie!)

Bella: In my time, it means I got knocked up! (I know that parts right!)

So yeah, I got a few funny stories about it! I went with my sister, her friend, and one of my friends who is crazy obsessed with Rpattz/Edward. (She laughed evilly on the part that Bella broke her hand!) We had to sit in line, we got there an hour early and the movie hadn't dropped from the time b4 us yet, so we're waiting in line, everyone's piling out of the theater that we're fixing 2 go into, and my friend's like, "HURRY UP!" She kept saying over and over. I said to her, "Hey, you've waited….(I had to count on my fingers from November til June; I know, I'm pathetic) 7 months for this, I think you can wait 20 more minutes!" BIG MISTAKE! She squeezed the life out of my arm! I know have a bruise! She said, while squeezing my arm, might I add, "NO I CAN'T!" Everyone turned 2 look at us cause she screamed it. True story!

My next story is, that the 3 assholes I told you about earlier in the post, came in right on the first meadow scene and blocked my view! One of them sat down right in front of me, and his big head was in the way! The other 2 moved, and he got up, AGAIN, and they moved down, so at least his head wasn't in my way!

Next story: Okay, so it's the scene when Leah goes for the newborn that was missed and Jacob comes out and helps her, throwing the newborn off of her. The newborn wraps his arms around Jacob and squeezes him, crushing his bones. When Jacob was phased back, naked might I add, (haha at that point I turned 2 my friend and said, "Oooo, Nakie Jakie!" haha) anyways, when he's screaming in pain, I hear something. A GIRL WAS SOBBING! She was lower down in the theater, like the middle row, I was very top row, and she was sobbing so LOUD! I'm sitting there thinking, "Really? She does know it's just a movie right? It's nothing serious! He freaking heals like a….a….your tongue! (Fact: Your tongue actually heals faster than any other part of your body! Why do you think it only hurts for a minute after you accidentally bite it? Your tongue has special healing powers!) Anyways, she sitting there sobbing like a madwoman whose cat just got ran over! She stopped when they carried him away. Crazy, I know! Haha!

Next story: So it's the proposal scene (MY FAVORITE!) and it's just after their kissing and Edward's like, "Not tonight!" I turned to my friend, who was steaming with jealousy, and started fanning my face, I actually needed to do that! I was flustered just freaking watching that scene! I asked, "Is it me, or was that just the steamiest scene you ever seen?" Haha, that scene was HOT! I was finally glad to see it! I've been wondering how they were going 2 play that scene out, and it was PERFECT! Although, I did notice, instead of fighting with Bella a little more, Edward kinda gave in WAY too soon! I mean he said like, 1 line and then was like, okay let's try! And they started going at each other like bunny rabbits! But who's complaining? Not me, that's for sure! After I said that though, I got nails dug into my skin! I've actually got the bandages to prove it! My friend clawed me 2 death and whispered screamed, "SHUT UP!" Haha! It was fun getting under her skin! It's so easy! And when Bella said, "Yes," after Edward popped the question, literally, people started cheering and clapping! No lie! They were like, "FINALLY!" They were glad she finally said, "Yes." She should have said yes the 1st time!

Okay, now let's talk about some of my favorite scenes in the movie! I was glad that they added some Riley scenes in there, cause I LOVE Riley! Hey, he may be the bad guy, kinda, but he is still very SEXY! I'm Team Edward/Riley!

Okay, so Riley scenes: I actually liked how they fit those in there! It focused on other things and showed just how dangerous that Riley and Victoria were! I mean, I wish Edward and Bella had a little more screen time together, but those Seattle scenes fit in there perfectly!

The Volturi in Seattle scene: Okay, this one was just boring and slowed the movie down! It's just my opinion, but I really don't like Jane or Dakota Fanning! I'm not hating on her, but I just don't really like her! I mean, she's my age and she goes and does The Runaways! I haven't seen it yet, and I'm not hating on it, I actually want to see it! I can already tell that the movie is going to be good, but also a little….okay, a lot more vulgar than any Twilight movie put together! Kstew is 20 years old, a legal adult! Dakota is like what, 16/17? She does a movie where she has sex and does drugs! Don't you think that's a little too much for her to do? It's almost as bad as Miley Cyrus' new clothing she wears! Anyways, this scene just kinda slowed the movie down and wasn't really needed!

The First Meadow scene: This scene was very sweet and romantic! And hilarious! One of my favorite quotes was in that scene! The one above when Bella says, "In my time it means I got knocked up!" Haha, that line gets me every time! It was just great! I didn't really hear much of that scene cause of those 3 assholes I told you about that decided to walk in late! But when Bella was like, "I need to get back at 4," and she got up and started walking away from Edward, he just stayed there. Me and my friend were like, "Is he going to go after her or is he just going to sit there?"

The Parking Lot When Edward and Bella Return From Jacksonville scene: When Edward asked Bella to stay in the car and she didn't everyone laughed like I knew they would. What really ticked me off was that Bella got on the motorcycle, even though Edward was there. That's not suppose to happen. It's suppose to be when Edward is away, she goes to Jacob because her true love isn't there! She only goes to see Jacob when Edward is gone, not when he's standing right there! It makes it look like she chooses Jacob over Edward and we all know she would never do that! Not if she wanted to keep her head! If she ever broke Edward's heart, actually she did when she kissed Jacob, then we would all chase after her with pitchforks!

The Police Station scene: This is in the beginning and Edward and Bella go to the police station. After Riley's parents walk out and Charlie comes out, they talk, Edward's all nice, of course! Then Edward pulls the 'plane tickets' card, and I was expecting a whirlwind of emotions from Charlie when Bella said there were two tickets and wanted Edward to come with her, but was surprised when he didn't throw a fit! All he says, "There's two tickets? Super." HAHA that had me in a fit of giggles! The way he said it with no emotion was GREAT! I love Billy Burke! The 1st Twilight movie, he was all awkward, New Moon he was a lot better, and Eclipse he was just FANTASTIC!

The First Awkward Kiss Between Jacob and Bella scene: Eh….it was okay! Not really how I'd imagined it! I mean, yeah everything was there and it was exactly from the book! The part where Jacob is telling her he loves her is exactly how I pictured it! It was the part where Bella punched Jacob in the face is what I didn't picture exactly. I mean, it looked kinda fake if you ask me! It was good, just that it was a muffled sound and it looked like Jacob was frozen there, like they just put his image there and he wasn't actually there. Her reaction was really good, haha, everyone laughed and 'oooo'ed, my friend laughed evilly like I said and said, "Mwhaha, take that Bella!" Yeah, my friend completely hates Bella/Kstew cause she gets to kiss on Rob, and is 'dating' him. Don't get me started on that. THEIR DATING! That's all I'm going to say.

The Proposal scene: Ahhhhh, the proposal scene! The best damn scene in the whole movie! It was….there aren't words to describe how….how….romantic and fluffy it was! I mean, they got it PERFECT! It was exactly how I'd imagined it! Right down to the, Edward: "Stop taking your clothes off." Bella: "Do you want to do that part?" THANK YOU DAVID SLADE! I'M FREAKING IN LOVE WITH YOU NOW! Finally, someone got a really famous scene right! Right down to the little lines! I was surprised that quote was actually in there! I'm like, "YES!" I literally threw my fist in the air and whispered screamed that! When Edward got down on one knee and the way he did it was just perfect….too perfect! And when he lifted her off the bed and swung her around, kinda, it was so sweet! And the leg hitch! Three words….OH MY EDWARD! That was AWESOME! This scene altogether was steamy! My stomach started doing flip flops when they were making out on the bed! I was picturing myself in Bella's position like I'm sure most of you were, also. I was actually flustered after that! True story! It's all Edward's fault! He's so damn sexy when he's in make-out mode!

The Graduation scene: It's simple, Anna Kendrick is officially badass! She was great in that scene! I personally love Jessica/Anna! Anna is a great Jessica! They couldn't have found any better Jessica than Anna! But I was a little surprised they put Bella and Edward by each other. I pictured it like the book described where Edward had to sit in the front and Bella had to sit by Jessica. Eric was actually suppose to give the speech. But Jessica did a good job! "Who the hell knows?" Haha, I loved her speech! But I was glad they put Bella and Edward by each other! It was sweet! And when Charlie stood up, I couldn't help but let a chuckle loose! The only thing wrong with that scene is that Jacob and Billy weren't there, but who cares! TEAM EDWARD! Haha!

The scene after Bella punched Jacob and Edward pulls up: Okay, let's just all admit, Edward is one sexy guy when he is pissed off! I think I would do something to piss him off just so he could look that hot! It was great! And Jacob's line in that scene, had me in tears. Literally. Jacob: I kissed Bella….she broke her hand….on my face….big misunderstanding." OH MY EDWARD was that funny! I almost peed myself laughing so hard! I'm not Team Jacob, but he was pretty funny in this movie, especially this scene!

The Kitchen Scene When Bella Gets Her Hand Wrapped Up: Emmett: What'd ya do, Bella? Try to walk and chew gum at the same time? Bella: No, I punched a werewolf in the face. Emmett: Badass! Haha, I love Emmett! He was great! That line has me every time! It's not like the book, but I personally think it was better than the line from the book. I mean, "Fall down again, Bella?" was just a little too boring. But "Try to walk and chew gum at the same time?" was soooo much better!

The Rosalie's History scene: Okay, this scene is what I was anxious, other than the proposal scene, to see how it played out! I was waiting for this scene. The one thing they didn't mention was how much she really wanted a baby. They touched on it for like one line, and that was it. I don't think they stressed it enough to show just how much Rosalie wanted a baby. They didn't say anything about how she would do anything for one, even give up Emmett. But her history scene, was just heartbreaking! It's not really how I pictured it. I pictured it much, much darker at night and not so light as it was. I didn't picture any cars passing by. I pictured it an empty street with Royce and the men under an orange-like streetlight. Not a bright one. And when Royce called her over and she went over, I was like, "No! Don't do that!" It broke my heart! I actually cried! Human Rosalie seemed so vulnerable!

The Jasper's History scene: This one was great! Not my favorite, but really good! Exactly how I'd imagined it. Except instead of late evening, I think it was late evening, I pictured it at midnight or somewhere around there where it was almost pitch black. But it was really good! Exactly how I had pictured Maria, Lucy, and Nettie! Again, they kept the lines straight from the book! And human Jasper….well, there's not much you can say, except that he was very sexy in his Confederate uniform! GO SOUTHERNS! No offence to anyone! I'm from the South, so of course I'm going to support Jasper! Haha! Anyways, the scene where he had to destroy that little newborn in the barn, was really depressing, especially when he said he could feel what they were feeling. That was straight from the book! Another point for David Slade! I was a little disappointed they didn't show Jasper walking into the diner and seeing Alice, but they did say what they said in the diner. And they didn't have Edward say that he came home from a hunting trip to find all his things in the garage! That would have been good! And when Alice and Jasper kissed, me and my friend were like, "AW!" and clapped silently. It was funny cause Bella looked away awkwardly! Oh, and it showed his battle scars!

The Tent scene: I think everyone was looking forward to this scene! I was! Jacob: Let's face it….I'm hotter than you." You know as much as I do that there's a double meaning in that line! Haha! Edward was furious! I'd never thought I'd say this, but thank you, Jacob Black, for making Edward furious, which in return made him look even sexier than he already is! A mad Edward is sexy….a furious Edward is like, Oh Hot Damn, This is my Man! But again, the lines were exactly from the book! Edward: If you weren't trying to steal the reason of my existence, I might actually like you. Jacob: If you weren't going to suck the life out of the girl I love, then….no, not even then. Haha, Jacob is pretty funny, but still I'm Team Edward forever!

The Second Kiss Between Jacob and Bella: Um….okay. It was pretty awkward. I felt a little uncomfortable actually. It was weird seeing them kiss. I was like, "Okay….awkward!" But when Edward called Bella 'Mrs. Cullen' I was dazzled! Again, I was picturing myself in Bella's shoes. Hehe! And guess what….THEY KEPT IT TO THE BOOK! Edward's top ten best nights were in there! Again, I FREAKING LOVE YOU, DAVID SLADE! But when Jacob comes up over the mountain top saying, "You're marrying him?" everyone was like, "Oohh!" They were not expecting that! I wasn't either, I forgot how he found out, I didn't have time to finish reading Eclipse! I've read it many times before, but I was reading to remember how everything went. But when Edward tries to stop Bella, and she's screams, "DON'T" I was made my hand into cat claws and said, "Rarr." That's suppose to be a cat noise, imagine a cat hissing at you. That's what I said.

The Fight Scene the Cullens/Werewolves vs. the Newborns scene: This was the greatest action scene ever! It was intense! And the look Emmett and Paul gave each other was awesome! To me it said, "Secretly, we're cool. But around everyone else, we hate each other. And thanks!" Haha! But overall, that scene was INTENSE! And when Victoria saw all her precious little newborns being killed by the Cullens and the Wolves, she's like, "WTF?"

The Battle Edward vs. Victoria and Seth vs. Riley scene: Okay, this was my second favorite scene! It was fun seeing Edward all dark! And I felt really bad for Riley when he's getting killed and he calls for Victoria and she doesn't give him a second glance. When Edward was screaming at Victoria that she would never get another chance like that, his tone kinda reminded me of the scene in Remember Me after Caroline's art show, he goes to his dad's work and they get into that fight and he was shouting at his dad. If you haven't seen Remember Me, then you won't know what I'm talking about. But this scene was AWESOME! Bella wasn't suppose to stab her arm, but I think it was better that she did. It related her to the third wife. And Edward seeing her through his headlock, his "Oh s***," look on his face was great! But I think the best thing in the whole scene was when Edward killed Victoria! They kept it exactly to the book, where it looked like he was kissing her neck, but actually tearing her head off! And when he was done, he just walks over to Bella casually and just rips her shirt to wrap it around her arm. He doesn't say anything! Haha, that was great! Oh, him just ripping Victoria's head off is no big deal! And then he just took out a lighter and threw it on Victoria's body! Um….where did he get that lighter? Vampires don't smoke, and he wasn't expecting Victoria to come after him. Is it just a coincidence that he happened to have a lighter on him that day? Haha, before he left, he probably thought to himself, "Underwear, check. Bella, check. Lighter in case a vamp comes after us and our plan to keep Victoria away from Bella fails, check."

The Time Jacob Gets Hurt: There's not much to really say about this scene. I told you my story about it. The dead silence and some girl starts sobbing when he screams in pain. And when I said, "Nakie Jakie." That's about all I really have to say about it. It was really good, exactly how I'd imagined it, even though they didn't show it in the book, we just read it when Edward told Bella. It was a pretty good scene though. It showed Edward was really concerned for Jacob cause he knew it was going to hurt Bella. See, this is why Edward is so much better than Jacob. If Edward got hurt, Jacob would laugh and try to take Bella while Edward was weak. If Jacob got hurt, he did, then he would be concerned for him and try to help him get better so it wouldn't hurt Bella. FYI, Edward is therefore, better than Jacob.

The Bad News Bella Gives Jacob scene: When Bella pulls up in front of Jacob's house and he suddenly screams, you see Billy's face and you're like, "Whoa." It was pretty heartbreaking. I don't like Jacob, but I felt really sorry for him. Bella: Until my heart stops beating. Jacob: Maybe even after. For a second, I actually doubted there was even going to be a Breaking Dawn. The look on Bella's face made me think that she was going to run back to him and profess her love to him and leave Edward. Now, that would have made me really mad because, 1) it wouldn't follow the story. And 2) Edward and Bella are suppose to be together. Jacob imprints on Renesmee, which I still think is a little gross.

The 2nd and Last Time in the Meadow scene: This scene was really good! They kept to the book, yet again no surprise there, and added a few lines in there. Bella stands up and gives this long speech about how she wants to do everything right, it shows Edward's face. He looked like he was thinking, "I'm so proud of her….or….How did I get so lucky?" Either one of those, I can't read people that good. But it was sweet overall. It followed most lines from the book. Edward didn't try to have sex there, but it was applied that Bella wanted to wait after their married. The bulletproof line was in there! It was good! I expected them to kiss, but they didn't, sadly.

The credits: "! IT CAN'T BE OVER! I DON'T WANT TO WAIT A YEAR FOR BREAKING DAWN, AND IT'S JUST THE 1ST HALF! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!"

As you can tell, I was pretty sad when the credits started rolling! I'm not ready to wait a year and a half for part 1 of Breaking Dawn! It's going to be torture. But the good thing about it, if it's rated R, I can get in to see it cause I'll be 17 and a senior when it comes out! There better be tons of sex and pillow feathers! And most definitely a NAKED EDWARD! If there's not, someone's going to die!

My Character Reviews:

Edward: It seemed to me like he was barely in it. I think it was because he didn't talk that much in the middle. In the beginning he talked some, but the middle, he was there, just really quiet. He had a few lines here and there, but the end is when he talked the most. He was a lot less brooding, if you ask me. He was more laid back as the film progressed. He was kinda uptight at first, but then in the middle, he let loose and actually became the Edward we all read in the books but have been absent in the last two movies! Again, thank you David freaking Slade!

Bella: She was a mixture of herself in Twilight and New Moon. She was kinda awkward and shy like in Twilight, but more outgoing and more involved like she was in New Moon, if that makes sense. She was like mid-way this time. 1st movie, it didn't seem she gave any effort, 2nd movie she was borderline and almost out did it. But the 3rd movie, I think she was perfect. She nailed it the third time around.

Jacob: A jerk, but still a young boy. He had his moments where he showed the right emotion. He was a little cocky, okay a lot cocky. There's not much to say about him. He was funny but he was kinda a jerk throughout the movie.

Alice: Oh, Alice! I wish I had a best friend like Alice! One who, sets up a slumber party, but leaves me alone with her hot brother Edward and gets her family out of the house so we can talk about sex and marriage. And so we can get engaged! I really need to find me an Alice!

Jasper: His accent was somewhat there! It was there at points, but then at other points it was gone. I think he did talk in his flashback, because I remember his accent being really thick at one point. But overall, he was awesome! Of course, he's Jasper!

Carlisle: HELLOOOOOO, DOCTOR! They say an apple a day keeps the doctor away, but if Carlisle was my doctor, I'll never eat another apple ever again! Dude, where have you been hiding all that muscle for the past 2 movies? Esme is one lucky gal! You should wear tight t-shirts like Edward to work. You would never have to numb another girls body part again to stitch them up! They would be too busy looking at your muscles to even begin to comprehend what's going on!

Esme: Dear, sweet Esme! Who knew you could be so violent when you wanted to? You can kick some newborn ass, is all I got to say!

Rosalie: I feel really bad for Rosalie. After her story, you see her side clearly and don't really blame her for being so mean to Bella. She was great and obviously got some sort of message through to Bella.

Emmett: What is there to say? It's Emmett! Emmett is BADASS! He cracks me up! He is such an intimidating, loveable teddy bear! I love you, Emmy!

Charlie: Charlie, you, sir, are one badass father! Having the sex talk with your daughter was very brave of you! I figured when she said she was a virgin that you would be happy to hear it! Not cover your ears! But oh well! Keep rocking, Charlie! Oh, and can you do us all a favor and lighten up on Edward, eh? He's really sexy….er, I mean, very polite.

Overall Review: This movie was definitely one of the best Twilight movies. The first barely had any book content, the second had somewhat of the book content, but the third was like a direct copy of the book itself. All the little quotes were there and most of the important scenes. The love triangle was there, but I think it was a little _too_ focused on Bella and Jacob, and so they didn't really have time for Edward and Bella. But the romantic scenes between the two definitely made up for the less screen time they had together than they should have had. And in the end, we all know who she picks. We got 2 other movies to look forward to and don't have to worry about the love triangle. The action was badass, I like that word now, and the romance was intense and left you wanting more. There were definitely some twists and turns. The action kept you on the edge of your seat the whole time. I was like in a daze, so I couldn't really remember everything, so I'm definitely seeing it a second time. I suggest you all do the same so you can see things you missed. Usually, when I see a movie I really like, I see it a second time because you miss things the first time around!

So I hope you enjoyed my long review post! Now, it's your turn! I want to know what you all thought of the movie! And tell me some interesting stories that happened when you went and saw it! Did you guys hear about the movie not working in Chicago? The sound went out at midnight premiere and they had to get a refund or something like that! If anyone in Chicago knows what happened, review! We all want to know what happened, I'm sure!

Next week, I'm going on vacation so I won't update. The latest I'll update is not next Thursday, but the next. 2 weeks from today! I'm sorry to make you wait, but I won't have internet connection!

But review this chapter and let me know what you thought about Eclipse! Oh, and your favorite quotes! Love you guys!

~Taylor~

Favorite Quote Outtakes:

Edward: In my time, it's normal.  
Bella: In my time, it's called I got knocked up.

Charlie: Yeah, the distance will do you some good.  
Bella: Yeah as long as you use the companion ticket. *she looks at Edward when she says this*  
Charlie: Wait, there's two tickets? *Edward and Bella nod* Super.

Charlie: You are being careful, right?  
Bella: Dad, trust me. Edward is old school.  
Charlie: Old school? Is that the term yall use now? (I think that's what he said)  
Bella: Dad, I'm a virgin, okay.  
Charlie: Nahh! *covers ears*  
*Bella runs upstairs*  
Charlie: I'm liking Edward a little more.

Charlie: What's going on?  
Jacob: I kissed Bella….she broke her hand….on my face….big misunderstanding.

Carlisle: It's sprained, so it should heal quickly.  
*Emmett and Jasper walk in*  
Emmett: What'd ya do, Bella? Try to walk and chew gum at the same time?  
Bella: No, I punched a werewolf in the face.  
Emmett: Badass.

Jacob: I can't sleep with all that teeth chattering going on. *sees Bella shivering*  
Edward: *hears Jacob's thoughts* Forget it.  
Jacob: Let's face it. I am hotter than you.

Edward: Can you please, try to control your thoughts?  
Jacob: I really get under that ice cold skin of yours don't I?

Edward: If we weren't natural enemies, and if you weren't trying to steal the reason for my existence, I might actually like you.  
Jacob: If you weren't planning to suck the life out of the girl I love, I don't know…no…..not even then.

Renee: I'm not going to see you. You'll be at the University of Alaska.  
Bella: They got a great Science program.  
Renee: You mean they got a great Edward program.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

BPOV

I was sitting in the living room, watching a fashion show with Alice. I was actually bored by it. Fashion was never my thing.

Jasper and Emmett were outside playing football. Rose was in the garage tinkling with the cars. Carlisle was in his study. Esme was dusting the shelves and pictures in the living room. Edward, my Edward, was playing the piano with Sophie in his lap. I could hear the soft sound of Claire de Lune.

The music soon moved into a different sound. It was soft and gentle. I recognized it as my lullaby. Edward had written it for me when we were fourteen. Well, I was fourteen, Edward was fifteen. It was a birthday gift from him.

Alice was too engrossed in the show to notice me walk over to Edward. I stood behind him and bent down to put my chin on his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and watched his fingers dance over the black and white keys.

Suddenly, the shrill of my cell phone flooded into the room, ruining the peaceful moment with its loudness. Edward didn't stop playing as I went towards my purse. I dug out my cell phone and the caller I.D. said, 'Renee.'

I sighed and laughed at my erratic mother. She always had to talk to me when something exciting happened to her. I flipped the phone open and kept my eyes on Edward, watching him interact with Sophie as he played.

"Hello?" I answered smiling.

The sound of crying made that smile disappear faster than it appeared.

"Bella! Oh, God! Oh, Bella!" my mother sobbed.

"Mom? Mom, what's wrong?" I asked, frantic.

By now, Edward stopped playing and everyone was crowded around me. Oh yeah, they have super hearing.

The only reply I got was Renee's sobs.

"Mom, calm down. Tell me what's wrong," I said.

She took a deep breath. Her breath made the phone crackle.

"Oh, Bella! It's horrible," she said, a little calmer, but not by much.

"What happened, Mom?" I demanded. I was really starting to get worried.

"It's Elizabeth and Edward! There was an accident," Renee sobbed again.

My eyes automatically flew to Edward. His eyes were wide, staring at my phone.

"Are they okay?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"Oh, Bella! Edward, he's…..," more sobs, "he's dead." She was sobbing full out now.

Alice took Sophie from Edward. He squeezed his eyes closed, burying his head in his hands. Esme wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Tears leaked from my eyes.

"And E-Elizabeth?" I asked, scared of the answer I would get.

"She's in the hospital. It's critical. Bella, they said she's not going to make it," Renee sobbed. I understood why Renee was so torn up. Elizabeth was her best friend, practically her sister.

That one sentence was all it took for Edward to break Esme's vase. Sophie started crying, sensing that something was wrong with her daddy. Edward put his forehead on the glass wall, closing his eyes.

It hurt me to see Edward so torn up inside. Edward use to be really close to his mother. He went to her about everything. Now that his mother is just about dead and he can't even see her one last time, I could understand why he's in so much pain.

I quickly formed an idea in my head and looked at Alice, who nodded with a sad smile. Edward's head snapped towards her, then to me, before turning it back out the window.

"I'll be in Phoenix in a few hours, Mom," I said, before hanging up.

I walked over to Edward and laid my hand on his shoulder.

"Go see her," I said. He looked up at me again, then to Alice again. She must have confirmed something for him, because soon she passed Sophie to Esme, and was upstairs packing bags.

Edward pulled me close. I pulled his head to my shoulder and he sobbed quietly. Esme calmed Sophie down and Carlisle went to call for a plane.

Me, Sophie, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Alice were going to Phoenix. Edward was going to see his mother before she died.

Two hours later, we were on a plane heading to Phoenix. I had called Charlie at work and explained what happened. I told him I would be home in about a week.

When we landed, it was night, which was good for the Cullens. We rented a car and headed straight to the hospital. The plan was that I would go talk to Elizabeth first, then Edward would come in.

I went up to the receptionist. It's a good thing this town is big. We really don't need people recognizing Edward.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked, looking at Carlisle and Edward. I spoke.

"Yes, we're here looking for Elizabeth Masen's room," I said.

She looked at her computer before muttering, "Room 4810."

I thanked her and walked towards the room. I knew this hospital too well. Renee wasn't there, which made everything easier. I kissed Edward's cheek before opening the door.

Elizabeth looked up from her bed. She was covered in bruises and had an IV and heart monitor hooked up. From the way she looked, it looked like she would be fine. But I learned that the internal bleeding in her brain was killing her because the doctors couldn't stop it.

"Bella," she said softly, a smile on her face.

"Hey, Elizabeth," I said, sitting down in the chair next to her bed. I place Sophie in my lap.

"Sophie," she smiled softly at her granddaughter.

Tears fell softly down my face. Elizabeth saw them and took my hand.

"Don't cry, dear Isabella. I'm going to be with Edward and Eddie," she said. I smiled softly. She always called Edward Sr., 'Eddie.' She was the only person I allowed to call me 'Isabella.'

"Just Eddie," I said, trying to bring up the subject. She gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean, dear?" she asked. I looked down, then back up at her, taking a breath.

"If I showed you….someone, would you promise not to scream? It's going to be kind of a shock," I said.

She nodded slowly, her brow furrowing. Edward always looked like Elizabeth when he furrowed his brow just the way she's doing right now.

I got up and went to the door. I opened it and motioned for Edward. He hesitated at first, then slowly walked in the room, turning to face his mother.

**Well, there it is! So my vacation was awesome! Gatlinburg was BEAUTIFUL! Hehe, so I got a couple of stories about it! We went up there with my aunt and uncle and twin cousins. So one night, we wanted to go to this steakhouse called, The Peddler. When we got there, we realized it was an expensive restraunt (did I spell that right?). Anyways, we were worried how much money it was going to cost us to eat there. So, we sit down and my aunt comes in with her family. We order our drinks and food. An hour and 45 minutes later...no food. We've each had at least 4 drink refills! Our waitor comes out and we ask about our food. His response, "I'm so sorry. We have a party of 20 and a party of 30 and I totally forgot to put in your order! Desert on us!" So he leaves to go put in our order. There was no way in hell he was going to just pay for desert, because 1) we were about full on bread and would barely be able to eat our food, and 2) we would probably get some crappy desert. So when they finally came out with our food 20 minutes later, he said it was all on the house and we only have to pay for drinks. That was more like it. So once we were all stuffed and satisfied, he brought the bill. My family only paid 8 dollars, originally it would have been at least 100 dollars. My aunt's family paid like 27, because my aunt had a few bottles of wine. So my family walked out only paying 8 dollars. My shrimp cost 23 bucks! It was crazy! My mom ordered the same thing, my sister got chicken fingers, which was like, idk, 13 dollars OFF THE KIDS' MENU! My dad got a steak which was at least 28 dollars. I think we did pretty good! Hehe! So, another story: They had this chair lift thing that went up the mountain, it's like a ski lift. It wasn't til I was on, that I realized the mountain side was at least an 80 degree angle. No exaggeration! I had a death grip on the bar! I'm terrified of heights, especially when the only thing that's holding your chair up is a thin cable! If the chair fell, you would go rolling down the mountain, and there was no stopping yourself! It was too steep! So, the next day, I wanted to do the tram, which in my opinion, didn't think was as scary. It was a bigger ski like thing, except it looked like and old VW van, ya know, from the 50s? And it had 3 cables, so i felt a little better, thinking it wouldn't go as high! HOW WRONG I WAS! The damn thing goes at least 200 feet in the air! AND THE DAMN THING ROCKS! It took all my might not to pee my pants and scream and cry like a little baby, cause I'm 16! And there were 2 very hot guys on there about my age! Hehe! So I sucked it up. But not before both my aunt AND MY DAD said, "It's okay, Taylor. Just hold onto that pole. When we fall, it won't save you, but it'll make you feel better." Notice that they didn't say, 'if we fall,' they said, 'WHEN we fall!' I was about ready to shit my pants! On the way up, it wasn't crowded, so I got to sit down. On the way back, however, it was CROWDED! I learned that the damn thing can hold 120 people! We were on 1 of the last ones, so I was squished. Bad thing about it: I'm super claustrophrobic, scared to hell of heights, and I was forced to stand up, which didn't help the situation! Good thing about it: I was squished up next to this hot guy that actually talked to me! Hehe, I feel like a little school girl! He was like,"Are you scared of heights?" and I nodded. He then said, "It'll be alright. There's no way this thing is going to fall." Hehe! But what was really bad, the guy who drove the thing was a jokester...you see where I'm going with this. He kept screaming, and I quote, "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" everytime the damn thing rocked! He did it cause he knew I was petrified! He was taunting me! People in TN can be cruel! Haha, but overall, I had a fun time! I would suggest it to anyone! So, I hope you enjoy this update and not kill me for the cliffhanger! :) I'll try to update as soon as I can! Enjoy your summer!**

**~Taylor~**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

EPOV

I faced my mother and watched her expression. She gasped and her heart monitor beeped loudly, speeding up.

"Edward?" she whispered. _'Is that my baby?'_

"It's me, Mom," I said, walking closer. Bella excused herself and walked out.

I sat down in the chair and she grabbed my hand, kissing it. _'So cold.'_

"My baby. How is this possible? You were suppose to be dead!" she said with as much strength that she could muster together. I looked down.

"I'm not human any more," I said.

"I guessed that much. But what are you?" she asked. I had to tell her. She was way too observant.

"I'm a vampire," I said, looking up at her, waiting for her reaction. She was silent for a minute, until she broke out into a smile.

"You're still my baby. I don't care, I'm just glad you're alive. I knew, somehow, you were alive. It's a mother's intuition. I'm so glad you got to meet your daughter," she said. I laughed quietly.

"I'm glad, too. She's beautiful, like her mother," I said. She smiled.

"I'm so glad you found Bella again. You two were always perfect for each other. What do you plan to do in the future?" she asked.

I sighed. So like my mother, to ask a question like that on her deathbed.

"I don't know yet. If she still wants me, hopefully, one day I'll marry her," I said.

Mom smiled. She slid her rings off her finger and put them in my hand, closing it around them.

"And marry her you shall," she said.

"Mom, I can't take these. These are yours," I said, trying to give them back. She was having none of that. She shook her head.

"Take them. I want you to give them to her when you're ready. You and Bella and Sophie will be together always. Changer her, if it's possible. Don't let them go, Edward. Keep them with you forever, or however long vampires live. Promise me you'll do that, if they want it," she said.

"Mom, I can't put them in that kind of pain. It's three full days of burning pain. No way could I do that to them," I said.

She smiled at me. "People will do anything for the ones they love," was all she said.

This is what always shocked me about my mother. It's like she was the one who could read minds and see the future.

I took a deep breath and nodded, giving in. This woman knew how to make me agree to things I wouldn't dream of doing.

"I promise," I said. She smiled.

"Can I meet who changed you? I would like to thank them for saving you," she said. I nodded.

Before I could move, everyone came in. Bella stood behind me and Carlisle, Esme, and Alice stood on the other side.

"Mom, this is Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. Alice changed me when I was dying," I said. My mom smiled at them, then turned to Alice.

"Thank you, for saving my son," Mom said.

"No biggie! He's an awesome new brother. It's fun getting on his nerves. Our brother, Emmett teases him all the time. We all love him though," Alice said.

We all laughed.

Then, Mom turned to Carlisle and Esme.

"Please, watch over my son. Keep him safe," she said.

Carlisle and Esme nodded.

"We promise," Esme said.

"Mom," I whispered, willing tears to fall, knowing they wouldn't.

She turned to me and smiled sadly. She touched my cheek.

"I'll be with your dad, Edward. I'm not whole without him. I lost the will to live. It's like you and Bella. She was heartbroken when she thought she lost you. She wasn't whole, like I'm not whole know. But I promise I'll always watch over you," she said.

I sobbed tearless sobs. I laid my head on her chest and she stroked my hair. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice left, taking Sophie with them.

Bella sat down behind me on the bed and laid a hand on my shoulder. I could smell the salty tears coming from her. We listened as my mother's heart monitor began to slow.

"I love you," she said, very weak.

"I love you, too, Mom," I said.

She smiled, and then closed her eyes. Her heart monitor flat lined.

***hides under a rock, watching the angry mob pass me, not noticing me*...okay so don't kill me! But it had to be done, even though I didn't want it to happen, it had to! I'm trying to keep to the books as much as possible! And that means I had to kill off Edward Sr. and Elizabeth! But how bout that chapter? Hehe...*awkward silence as angry mob glares me down*...Okay, don't be too mad! I personally hated the thought that Edward's parents died in the books, but it had to happen! But to get on lighter topics...I have started a new story! And it's awesome if I do say so myself! It's called 'Alternate Eclipse'...now before you assume anything, it's kinda the same as the book and movie (it's a mixture between the two cause I like both the book and the movie), except one small detail...okay a huge detail! Well, we all know Riley from Eclipse...of course we do! Anyways, I was pissed off that SM made him die! I FRIGGIN LOVE RILEY! Almost as much as Edward...haha almost! Anyways...so I wrote a story where...actually I'm not going to give away the ending! Anyways, here's the summary: **_Starts in all know Riley,Victoria's ,what if Riley was actually Bella's older brother?Follows the events of Eclipse,but has a slightly different Riley remember his little sister?Or will his 'love' for Victoria rule out?_**...So yeah! Go read it! I'm posting the next chapter to it after I finish updating this story! I've gotten like 20 reviews in 2 days, which I think is a good thing, considering I usually get only 5 or 6 a week on my one-shots! But this isn't a one-shot! It's going to be a full story! Not as long as 'My Baby' but a very nice length! So go read it and tell me what you think! Review guys! Love yall!**

**~Taylor~**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

BPOV

We entered the Cullen household very quietly. It was especially grey today. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper walked in from the living room to meet us.

We had just got back from Phoenix. After Elizabeth had flat lined, the doctors couldn't revive her. Edward had been quiet ever since his parents died. He hasn't spoken a word since we left the hospital.

We booked a room in a nice hotel, while my mother and I got the funeral ready. My mother thought I was staying with Alice and Carlisle and Esme in the room. A lot of people attended the funeral.

It was cloudy the day of the funeral, ironically, so Edward sat in the very back and disguised himself, somewhat. I felt so horrible because I couldn't sit back there with him and hold his hand. Renee would have asked too many questions. So Alice, Esme, and Carlisle sat with him. I always glanced over my shoulder at him the entire time to look at him. He always kept his eyes forward.

They buried Edward's parents next to his grave. It was weird seeing it now, knowing he wasn't far away. That night, I went with Edward to say his own goodbye to his parents. He was quiet the whole visit and plane ride home.

"Home sweet home," Esme said when Carlisle shut the door.

"Hey, Eddie. We missed you," Emmett said, trying to lighten the mood. Edward scoffed and ran up the stairs. We all watched him go.

I sighed.

"Esme, will you take Sophie for me, please?" I asked her.

She nodded, knowing I needed to talk to Edward. I handed her Sophie and ran up the stairs. I opened the cracked door to see Edward in the center of the room, his back facing me.

"Edward?" I asked quietly, closing the door behind me.

"Leave me alone, Bella," he said, coldly.

I frozen for a minute, hurt taking over my body, then anger. He was not going to push me away.

"No, Edward. I'm not going to let you bottle everything up inside. You haven't talked since Elizabeth-"

"Don't say it! Don't say 'died!'" he shouted, throwing his desk chair into his millions of cds. They all toppled to the floor.

Edward buried his face in his hands and tugged at his hair, sobbing. I ran over to him and put my hands on both his cheeks, holding his face in my hands. He looked up at me.

"Oh, Edward," I sobbed with him.

We sank to the floor, and I pulled his head to my chest. I put my face in his hair as he sobbed violently. I leaned back against his couch and let silent tears fall down.

"Let it out," I whispered to him.

I don't know how long we sat there. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks? He just sobbed his heart out. It made my heart break seeing him in pain. I just held him and let him let out his emotions. Finally, he quieted down and just laid there against my chest, listening to my heartbeat.

"Thank you," he said so quietly, I almost missed it.

I kissed his hair and squeezed him closer to me.

"You're welcome," I said.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door. It was Esme. She peeked around the door and smiled at us.

"Are you better?" she asked softly.

Edward sat up and nodded. He must have read something in her mind because he nodded.

"Thanks, Esme," he said.

She smiled. She kissed both our foreheads, then left.

I turned back to Edward and looked into his topaz eyes.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, touching his cheek.

He smiled a sad smile.

"As good as I'll ever be," he said.

"They loved you, Edward. They wouldn't want you to always be sad. They're not fully gone. They're still here," I said, touching the place over his still heart.

He smiled and took my hand and kissed my fingers. He closed his eyes, brought my wrist up, and smelled it, inhaling deeply. He kissed my wrist, then opened his eyes, smiling at me.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," I said.

He leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss. I buried my hands in his hair and moved closer to him.

A knock on the door made us jump apart. Emmett opened the door and peeked around the crack, smiling amused.

"Now, now, you two love birds. There are little, innocent eyes in the room," Emmett said, opening the door all the way. We could see he was holding Sophie.

I laughed and held my arms up, and he handed me Sophie.

"Thanks, Em," I said.

He laughed. "Anything for my little sister," he said.

I froze and looked up at him, smiling.

"Really?" I asked.

Emmett laughed.

"Hellz yeah! You're my new favorite sister. But don't tell the pixie," he said, looking side to side, pretending to make sure Alice wasn't near.

"Hey! I heard that!" I heard Alice scream from downstairs.

I laughed. I handed Sophie to Edward and stood up. Emmett picked me up off the ground, hugging my, and twirling me around.

I laughed again and kissed his cheek when he set me down.

"Love ya, big bro," I said. He smiled a huge, dimply smile.

"Love ya, too, little sis," he said.

I sat back down next to Edward and began cooing at Sophie. She giggled and grabbed my fingers, putting them in her mouth. Edward smiled down at her, running his fingers through her bronze locks.

"So, the squirt's birthday is coming up pretty soon," Emmett said. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah….why?" I asked.

"Well, Alice….well, she kind of wants to throw a party," he said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, avoiding my eyes.

"Oh, well…." I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings, but I wanted it to be just me, Edward, and Sophie.

Edward, who could read me like an open book, knew what to say.

"Actually, tell Alice that it'll just be the three of us. It's Sophie's first birthday and we want to spend it alone," Edward said. I sighed in relief.

"Alice won't be very happy," Emmett said.

"She'll live," Edward said.

"Your funeral," Emmett muttered, leaving the room.

"Thank you," I whispered to Edward, laying my head on his shoulder.

He chuckled. "No problem, love."

**So there's another chappie! I hope you enjoy it! So last night, guess what my little sister did while I stayed at home, bored out of my mind! SHE WENT TO A JUSTIN BIEBER CONCERT! I wanted to go! It was totally unfair! :(( Anyways, theres really not much to say in this note! Oh, I wrote a new one-shot! It's called _Best Friends Fighting_! Here's the summary: **_Alice and Bella are fighting because Alice got rid of a necklace that was special to Bella. Watch as these two go at each others throats! No one likes best friends fighting! EXB Rated M for language One-Shot Cullens-Vampires Bella-Human R&R!_**So go read it and tell me what ya think! I'm gettin great reviews on my other story _Alternate Eclipse_! I'm posting a new chapter on that one too! That's all I really have to say this time! So enjoy this chapter and review! Love you guys!**

**~Taylor~**


	24. Birthday

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry. I'm sure you were expecting a chapter! These past 2 weeks have been busy for me! I've had band camp all last week and the remainder of this week! Then next Monday and Tuesday, I'll be visiting my hometown. I'll try to update that Wednesday, but I can't promise anything! I start school next Thursday, and I'll most likely be scrambling Wednesday to get ready for my Junior year! Then, Thursday after school, I'll be in my room passed out on my bed! First day of school always wears me out! Friday I'm going to see Vampires Suck with a friend, but the weekend will be open! So, I'll try and update that weekend! Not this weekend, but the next! Please hang in there with me guys! I'm trying! I promise to attempt to update within these next 2 weeks! So just hang in there!

Another thing I'd like to say, has anyone heard the release date for Breaking Dawn Part 2? Well, for those of you who haven't, it's going to be released November 16, 2012! I know! Crazy right? They're going to wait a full year for the 2nd part? They're trying to drag it out as long as they can and try to make more money off of it! But guess what Summit! You're going to lose fans because they'll get tired of waiting! We already have 2 wait a year and a half for Breaking Dawn Part 1! But a whole nother year for Part 2? That's just crazy! Let me know yalls opinions on this!

Another thing…..today I turned 16! So I can officially drive without a parent or someone over 21 in the car! Yayfulness! Well, I could drive without someone when I went to school or school events, but now I can drive myself 2 the movies! It's awesome! My friends took me out to lunch after band camp today! We went 2 a Mexican restaurant…guess what my so called "friends" did! They told the people it was my birthday, so the people got a huge sombrero and placed it on my head and wiped ice cream on my nose! There's now pictures surfacing Facebook! I wouldn't had minded so much, if my mom hadn't done the same thing the night before at the same place! Last night, my parents took me out since my mom is out of town tonight, and she told the people it was my early birthday dinner! They did the same thing! Those pictures are also on Facebook!

But were my friends finished with my birthday surprises just yet? NO! See, I'm an LSU fan, and I live in Arkansas now, I originally lived in Mississippi, and my friends are always picking on my car because it's a white beetle bug, (Volkswagen Beetle) and I have LSU stuff on it! Guess what they did! They got red and white, (Razorback colors), and wrote all over it! Aren't my friends the bestest? But overall, my sweet 16 has been awesome!

So, I'm going to try and update soon! I love yall and thanks for all the reviews! I enjoy them!

~Taylor~


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

BPOV

I smiled as I took in the meadow. It was extraordinarily beautiful today. I turned my head to watch a sparkling Edward coo and play airplane with his daughter.

She laughed and flapped her tiny arms in the air. She screamed, "Dada!" over and over again, making Edward smile even bigger each time.

Edward saw me staring and turned to look at me. He smiled my smile and sat up, putting Sophie in his lap.

"I think the birthday girl would like her cake now," Edward said, setting Sophie between us.

I smiled and reached into the basket to pull out the tiny pink cake. The writing was white, that said, "Happy First Birthday, Sophie!"

I stayed up making it last night while Edward helped. It was chocolate on the inside. I stuck a candle in the cake and pulled out a lighter, lighting it.

I pulled out Edward's camera and started singing 'Happy Birthday.' Edward joined in and Sophie looked between us, then at the cake. She got a determined look on her face, then blew. She didn't reach the candle, so Edward blew it out for her, then clapped. She giggled and clapped her tiny hands. I smiled and took pictures.

"Let me get one of Sophie and Mommy," Edward said, taking the camera and putting Sophie in my lap. I sighed and did my best to smile.

Edward took the picture and scotched over until he was right next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and sat Sophie between us. He turned to me and captured me in a kiss. I heard a snap and pulled away to see the camera directly above us. He had snapped a picture of us kissing, with Sophie between us.

"You little sneak!" I accused, smacking Edward's chest lightly.

He laughed, then looked at Sophie and laughed harder. I looked at her and gasped.

"Sophie Eva Masen Cullen!" I exclaimed. We had decided to give Sophie Edward's new last name, but only the Cullens knew this.

She had gotten into the cake and now it was everywhere. All on her face, hands, and shirt. Edward laughed again and snapped a picture.

I got up to get some napkins out of the basket. I striped her shirt off of her and wiped her mouth and hands.

"Mama!" she squealed and clapped her hands.

I laughed and finished cleaning her up. Edward picked her up and started twirling her around in the air. She giggled loudly. I smiled and picked up the forgotten camera. I snapped random pictures of father and daughter.

Edward set Sophie on the ground and she fisted her fingers around Edward's. he stood her up and started walking slowly with her. I snapped pictures, then set the camera down.

I got up and stood a few feet away from them, right in their path.

"Walk to Mama, Sophie!" I cooed at her.

Edward slowly released his fingers from her grasp and she stumbled clumsily to me. When she reached me, I smiled widely as she fell into my arms.

"You did it!" I exclaimed and she laughed, enjoying the attention she was getting.

"Now walk to Daddy," Edward said.

I smiled and set her back on the ground. Edward bent down and held his arms open for her. She started walking and I let her go.

She stumbled to Edward and he caught her in his arms.

"That's my girl," he said, standing up.

I smiled and stood up, walking over to them. Edward wrapped his free arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"I love both my girls," he said softly.

"And they love you just as much," I said, putting my hands on his cheeks.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

**So sorry it's short guys! I know I haven't updated in forever! But like I said! My schedule is filled! I'm lucky I managed 2 update today! I've only updated My Baby, and I'm going to try and update Alternate Eclipse this weekend! But like I said, I can't promise anything! With marching season going on, I have practice after school Mondays and Tuesdays from 6-8:30 and I don't get home from school until 4, so that gives me and hour and a half 2 get ready, eat, and get back to the school cause I always get there 30 minutes early. I have Algebra 3, Spanish 2, Journalism, and Band this semster and I'm trying 2 get good grades this year...and that means doing my homework and studying which takes hours! So sadly, there will be less updates until the end of November and part of December! I'll still update, just not as often! My goal is to finish this story before the school year is up! There's 20 or so more chapters left...I don't know how many more chapters there will be, it's just an estimate. I've haven't gotten them all written out, they're still in my head! So be patient with me and we'll all be happy campers! And by the way...did any of yall see the picture of Rpattz and Kstew kissing in Montreal? Like an off screen reality kiss? If that doesn't show they're dating, I don't know what will? They can't deny that picture! There's no way! So, until next time, read and review! Love yall!**

**~Taylor~**


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

BPOV

I groaned as Sophie started crying again. I haven't had one ounce of sleep this whole night. Sophie has kept me up all night crying.

She woke me up at 11 because she needed to be changed. At 12, she was cranky. At 2, she was hungry. At 3, she needed a cold toy to chew on for her teething. At 4, she kept me up an hour and a half because she was cranky again.

Charlie had slept through all the crying, lucky duck. Edward had been out with his family, hunting before my birthday party. Ugh, my birthday. It's not that I hate my birthday, it just means I'm older than Edward. Weird how I was always the youngest in our relationship. Now he is.

At 5:30, Charlie came in and saw me rocking a whimpering Sophie. He gave me a sympathy smile.

"Rough night?" he asked.

I growled at him, which made him laugh.

"Well, I just stopped in to say, 'Happy Birthday,'" he said.

"Thanks, Dad," I said, exhausted.

"Welcome, Bells. Oh, and I got this for you. And your mom's present came in," he said, holding out two gifts.

I groaned. "Dad, you really didn't have to," I said.

He smiled. "I wanted to. It's not everyday your only child turns 18," he said. He looked out into space for a minute before shaking his head.

"I'll leave you alone and let you get some sleep before you have to go to school," he said, laying the presents on my bed.

"Thanks, Dad," I said.

He smiled and walked out, shutting my door behind him. I laid Sophie down in her crib, and luckily, she didn't stir. I went to the presents and opened them.

From Reneé, I got a photo album with a note attached.

'_For your senior year. Happy Birthday, Baby!'_: it read. I smiled and moved onto Charlie's.

It was a very nice, digital camera. It was pink and had a widescreen that took up most of the back.

I set my presents on my desk and went back to bed, trying to sleep at least for a few more minutes…

I felt someone shaking me as I was dreaming of Edward. Wow, that sounded cheesy.

"Bella…." a voice called. I moaned. Just let me sleep.

"Bella…." the voice said again. Wait, I sounded familiar.

"Bella, sweetie. Wake up. You're going to be late," it said.

I opened my eyes to see Esme sitting on the edge of my bed. I looked at the clock and shot out of bed. It was almost eight! School started in 15 minutes!

Just as I got up, Sophie started crying again. I got out of bed and ran over to her, taking her in my arms.

"Please, Soph. Stop crying for Mommy. You've been crying all night," I started to cry with her, exhaustion taking over my emotions. Today was not my day. Well, it was, but it sure didn't feel like it.

Esme came over and hugged me.

"Go get ready. I got it from here. I'll write you a note," she said.

I handed her Sophie and thanked her. I flew through my routine, putting my hair up, brushing my teeth, and throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I slipped my sneakers on and grabbed my keys and book bag. I told Esme bye, who had calmed Sophie down and was waiting with a note to the school. I kissed Sophie bye and ran outside.

I jumped in my truck and pulled out and sped down the street. I still drove carefully, just with a purpose. When I reached the school, no one was in sight. Great, I was 15 minutes late.

I jumped out, locking my truck before running through the rain, into the warm, dry building. I flew down the hallways, finally making it to class.

I opened they door and all eyes fell on me. Especially a pair of golden ones. Edward had made sure our schedules were identical this year.

The teacher turned to glare at me. Mr. Tripp and I didn't get along very well. I think it had to be because of the subject her taught. Me and math are like fire and water. We don't cooperate with each other at all. I always have to get Edward to tutor me, which ends up with us making out rather than studying.

"Well, it was nice of you to join us, Ms. Swan," he snapped.

I blushed and handed him the note. He practically snatched it from my hand. I saw a movement in the corner of my eye, and knew who it was.

When Mr. Tripp looked up, he was still glaring. Another thing about him, he hates teenage parents. He thinks we ruined the rest of our lives. He made a point of it the first week of school. Edward had a hard time keeping his growls down as Mr. Tripp practically bagged on me on how my life was ruined. The lecture was aimed at me, it was pretty obvious, and Edward didn't like that very much.

"I suggest you invest in an alarm clock to wake you up, Ms. Swan. You can't use the child excuse every time. Go take a seat and turn to page 65," he snapped before turning back to the board.

I ducked my head and headed to my seat in front of the bronze haired angel. I sat down and took out my book and turned to look at what Mr. Tripp was writing.

I felt a hand rest of my shoulder and smiled, putting my hand over his. He pulled his hand away for a minute before returning it with a note.

I took the note and opened it discretely.

(_Bella,__** Edward)**_

'_**About time you showed up Sleeping Beauty.'**_: it read.

I smiled and wrote back before tossing it over my shoulder.

'_Hey, blame your daughter. She's the one that decided to keep me up all night crying. Your lucky ass got to go hunting.'_

'_**Aw, my poor baby.'**_

'_You'll be thinking 'poor baby' when I kick your ass.'_

'_**Ooh, someone's cranky.'**_

'_Grr.'_

'_**Haha. I'm just playing with you, love. By the way, I love you.'**_

'_I love you, too.'_

'_**Oh, and happy birthday.'**_

'_Ugh. Don't remind me.'_

'_**Your birthday is definitely something to celebrate about.'**_

'_Not when I'm older than you, Mr. I-am-17-forever.'_

'_**Technically, I'm still older than you. I'm suppose to be 19.'**_

'_Doesn't count.'_

'_**Does too and you know it. What did you get from your parents?'**_

'_I got a camera from Charlie and an album from Reneé. And you suck at distracting me. It doesn't count.'_

'_**Why are you so stubborn?'**_

'_You can thank Charlie for that. Besides, you know you love it.'_

'_**That, I do. You know me so well.'**_

'_Well, it' s not like I grew up with you for 18 years. ;)'_

Before he could write back, the bell rang and I gathered my stuff together and turned to see Edward waiting for me.

He grabbed my hand and we walked to English together. Before we got there, I had to stop by my locker since I didn't have time this morning.

When I shut it, Edward was close to my face when I turned around. It shocked me and I got pinned against the lockers. Edward put both hands on either side of my face.

"I didn't get my proper kiss this morning," he said, moving his face closer to mine.

I smiled and buried my hands into his hair as he captured my lips with his. I was enjoying myself until an annoying pixie's voice pulled us out of our moment.

"You two can suck face later!" she said. Edward groaned and pulled away.

"What, Alice?" he snapped.

She smiled, glad she was annoying him. She turned to me, smiling a huge smile, before pulling me into a hug.

"Happy Birthday!" she sang.

"Alice," I whined as she pulled out a neatly wrapped gift.

"Shush, now. I've seen you open it already and you love it. You'll wear it tonight, our house at seven," she said.

"Alice…." I trailed off. I did not do parties.

"Please," she pulled the face I couldn't refuse. Cheater.

"Ugh, fine," I gave in.

"Yay! Thank you, Bella!" she said, as she skipped off to her class.

I gave Edward a look, who looked amused.

"You knew," I accused. He stuck his hands up defensively and we walked to English.

"Can't trust vampires. Trust me," he said.

The day went on and no one seemed to know it was my birthday, thankfully.

By the time Chemistry , our last class, rolled around, I was drained. I actually fell asleep and had to be shaken numerous times by Edward to stay awake. Sophie's restless night affected me, too.

Finally, the bell rang, waking me up from my half asleep daze. Edward was already standing up, waiting on me.

"Tired much?" he chuckled. I yawned, grabbing his hand and walking out with him to my truck.

"Sophie woke me up every hour. I didn't get any sleep," I said, laying my head against his upper arm.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's fine," I smiled up at him. He smiled down at me.

_~Later that night~_

Edward knocked on the door to his room. I was putting on the dress Alice got me for my birthday. It was green with black flowered designs on it, with thick straps.

"Come in," I yelled, stepping in the dress.

"Are you-oh," I turned to see Edward covering his eyes with his hand. I rolled mine.

"It's not like you haven't seen it all before, Edward," I said, pulling the dress straps over my shoulders.

"Well, yeah…." he stuttered over himself.

"Stop stuttering and help me zip up the dress," I said, turning my back to him, so he can reach it better.

I moved my hair to the side and I felt his cold fingers on the dress, moving the zipper slowly up my back. When it was zipped to the top, I felt his cold lips at the base of my neck. I shivered and turned around, facing him.

He smiled down at me, leaning in and kissing me.

Before I could get carried away, he pulled away. I pouted up at him.

"You take away all the fun," I said. He ran his thumb over my jutted lip.

"I think your safety is more important," he said. I rolled my eyes. Before I could respond, there was a knock on the door. It was Alice.

"You guys!" she sang, dancing over to us and taking my arm, pulling on it. "It's time, it's time!"

I followed her through the house, Edward following behind us. We got to the top of the stairs and I looked down into the living room.

It was decorated with thousands of candles and roses in bowls, a giant cake surrounded by presents sitting on a table, and a huge birthday banner hanging across the far wall. Esme was holding Sophie, who was in an adorable blue dress. Carlisle had his arm around Esme's waist.

Rosalie was standing next to Emmett, who had his arm around her shoulders. Jasper was standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Alice.

When we reached the bottom stair, every sang, 'Happy Birthday,' which made me blush. Edward kissed under my left ear and kept his arm around my waist as I was handed presents.

I got clothes from Alice and Jasper, a radio for my truck from Emmett and Rosalie, and some books from Esme and Carlisle. Edward's gift from him and Sophie, was a silver necklace. It was a heart with the word, 'love,' inscribed in it. It had a picture of the three of us together inside.

After eating cake and helping clean up, I gathered Sophie into my arms and headed up the stairs with Edward.

It was all arranged, thanks to Alice, for me to stay the night with the Cullens.

I changed out of the dress and into some comfortable clothes and crawled into bed next to Edward. Sophie laid sound asleep between us.

Edward reached over and kissed me lightly.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," he whispered.

"Mm, best birthday ever," I murmured against his lips.

He chuckled and I fell asleep in the arms of my angel.

**I bet 99.9% of you were expecting a repeat of New Moon. But sorry, I hated the idea of Edward leaving. New Moon was the hardest for me to read because Edward was barely in it. And what kind of father would Edward be if he left his baby Momma and kid? A horrible one! And we all know Edward is NOT a horrible father! Well, sorry it took me, what, 2 months to update? Band has taken over most my life! I finally got a weekend off last weekend and took the opportunity to write out the chapter! So, speaking of band, I managed to get some ideas for this story while I SAT IN EARLY MORNING DETENTION LAST WEEK! Why? Because high school is totally unfair! And I'm not saying that in an overly dramatized teenage way! Here's the story. One Friday night at a football game, the trombone section did their weekly trombone suicide, a cool trick you can look up on YouTube. Well, the drums play the beat and some of the trumpets, my section, decided to dance pervertly. It was all except me and 5 other people and 1 tuba dude. So their all sitting there dancing, and I was originally recording the trombones on my phone. Well, I saw my crazy section doing that and recorded that instead. I posted it, not thinking of what could happen in the future. The following Wednesday, my band director calls us into his office. He had found the freaking video! What did he do? He got the administration involved. They came down there the next day and started on and on about how we could all get suspened. Even me, who didn't do any dancing but only recorded the dancing. They ended up giving us all three days of EMD. My parents were pissed at the school. They thought that was the most stupidest thing to do, when there's people doing drugs and skippin class to go have sex in the woods. So yeah, now tell me that high school is fair. But whatever, it's over and done with. I had to delete the video, even though there's technically freedome of speech. I don't think my school has ever heard of freedom of speech, or press should I say. But, whatever. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I made it extra long for you guys because I haven't updated in a while! Review! Love you guys! This Saturday is my last competition so I'll have more free time to write more chapters out and get them up! Wish our band luck Saturday! And don't forget to review! Bye!**

**~Taylor~**


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

BPOV

I bounced slightly in my seat as Edward drove down the bumpy, dirt road. More like trail.

Edward's family was playing baseball today, since Alice said there was a thunderstorm coming. I was a little confused as to why the Cullens only played during a thunderstorm, until Edward explained it to me. I was a little excited to see it.

Once we reached the huge field, Edward shut off the car and was at my door the same second. He undid the harness and grabbed my waist, setting me on my feet.

Charlie graciously watched Sophie for me, telling me to go have fun with Alice, who he believed I was here with.

Alice was in the middle of the field, on what seemed to be a pitcher's mound. She was tossing the ball to Esme, at lightening fast speed, who caught it with her bare hand. Rose was marking off bases, but the weird thing was that they were further apart than a regular baseball field. Jasper was taking practice swings, and Emmett was throwing a ball back and forth with Carlisle.

When she saw me, Alice danced over to us and pulled me into a hug.

"Glad you made it," she said.

I smiled at her and she danced back over to the mound. Edward took my hand and we walked over to Esme.

"Glad you could make it, dear. Just stand behind me. The game gets pretty heated," she said, laughing.

"I bet it does with Edward here," I teased, smirking up at him. He stuck his tongue out childishly at me.

Emmett had come over and was walking onto the field, when he heard our conversation. He stopped and smirked.

"Mom thinks we cheat," Emmett said. I noticed the way Esme's eyes sparkled as Emmett called her, 'Mom.' Any mother could detect it from another mom's eyes.

"Oh, I know you cheat," she said, playfully glaring up at Emmett, who was six feet taller than her.

Esme took my hand and showed me where to stand as the rest of the Cullens took their places. Edward came over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Love you," he whispered.

"Love you, too," I said, smiling up at him.

"Edward! Get your ass over here so we can start the game!" Emmett yelled from across the field impatiently.

Edward and I laughed.

"Good luck kiss?" he asked. I smiled at our old tradition.

I reached up and kissed him chastely before he was a white blur. I watched the blur as best as I could, and Edward was suddenly on the other side of the field.

A clap of thunder sounded and Alice stood up straight.

"It's time," she said.

Rose was up to bat first. Alice was a blur and I could barely see the ball. Before I could blink, there was a loud clap that sounded like thunder and Rose was already on first base, rounding to second. I looked out into the field to notice Edward missing.

Suddenly, something came flying at Esme, who had reached down and was already tagging Rose's foot that had stopped an inch short of the base.

"Out!" Esme called.

My brain was still trying to catch up on the last play as Carlisle went up to bat.

It went on like this for a few more minutes, until there were three outs and Edward, Alice, and Emmett were trading with Rose, Carlisle, and Jasper.

Edward came over to me, smiling.

"Interesting, isn't it?" he asked, putting an arm around my shoulders. I nodded, dumbstruck.

"I'll never be able to sit through one of Phil's games ever again," I said.

Edward chuckled, before turning as if his name had been called.

"My turn," he said.

I watched Edward do a few practice swings, my eyes training on the muscles in his back, before he stepped up to the plate.

Rose was a blur as she threw the ball, much like Alice had been, and like before, I heard a loud snap, one louder than the rest. Edward was already rounding second base when I started catching up.

As Edward slid into home, the ball came flying out of the woods, Carlisle coming out after it.

"Safe!" Esme shouted.

Edward got up and bounced over to me. He dusted his back as much as he could. I giggled as I saw him miss a spot on his butt. I reached behind him and dusted it off for him. He raised and eyebrow, in a very Edward fashion, when I met his eyes again. I blushed a deep red.

"You missed a spot," I muttered. He chuckled.

"You were a lot faster than the others," I commented trying to change the subject. It worked.

"It's because I still have some of my newborn strength. But even Carlisle said I'm faster than an average newborn. He thinks I'll be the fastest in the family. We tend to carry things from our human lives, and if you remember, I did track all through Junior High and High School. He thinks that's why," Edward said.

I smiled and nodded. We turned back to the game. Edward went two more times before he had to go back out on the field.

Carlisle and Rose had already batted, Rose on third and Carlisle on second. Jasper was up to bat, when Alice and Edward froze. Jasper was at her side immediately, bat and game forgotten.

"They're coming," Alice said.

"Who, who's coming?" Carlisle asked.

"The nomads," Alice said, barely loud enough for me to hear.

* * *

**I thought about stopping it there, but that would be cruel :D**

**

* * *

**Before I could blink, Edward was at my side, pushing me towards Emmett's Jeep.

"There's no time, Edward. They'll smell the scent and track it down. It's best if you just stay put. We don't need her scent over anything else," Carlisle said.

All the Cullens were surrounding home plate. Edward stopped and swore under his breath.

"How much time, Alice?" Edward asked.

"Three minutes," she answered.

"Bella, put your hair down," Edward ordered.

"It won't help. I could smell her across the field," Jasper said, but Edward ignored him.

I did what he said and took out the ponytail. Edward's hands beat me to my hair, and he arranged it around my shoulders, mostly covering my neck.

"Give her your shirt, Edward. It would help mask the smell," Carlisle said.

Edward helped me out of my jacket and handed me the baseball shirt he had on. It was huge on me, but not big enough to reach my knees. Edward was left in a grey t-shirt that defined his muscles well.

He helped me back in my jacket as the others turned towards the woods.

"Listen to me," Edward said urgently and quietly.

He grabbed my hand and slowly followed his family.

"Don't say anything and don't move a muscle. Stay behind me at all times. These vampires aren't like us. They kill humans. I don't need you to be their next victim. Keep your breathing even and your heart rate down. I won't let anything happed to you, so don't worry," he said. I nodded as we stood next to his family.

They slowly emerged from the trees, seeming almost cautious. There was a dark, yet, paled skinned vampire in the middle. A fiery red head female to his left, who was almost cat-like in a way as she stalked forward. A blonde male, whose hair was tied back that went down to the middle of his back, on his right. They were all barefoot and looked as though they threw on random clothes. But the thing I noticed most, was their blood red eyes.

I took deep breaths in, trying to keep them even and my heart rate down like Edward said. Edward, sensing my small panic attack, squeezed my hand in reassurance.

The red eyes were nothing like the golden ones of the Cullens. These red eyes reminded me of evil and death. The blood of innocent humans that these nomads killed.

I shivered as they came to a stop. I stood behind Edward, peeking around his shoulder, watching the exchange closely.

The middle vampire spoke first.

"Hello, I'm Laurent. And this is Victoria," he pointed to the woman, "and James," he said, pointing to the other male.

Edward had his eyes locked on James, measuring his every move, who seemed kind of out of it. Something about James gave me the ba-jeevies. **(A/N: hehe I like saying that word :D)**

"I'm Carlisle. This is my mate, Esme. My coven, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Edward and Bella," he said, pointing to each of us.

"How nice. I hope you aren't to angry with us hunting on you land. We were just passing through," Laurent said.

"Not at all. But I do wish you would not hunt within a hundred mile radius. We have a permanent residence not too far from here. We don't need things to become too suspicious. We tend to keep a low profile," Carlisle said.

Laurent raised his eyebrows.

"Oh. Yes, we will refrain from hunting in your area. But, we heard a game going on. We didn't know there were others around here. Mind if we play?" he asked.

Everyone seemed to freeze, holding their breath, waiting for Carlisle's answer.

"Sure. A few of us were leaving. You can take their spot," he said.

Laurent smiled. "Great."

"We'll bat first," Carlisle said, tossing the ball at Laurent.

Before Laurent caught it, Victoria's hand shot out and caught the ball. She spoke for the first time.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball," she said. Her voice was child-like, but deep and luring.

"Well, I think we can handle that," Jasper said.

Everyone chuckled except me and Edward. I was doing what Edward said, and I think Edward was focusing on James too much to hear what was going on.

"Well, let's play then," Laurent said.

Laurent and Victoria turned around, so the Cullens did, too. Except me and Edward. Edward kept his eyes on James, until finally, James turned away and started to retreat towards Laurent and Victoria.

Before I could move, the wind shifted, blowing towards James, that made my hair fly all around me. James stopped and turned around, inhaling deeply.

"You brought a snack," he smirked, coming closer.

I was pushed behind Edward even further as he crouched in front of me. The others Cullens did the same, almost like they were hiding me behind them.

Laurent and Victoria backed up James. Hissing was flying around the clearing. James' teeth were bared, staring at me.

"She's with us. I suggest you leave," Carlisle said.

Laurent nodded.

"Very well. We will leave. James," Laurent said, retreating towards the woods.

James took one last glance at me, then stood up straight and out of the crouch. He was a blur, then was standing next to Victoria, his arm around her shoulders.

He took one last glance at me, before they were gone through the trees.

Edward slowly stood up. He turned to me and took my hand.

"He's going to hunt her down. We need to leave. Now," Edward said to Carlisle.

"Wait, son. She just can't disappear. Charlie will ask questions. We need to think this through," Carlisle said.

"There's no time! We have to get her away and destroy him or he won't stop," Edward growled.

"I have an idea," I said, speaking up.

Everyone turned to look at me. Alice smiled, nodding.

"It'll work," she confirmed.

"We have this week off from school. I could tell Charlie that Alice is making me go on a shopping trip. Then you can hide me anywhere you need Will it give you enough time to get rid of James? ," I asked.

Alice nodded, again.

"It'll be enough time," she answered.

Six shocked vampires stared at me.

"Damn, that girl is smart!" Emmett boomed.

"It'll work?" Edward asked, turning to Alice, wanting it to be confirmed one more time.

She nodded again.

"Then it's settled. We leave tonight," Edward said.

**So these past weeks have been crazy. I'd figured with marching season over, I would have more time, but I don't. There's football STILL going on. Hopefully, this Friday will be our last (Playoff Week number 2)….then onto basketball season. I HATE BASKETBALL SEASON! But whatever! So, I'll try to get everything up as fast as I can. I'd say I'm about halfway through with this story. But don't worry, there's TONS more chapters coming! Some twists and turns that NO ONE will expect! So be ready guys! Please review! I'll try and update on Thanksgiving break! Love you guys!**

**~Taylor~**


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

BPOV

"Dad!" I called opening the front door.

Edward flew up the stairs to go pack my bas as Alice followed me in. The whole ride over they were both tense.

"In here, Bells," I heard him say.

I went to the living room to find him with a sleeping Sophie in his lap.

"Dad, I know it's sudden, but Alice wants to take me on a shopping trip with her this week in California. We have this week off and we want to have some girl time. Esme and Rose will be going, too, so we won't be alone," I said in a rush. I hope Charlie didn't notice.

"Wow, um….I don't know, Bella…." Charlie trailed off.

"Charlie, I promise Bella and Sophie will be in safe hands. We want to have some girl time, like Bella said. It's our senior year and Esme wants to treat us with something special. I'll make sure Bella calls everyday. She'll be safe with us," Alice said, turning on her charm.

Charlie was a little dazzled, much like I am with Edward, but nodded.

"Okay. Just be safe and call me," he said, handing me Sophie.

"Thanks, Dad. I need to go pack," I said, heading for the stairs.

"When do you leave?" he asked.

"Tonight. We would like to be I California by morning," Alice said.

"Okay. Just call me when you get there, Bells. And be safe," he added.

"I will, Dad," I said.

When I reached my room, I shut the door and locked it. Edward already had my bag packed. He was zipping it up. There was a smaller one next to it. Sophie's.

I ran over to my closet and grabbed her baby bag and set it on the bed. Edward began filling it up with diapers and all the other things we needed. I went over to the crib and grabbed a blanket to wrap Sophie in.

By the time I turned around, Edward was finished.

"I'll be in your truck. Alice is going to take your stuff back to the house and we'll meet her there. Be out of the house in five minutes," he said.

He put the straps of the baby bag over my shoulder and there was a knock at the door. Edward strode over and opened it. It was Alice.

Edward gave Alice mine and Sophie's bag. Edward kissed my forehead and turned to my window. Alice took my free hand and pulled my downstairs.

"We're leaving, Dad!" I yelled.

He met us at the door.

"Be safe, Bella. And don't forget to call me. What day will you be back?" he asked.

"Sunday," Alice answered before I could freak out.

"Okay. Have fun, girls. But not too much fun," he said as we headed out the door.

"We will! Love you, Dad!" I called over my shoulder as Alice pulled me out the door.

Alice put my bags in her car and got in. I strapped Sophie in her seat and shut the door. I got in the driver's side of the truck, making Edward scoot over until we were out of Charlie's view.

I pulled out, as Alice took off down the street. When we were out of sight of my house, Edward maneuvered me out of the way and into the driver's seat. I was squished between Sophie's car seat and Edward, so I unstrapped Sophie and pushed her car seat on the floor.

I held her close to my chest and Edward put his arm around my waist, making me scoot closer to him. Sophie yawned and opened her green eyes.

"Mommy?" she asked, tired.

"Ssh, go back to sleep, baby," I whispered to her.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against my chest. When we pulled up to the Cullen household, Edward was out of the truck and pulling me with him. He kept his arms around me and Sophie both as we headed inside the house.

We met the others in the living room. Sophie began waking up again and started squirming. Edward took her and rocked her gently. He whispered sweet, soft nothings in her ear as Carlisle began to talk.

"Alice, when is the best time to leave?" he asked.

"The next thirty minutes," she said.

"I'll take Bella and Sophie south," Edward said, handing me Sophie back.

"No, Edward. James knows that you'll be with her. He'll follow you. If we want to trap him, we need to lead him away from Bella," Carlisle said.

"You can't ask me to leave them," Edward growled towards Carlisle.

Sophie whimpered in my arms and I soothed her.

"Edward, this is the only way. You know that. I know you don't want to be away from them, but you have to think about their safety first," Carlisle said.

Edward sighed and his shoulders drooped.

"Okay," he said. Alice stepped forward.

"Jasper and I will run her south. You'll be with Emmett and Rose. I'll keep them safe, Edward," she said.

He nodded.

"Myself and Esme will stay here and protect Charlie. We will destroy them. I hate to do it, but it has to be done to protect my family," Carlisle said.

"Esme, take Bella upstairs and get her changed," Edward said.

Esme took my hand and took me upstairs. I laid Sophie on the huge bed and Esme was already pulling her shirt over her head.

"This will confuse them since your smell won't be prominent," she explained.

I pulled my own shirt off and she handed me hers. We swapped clothes and she took Edward's baseball shirt I had on and took Sophie in her arms.

"Dress her in this shirt while I go get her some shoes," Esme said. I nodded.

I stood Sophie up and helped her into the shirt that hung to the floor over her clothes. I took a spare ponytail I had on my wrist off and bunched up the back of the shirt, before holding it in place with the ponytail.

Esme was back with some princess tennis shoes. Together, we put on Sophie's shoes and had her ready to go.

"Wit smwells wike, Daddy," Sophie said about the shirt. I smiled down at my daughter.

We headed back down the stairs and everyone was ready to go. When Sophie saw Edward, she squirmed and I put her down. She ran to Edward, hugging his legs.

"Daddy, where ware woo gwoing?" she asked.

He picked her up and set her on his hip.

"Daddy's got to go fight bad guys. Keep Mommy safe for me, will you? Okay, squirt?" he asked. Sophie nodded.

"Wi'll kweep Mommy safe. I pwomise, Daddy," she said, small tears going down her face.

"I know you will, sweetheart. Here, take this, so a part of me will be with you. When you go to sleep at night, you can hug it and think of me, cause I'll be thinking of you," he said, handing her a bear.

I recognized the bear immediately. It was the bear Edward has had since he was born. Mr. Wiggles as he called it. He never admitted it, but that bear was his best friend.

"I will, Daddy. I wove woo, Daddy," Sophie said.

I went over to them and touched Edward's arm. He looked up from Sophie to me with sad eyes. He took his arm that wasn't holding Sophie and put it around my waist, pulling me to his chest. I buried my face in his chest, and silent tears went down my face.

"I'll be back before you miss me, I promise," Edward whispered to me.

I reached up, putting my hands on both sides of his face and pulled his lips down to mine.

"Please, be safe," I whispered against his lips.

"I will," he said.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, my sweet Bella."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, putting my chin on his shoulder.

"I love both of you," Edward said.

"Edward," I heard Rose say, "Alice says it's time."

I pulled away and Edward kissed my again, before kissing Sophie's head. He passed me our daughter and held onto my hand. I didn't let it go as it stretched out between us. We dropped our hands and he turned to Alice.

"Keep my family safe, Alice," he said.

"I will. I promise," she said.

Edward took one last glance at us, then he was gone. We were silent for a few minutes. A buzzing sound came and Alice's phone flashed to her ear.

"It's time to go," she said to me.

We went to the garage, got into a black, sleek looking Mercedes, then we were off and down the road, leaving the Cullen mansion behind us.

**So there you go! I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving! Mine was good! I ate more than my body weight! And I weigh 108, so that's a lot of food! haha I now have a headache and throatache and my eye hurts cause the Arkansas and LSU game was today and I was rooting for LSU and we lost, thanks to our quarterback, Jefferson. They better replace him next year. Thanks to him, I can't take my car to school Monday cause if I do, I know for sure it will get vandalized! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't really know if babies can talk at Sophie's age in this chapter, she's like 1 year and 3 months, but let's just pretend, okay? :D I tried to make my own idea, but still keep it close to Twilight. So, instead of Bella running away, she's going on a trip with Alice, or so Charlie believes. How's that? Well, enjoy the rest of your weekend! Bye guys! Oh, and I'd like to say...OMG I GOT OVER 1000 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY! Did you know you guys are AMAZING! Thank you sooooooo much! You totally made my weekend! I love you guys! Review some more! Love yall!**

**~Taylor~**


	29. Changes

**Dear Readers,**

**I swore to myself that I would never do this, but it seems like the right thing to do under the conditions I'm living with right now. I have decided to put this story and all my other stories I'm working on, on hold. It's nothing you guys did and it's not because of my not-so-recent-updates.**

**After 20 years of marriage, my parents have decided to get a divorce. They just broke the news to me Friday and right now, my heart is just not into writing at all. I have so many issues going on in my family now. I have to make some very tough decisions right now, and a story just can't keep me weighed down while I try to make them.**

**I'm under so much stress right now with school grades, considering it's almost Christmas, and now my family splitting apart. I just can't focus on the story right now.**

**My dad is moving back down to my hometown in Mississippi, while my mom stays in the place we are now. So, I'm a little confused on life right now and I just need to get my thoughts straight and figure things out.**

**I'm hoping to get this story off hold maybe sometime after New Year's or after the month of January. I'm not making any promises, but I'm hoping I'll have a clearer head sometime around then.**

**So I hope you all aren't mad at me. Those of you whose parents are divorced, or are getting a divorce, should understand what I'm going through. It's tough for me right now, because it's my junior year in high school and my sister is only in 8th grade. We're trying to figure things out together.**

**My toughest decision I have to make is to whether stay with my mom or go with my dad. For sure, me and my sister are staying with my mom until the end of the school year, but now I'm leaning towards moving in with my dad my senior year.**

**I just need to focus on life and God right now, because right now I seriously need to find him again. Ever since my family moved a year and a half ago, we've lost touch with God and now I need him more than ever. I have no idea why God is splitting my family apart, but I know he has a plan for it.**

**Who knows, maybe in the future my parents will get back together and this split will make us stronger, but then again maybe not. But something good has come out of this. I've gotten closer with my dad than I have ever been over these past few days. Before, I would always shy away from feelings with my dad, but now, we're doing nothing but sharing our feelings.**

**So please, just be patient with me and let my heart heal some and let my friends that I have help me through this, but most importantly let God help me through this, and I promise to dive back into this story.**

**I love this story and it's got a lot of hits and I plan to finish it and my other stories. During these next few months though, I'm just going to pause. I may do a few one-shots, but they'll probably be crappy cause like I said, my heart won't be into anything.**

**So, I love you guys and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone who thought this was an update. I'm sorry. Please just keep me in your prayers and be patient. I promise that when I come back to this story, it's going to get a lot better. I have all my ideas down for this story and I'm anxious to see how you guys react to it.**

**I'm going to go ahead and say Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years. Until next time.**

**~Taylor~**


	30. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

BPOV

I felt groggy. I sat up from the comfy place I was laying on and looked around the unfamiliar room. Everything from last night came rushing back.

A door opened, letting light into the dark room. A tiny frame opened it further.

"Mommy!" a tiny voice said.

I watched Sophie's form run and jump on the bed. She had a brush in one hand and the bear Edward gave her, Mr. Wiggles, in the other.

"Wiww yoo do mwy hawr, Mommy?" she asked sweetly.

I smiled and nodded. I begun brushing her long hair as she sat in her own world, singing to Mr. Wiggles.

Alice poked her head in and smiled.

"I hope she didn't wake you up, Bella," she said.

"No, I was already up," I said, finishing Sophie's braid.

"Twank yoo, Mommy," Sophie said.

"You're welcome, baby," I said.

I got up and picked Sophie up, going into the small living room. I yawned and sat down in front of a tray that had food on it that was ready for me.

"Where are we?" I asked, digging in.

"We're in Phoenix. Edward suggested we bring you here because you're familiar with this town and it's sunny, so James won't think of this place," Alice said.

I nodded and finished breakfast. I called Charlie and let him know I was okay. The rest of the day we sat in the hotel room and watched TV.

It wasn't until sometime later, after dinner, that Alice's phone rang. Me and Jasper watched her from our spots. Sophie was playing with Mr. Wiggles again on the floor.

Alice talked so fast, I couldn't understand what she was saying. It was all a jumbled mess. Then she was holding the phone out to me. 'Edward,' she mouthed.

I stood up and grabbed it. I picked Sophie up and walked into the bedroom. When the door was shut, I sat on the bed.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella," I heard a velvet voice sigh in relief.

"Edward," I sighed back.

"How are you doing? Are you okay? Is Sophie okay?" all his question came at once.

I giggled. "I'm fine. We're fine. When will I see you again?" I asked.

"Soon, Bella. We lost the tracker, but we're heading back. We led him up to Vancouver, but we think he's caught on. Victoria was at your house while Charlie was away today, but only to dig up some scents. But there was nothing to dig up."

"Okay, just please be safe."

"Bella, don't worry about me. Worry about you, please. Keep yourself and Sophie safe."

I sighed. "Okay. But just promise me you'll be safe. I want to see you again."

"I promise."

"I miss you," I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"I miss you, too, love."

"Sophie wants to talk to you," I said, looking down at Sophie who was reaching for the phone.

Edward laughed. "Let me talk to her."

I put the phone on speaker and told Sophie she could talk.

"Daddy!" she smiled, excited.

"Hey, baby. Are you being good for Mommy?"

"Uh-huh! Mommy dwid mwy hawr!"

"I'm sure it's beautiful."

"When awre yoo cwominw homwe, Daddy?"

"Soon, baby. As soon as we get the bad guys, squirt."

"Okway. I wove yoo, Daddy."

"I love you, too, baby."

"I love you, Edward," I said, finally speaking up.

"I love you, too, Bella. I've left my heart with you," he said.

"Come and get it back," I challenged with a smile on my face. He laughed.

"Soon. I have to go. I love you two. Be safe," he said.

"Love you, too," I said.

"Wove yoo, Daddy," Sophie said.

Then, he was gone and the depressed cloud was back. Alice poked her head in the room. I handed her the phone back and went to the bathroom with Sophie in hand.

After getting Sophie and myself cleaned, we got in the bed, sleep overtaking up both. Sophie was curled up next to me, her head resting in the crook of my neck. I put my chin on the top of her head and stroked her long hair. Soon, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next day, I awoke to the smell of food. I looked next to me and Sophie was still asleep. I kissed her forehead and softly got out of bed so I wouldn't disturb her.

I saw Alice and Jasper sitting on the couch looking over something on the table. I walked over and looked over their shoulders. It was a familiar picture.

"Alice saw the tracker at this place," Jasper said. Alice was still sketching some things.

"The phone goes there," I said, pointing to an empty table.

Both sets of eyes looked up at me, shocked.

"Have you been here before?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, that's Edward's old house," I said.

They looked at each other, then were flying. Jasper grabbed one of the room keys, then was out the door. Alice took the phone to her ear.

"We need to leave. It means the tracker is close," she said. Soon, she was speaking too fast for me to understand, so I decided to go wake up Sophie.

When I reached the room, my cell phone immediately went off. The screen read, 'Home.' What was Reneè doing home? She was suppose to be on the road with Phil.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella? Bella!" Reneè sounded frantic.

"Mom, calm down," I said.

Suddenly, there was a rustling and a chill ran down my spine as he spoke.

"Don't scream. I suggest you listen carefully. If you want you mother to live, I suggest you come to your boyfriend's house. And make sure you come alone. You don't want Mommy to pay the price," and then he hung up.

I froze for a second before shutting the phone. He had my mother. I knew what I needed to do. But first, I had to write Edward a note.

With shaky hands, I sat at the bedside table and scribbled down the note.

_Edward,_

_First of all, I'm so terribly sorry, but he has my mother. I have to try. Please don't be mad at Alice or Jasper. It'll be a miracle if I get away from them. Please watch over Sophie and keep her safe. I'll always be with you. I love you and my heart will always be yours. I love you and Sophie so much. You two are my life. I don't how I would have ended up without you two. I love you forever._

_Yours forever,_

_Bella_

I sealed it up along with my heart.

**So I'm back! Things have gotten a little better! Sorry that last chapter was kinda crappy! My mind was kinda focused on other things while I wrote this! I hope my chapters get better like they use to! I didn't do much with this chapter except change up a few things! I hope yall enjoy it! I hope yalls Christmas and New Years was good! Mine was as good as it could get! I got a new puppy! She's adorable! So here is a late Christmas present! Enjoy! Review!**

**~Taylor~**

**P.S. How about that Water For Elephants trailer? I'm reading the book now, and I must say, I am definately going to go see that movie! Not only because of Rob but because of Reese! She's AMAZING!**


	31. Breaking Dawn Update!

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry to say this isn't an update, but when I tell you the good news, you'll completely forget about this story for a few minutes! I'm proud to say that the first OFFICIAL Breaking Dawn photo has been released! No, not the one with the feathers and Bella's hand! No, I'm talking about one where it's Bella and Edward…..You know I'm not gonna say what it is! I'll let you go see for yourself! The link is on my profile, so go click on it or copy and paste it and go check out the photo for yourself! I just about passed out looking at…Okay, I did pass out for a few minutes! Before you know it, we'll be seeing a freaking trailer! EEEEPPPP! I just realized today at lunch that BD was coming out this year…..Well, part 1 that is! But now I'm freaking excited! Okay, I'll stop babbling now! But go on and check out the photo if you haven't seen it already and get back to me on what you think about it! Love yall!**

**~Taylor~**

**P.S. New chapter is coming soon! As soon as I stop staring at the new picture! ;D**

**THE LINK IS UNDER _BREAKING DAWN FIRST OFFICIAL PHOTO_! IT'S KINDA ON DOWN THE PAGE! JUST KEEP SCROLLING AND YOU'LL SEE IT CLOSE TO MY STORIES!**


	32. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

BPOV

I was helping Sophie get dressed when Alice poked her head in.

"I'm going to go help Jasper get us checked out," she said.

I smiled and nodded. I waited to hear the sound of the door closing, Before I reached for the envelope addressed to Edward.

Alice and Jasper are checking us out of the hotel because Alice saw the tracker here in Phoenix. Edward and the others are going to arrive at the airport and take me and Sophie away while the others hunt down James.

I had to give Sophie my letter to give to Edward before Alice or Jasper came back.

I didn't want to leave my daughter, but I couldn't let my mother die because of me. No one was going to die in my place. My family would be safer once James has his way. Renee will be safe and Sophie will have Edward. No one will die because of me.

I pulled the envelope out and put it between Sophie and myself, holding it out for her to see.

"Honey, can you do Mommy a favor?" I asked.

Sophie nodded her head, her big green eyes wide in curiosity.

"Mommy needs you to give Daddy this letter when you see him again. I won't be there to give it to him so I need you to do it. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded her head vigorously.

"Good girl. Now, hold onto it and don't show it to anyone but Daddy. Not even Aunt Alice or Uncle Jasper. Understand?"

She nodded again. I pulled her close to my body and just held her to me tightly.

"I love you so much, baby," I whispered to her.

"I love you, too, Mommy."

We finished packing and headed to the airport. I was anxious the whole time, not planning anything so Alice wouldn't see my decision. I was sadden at the thought of seeing Edward one last time.

"He should be arriving in 20 minutes," Alice said as we sat down.

Every minute, Alice or Jasper would ask if I was hungry. I would tell them no, not yet. Finally, when his plane planned to land in 5 minutes, I stood up.

"I'm going to go get something to eat," I said.

They both stood up, but I stopped them.

"I just want to be alone for a minute," I explained. They sat back down, allowing me some time to myself.

I made a show of walking to the food court, only to pause and go to the bathroom, feeling their golden eyes on me. I took a minute for the door to close before running out the extra exit and into the sun lit streets.

EPOV

I was anxious the whole time I was away from them. I missed them both dearly and was just ready to hold them both in my arms. Where they would be safest.

When the plane finally started descending, I straightened in my seat.

"Someone's anxious to see a human," I heard Emmett comment from behind me.

I growled, then smiled when I heard Rose smack the back of his head.

I was impatient as the plane touched down and stopped. I grabbed my jacket off the seat next to me, the only luggage I had, and headed off the plane, almost too fast to pass as human.

I tapped my foot impatiently as we went through the baggage claim and security. Finally, we made it past the gates. I immediately searched for brown hair.

Instead, I was met with a small body attacking my leg. I looked down to see my little miracle attached to my leg. I chuckled and picked her up, hugging her to my without crushing her fragile body.

"Daddy, I mwissed ywo!" she said in her bell voice.

"I missed you, too, sweetheart," I said.

I immediately started looking for the long haired beauty I was searching for earlier, expecting her to come running over to me.

Instead, I was met with frantic thoughts from Alice and Jasper.

_How did I not see this?_ Alice thought.

I looked deeper into their minds and gasped. When they came up to me, I growled.

"Where the hell is she?" I demanded.

Before they could respond, Sophie held something out to me.

"Daddy, Mommy swaid to gwive thwis to ywo," she said.

I took the envelope and opened it quickly. I felt my heart drop as I read it over. Alice gasped and I looked into her mind desperately. We both stared at each other after the vision finished.

"Rose, you and Esme take Sophie to a hotel and stay there until we call you. The rest come with us," I ordered quickly.

Soon, Alice had stolen a vehicle and we were off to my old house. I prayed silently the whole way that the vision wouldn't come true. If it did, I wouldn't be able to go on. In the vision, Bella was dead.

BPOV

I paid the cab driver and looked at the giant, vacant house. It had been abandoned, and Edward wanting a connection to his human life, bought it under a false name.

Edward's house was huge, cut off from civilization. His parents liked their peace and quiet, so they bought a house just out of town, but still close. No one would be able to hear what was fixing to go on.

I went up to the door silently, finding it unlocked. I walked silently through the house, waiting for any kind of noise. I heard one soon enough, in Edward's old piano room. It was my mother's voice.

"Bella? Bella" she called out.

I took off running, heading up the stairs.

"Mom!" I called back.

I opened the French doors, only to be met by a TV 20 feet away. I froze as I watched the screen play one of my old home videos. I was little and had accidentally leaned over the edge too much, which caused Renee to call my name hysterically.

The doors closed with a loud bang behind me, startling me. I gasped and spun around to be met with two red eyes.

"I can't believe it was so easy to fool you," the tracker said, taking a step closer. I took a step back.

I realized then, that he never had my mom. He had fooled me, and it worked.

I prayed Edward would get here soon.

"You're quiet. I'm use to screamers and beggars," he said, moving closer.

I backed up until I hit the piano. It was the only thing in the room besides the glass mirrors. James was in front of me then, taking in a long breath.

"You do smell good. But I must admit, you are beautiful. For a human. I guess having a child…pays off," he said, running his hand down my chest, between my breasts, and to my stomach.

"Don't touch me," I growled.

"There's a response. Before I get rid of you for good, I think I'll play with you some. To see what Edward likes about you so much," he said, grabbing me forcefully and pulled me to him.

I froze, taking in his words and actions.

I started struggling, trying to desperately get away as he ripped off my jacket. He didn't like it and grabbed my wrist, applying just a little pressure, pushing it backwards. I screamed as my wrist tried to restrain but failed weakly. It wasn't broken, but it was almost there.

"Now cooperate with me Bella and it won't hurt so much," he said tauntingly.

He let go and started going for my shirt, but I continued to struggle. He growled and ripped it down the middle, exposing my bare stomach and bra.

I continued to struggle even more, throwing my fists at cold stone. Anger flashed in his eyes. Before he could act though, there was a loud growl. James was thrown off of me, and smashed into the glass mirror. Two arms wrapped around me, and I screamed again, thrashing.

"Bella! Calm down! It's me!" a bell-like voice said. I met two gold eyes and relaxed.

"Alice!" I cried, hugging her. She comforted me as I looked towards where James had landed.

There was another figure, a lanky one. I recognized him immediately. Emmett and Jasper surrounded James as the three reached for James and started literally tearing him apart.

I felt another hand on my shoulder and turned to see Carlisle.

"Let me see your wrist," he said, noticing my wrist cradled to my chest.

I held it out to him and winced as he gently touched it. Luckily, he had brought a First Aid kit and started wrapping my wrist in gauze.

"It's only a sprain. It should heal soon. Just rest it," he said, finishing up.

When he was done, I looked up to see Emmett and Jasper walk away with arms filled with what use to be James. I started searching for my angel and found him staring at me.

I stared back for a minute before getting out of Alice's arms and running across the room to him.

He caught me effortlessly and hugged me to him closely as I sobbed into his chest. He threw his jacket over my shoulders, covering me up.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he whispered in my hair.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking up into his golden eyes.

"Ssh," he said, leaning down, his lips close to mine.

I reached up, needing to kiss him, burying my hands into his hair, tugging hard. He growled against my lips. I bit down lightly on his bottom lip and he pulled me closer. He eventually pulled away so I could breathe.

"You're never leaving my side ever again," he said.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too. So much," he whispered before kissing me again.

**So, I know I haven't updated in like, FOREVER! But my life has been a little busy! I'm going to try and update as much as I can before the summer, then when summer rolls around, I'll update a lot more! So, has anyone seen the pictures of BD love scenes that got leaked? I did! But what I didn't get to see was the freaking videos that got leaked! I REALLY WANT TO SEE THOSE! So as a favor, does anyone have a link to them? There was like 2! If you do, send me a link to a page where they work or wherever. I'd really enjoy that! I'm seriously dying to see the video cause the pictures are AMAZING! There's no way that movie is gonna keep a PG-13 rating! By the time that movie comes out, most of the Twi fans will be old enough to see a rated R movie, or at least I will :D, so they should go ahead and set it to R. That would mean more vamp sex and naky Edward for us! ;) For anyone who hasn't seen the pictures, they might still be on Perez Hilton's website, that's where I saw them, and there's videos on Youtube that people have made with just pictures, no actual video. :( So, if anyone has the videos or a link that still works, please send it! Thanks guys! Enjoy this chapter!**

**~Taylor~**


	33. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

BPOV

After the James incident, things went back to normal, but things also became different. We went back to school after the break but I had to remind myself no one would know what happened with James. Charlie didn't suspect anything, which was a huge relief to me and the rest of the Cullens. Edward explained to me after we got back that they had found Victoria and killed her. Laurent had surrendered and was interested in the Cullen's lifestyle, so they took him to the Denali coven up in Alaska. I was told that he had found a mate in Irina.

The thing that changed the most was mine and Edward's relationship. We had gotten needier towards each other. Wherever we went, we had to be touching. Our kisses would always be needy, like we couldn't get enough of each other. We would find ourselves basically dry humping each other, leaving our clothes a mess. I guess almost losing each other forever made us want each other more. I had no problem with it, but I was ready to take that step again.

Tonight, Edward was taking me out on a romantic date. He said it was going to be just the two of us. I was a little hesitant to leave Sophie, but Edward talked me into it being just the two of us.

Alice dressed me up all day, doing my hair into curly waves and keeping my make up light. She dressed me in a dark blue dress that stopped at mid-thigh and was spaghetti strapped. Unfortunately she put me in heels, claiming Edward would catch me if I fell.

"Finished," she declared.

"Finally," I exclaimed dramatically.

She giggled and lightly tapped my shoulder. Her tinkling laugh followed me down the stairs where I found Edward waiting for me with Sophie on his hip. He looked gorgeous, just as he always does. He had on a blue shirt with black pants on. His hair was ruffled and mess, like it always was.

His eyes opened wide when I walked down the stairs to meet him. I smiled with satisfaction. When I reached him, I took Sophie from him and cuddled her close to me before reaching up to peck Edward's cheek.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear. I blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I whispered back.

He chuckled as Esme came up to us, holding her hands out for Sophie.

"She's in safe hands tonight, Bella," she assured me.

"I know. Be good for Esme," I told Sophie.

Sophie nodded her head really big.

After saying bye, we headed towards the Volvo.

"Edward, where are you taking me?" I asked as he led me blindly through the forest.

"Be patient, love," he said lowly in my ear. I shivered as his cool breath hit my ear.

I stayed silent as we continued walking. Two minutes later, we stopped. I reached up to take the blindfold off, but Edward beat me to it. When I felt the weight removed from my eyes, I quickly opened them. I gasped at what I saw.

We were at the meadow. It was lit up with thousands of candles in the dark night, giving it a soft, warm glow. There was a blanket in the middle of the meadow. Edward stayed silent, waiting for my reaction.

"Wow. Edward, it's beautiful," I said, tears in my eyes.

He led me over to the blanket where he set us down.

"I'm glad you like it," he said.

"I love it," I corrected him. He smiled.

We laid down on the blanket and I curled up next to him, my head on his stone chest. We talked about random things, just content with each other. After an hour of chatter, I decided to bring up some things I wanted to talk to Edward about.

"Edward?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, love?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk about some things," I said.

"Like what?" he looked at me curiously.

I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"Our future," I stated simply.

At this topic, he sat up and put his full attention on me. I copied his actions, taking his hands with my own and playing with them, trying to keep my eyes away from his.

"What about it?" he asked warily.

I was silent for a minute before speaking.

"I want you to change me," I said so quietly, I didn't think he heard me. He did.

"No, absolutely not. Out of the question."

"Edward, please listen to my side. I know what your views of it are, but listen to mine," I begged.

"I won't take away your soul, Bella," he stated firmly.

"You won't. Whether you believe it or not, you have a soul, Edward. I know that because I can feel your love for me. People without souls cannot love, but you love me, Edward. And I love you. I can't spend the rest of my short life growling older while you stay the same. I can't live knowing one day I'll die and you'll live forever. I can't live knowing I won't be with you once I die. Nothing scares me more than not being around you. I don't want to get so old that people will start believing that I'm your mother. Or your grandmother."

"It doesn't matter to me what you look like or what people think you are to me. It only matters what we know we are to each other. You'll always be my Bella. There will never be anyone else."

"But I won't be with you forever if I stay human. I don't want to age if you don't. You're going to be the only person I'll ever want. I'm willing to give up everything for you if that means I get to keep you forever."

"It's not suppose to work that way, Bella. I don't want you to give up things for me. I want to be able to give you things. Once you're changed, there will be no going back."

"I won't want to go back, Edward. I'll have you and that's all I'll ever need."

"You're life wasn't suppose to play out like that, Bella. You are meant to stay human."

"If that's true, you were meant to be dead right now," I said angrily. I hated bringing this up, but I knew I had to if I was going to get him to see my side. "If I was suppose to stay human, than so were you. You were suppose to die that night, Edward. You weren't meant to ever know about your daughter. But you did. You didn't die that night. It's not a coincidence that the Cullens decided to reside in Forks, the same place I was born. It's not a coincidence that I just happened to decide to move back to Forks when I thought you were dead. It's not a coincidence that Alice happened to be in Phoenix the night you were suppose to die. It's fate, Edward. You were meant to become a vampire. I was meant to find you again and join you in immortality," I finished my tiny rant. I knew I had him reeled in.

He sighed, a sure sign I knew I was winning this argument.

"What about Sophie?" he tried to catch me, but I was already ahead of him. I could hear the defeat in his voice.

"It'll be her decision. When she's older, we'll explain it to her and we'll let her decide for herself. I'll be happy with whatever path she chooses," I said firmly.

Edward's shoulders fell. I had won this one.

"Okay. I'll change you. But there's something you must do for me if you want me to change you." I was confused. What did he want me to do?

"What is it?" I asked. He smiled a nervous smile and pulled something out of his pocket. He put his hand between our bodies and opened it. I gasped as he held the beautiful ring that was tucked inside the velvet box.

"Edward-" he cut me off.

"Isabella Swan, I have loved you since we were too little to know what love was. I've watched you grow up into a beautiful woman these years we've spent together. I wouldn't take any of them back and I wouldn't change one second of our life together. You've given me a beautiful daughter, something I thought I would never have. Would you please become my wife and join me in eternity?" his voice was so soft and velvety, I couldn't find it in me to crush his hopes.

I could feel the tears stream down my face. I knew I would marry Edward one day, but now? I knew it was too soon, but I was spending eternity with this man. I knew marrying him would be worth the eternity of him calling me 'Mrs. Cullen.'

I smiled at him and opened my mouth to answer.

"Yes, yes. A thousands times yes."

His answering smile was so huge, it nearly blinded me. He slid the ring on my finger and pulled me into a mind boggling kiss. The kiss was meant to be innocent, but like I said, our kisses have become more needy. Soon, the kiss got heated. I pulled him down on top of me and continued to kiss him. I did something brave and reached for the top button on his shirt. I got about three buttons undone before he figured out what I was doing. He pulled away immediately.

"Bella, no. It's too dangerous," he said.

"Edward, this is something I want to do before I'm changed. You talk about the change making you want nothing but blood for the first year. I want you to make love to me before I'm turned. I want you to make love to me while I still want you this way," I said with so much passion in my voice.

"I could hurt you," he said but I could hear the internal battle in his voice.

"You won't. I trust you. I love you so much. I know you won't hurt me," I said with so much conviction.

He buried his face in my neck and took a deep breath, then let it out. The cool air made goose bumps rise on my arms and made me shiver.

"Okay. But can we please wait until after the wedding?" he asked.

"Edward, do we really need to worry about each others' virtues right now? We have a daughter together already," I said. He chuckled and looked me in the eyes.

"It's not our virtues I'm worried about. I haven't mentally prepared myself, and I haven't hunted in almost two weeks. Give me until the wedding night, please. That's all I ask. I promise we'll try then. I'll be prepared for whatever you bring to me," he said with a smirk.

I smiled and nodded. I could wait until the wedding.

"Okay, but one more thing," I said.

He chuckled. "What more could you possibly want from me?" he asked with a slight smirk. I smiled at him.

"How fast do you think Alice could prepare a wedding? Is a day too soon?" I asked playfully.

His laugh shook the forest and I couldn't help but laugh along with him. He nuzzled my neck with his nose and let his laughter die out.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked playfully.

"Love me," I said with a smile.

He pulled away from my neck and looked me in the eyes again.

"And love you, I will," he said before kissing me again.

**Yes, I am alive! I'm not going to make any excuses, but you must know that I've been busy with school that lasted through June 7th for me. And I must say, thank goodness it's over! I'm officially a senior (yay me!) and I've had a huge writers block on this chapter. It should run more smoothly now. I didn't exactly know how to write this chapter out because this chapter is going to set things in motion. I hope it was a good one! I made a little longer since I made yall wait 2 months. Sorry for that! Hopefully, I'll get alot done this summer, even though its gonna be a super busy one for me. Please enjoy! Oh, and go see my other stories! I wrote a few one shots while trying to figure this chapter out! My two newest are _The Story of Us_ and _Don't Replace Me._ There might be another one, but I can't remember! So just go look at them all! I hope yall enjoy! See ya next time! Love yall! Oh, and review please! :D**

**~Taylor~**

**P.S.- How about that BD trailer huh? :D The hype is coming back!**


	34. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

BPOV

"We need to come up with a plan," Carlisle said. We were sitting around the dinner table in the Cullens' house. Edward and I had just told the family of our engagement and they were all excited for us. But then, they told me about the plan.

Charlie still didn't know about mine and Edward's relationship. It was too risky for him to know, because he would notice absolutely no difference between Edward Masen and Edward Cullen. It would raise too many questions. Renee didn't know either, and I knew she could never know because she would recognize Edward the second she laid eyes on him and run for the hills screaming there were ghosts following her. With all these facts laid down on the table, the wedding had to be a private wedding.

The problem was though, I couldn't just run off and get married, then return home to Charlie like nothing happened. If I wanted to join the Cullens in the immortal world, I needed an alibi on why I would never see or talk to my parents again. So that's where all this has led us to, at the dinner table they never used except for family meetings. This was the biggest family meeting they would probably have for a long time.

"We're going to have to fake her death. If we say she goes off to college, Renee will figure things out. She'll end up making a trip up to see Bella and won't find her. Then she'll hire someone to find her, which will lead into her discovery of vampires. Charlie will find out after that from Renee. Death is the only way to keep people from asking questions," Alice said sadly.

I took a deep breath. I knew this was going to be a possibility when I made my mind up that I wanted to be changed. I knew I would have to give up my friends and family, but it was all worth it for Edward.

"What about Sophie? They can't see her either," I said, holding my sleeping daughter close to me. I felt Edward squeeze my should lightly.

"We'll have to fake hers, too. If we didn't, she couldn't come with us," Esme said softly.

I held my daughter impossibly closer. There was no way I would give up my baby. But I hated the thought of her dieing, even if it was fake.

Edward noticed my tense body and turned to me.

"You don't have to go through with this, Bella," he said.

"No, I want to. I just don't like the thought of Sophie being dead, even if it is fake," I said truthfully.

"She's not going to harmed," Esme promised. I smiled at her, feeling a little better.

"So any ideas?" Carlisle asked the family.

"Animal attack?" Emmett suggested. We all turned to Alice who had her eyes closed, concentrating on the future.

"Charlie will catch on," she stated, keeping her eyes closed.

"Why not just an everyday accident, except fatal," I suggested, my voice low. I hated talking about my fake death.

"It can't be a regular car wreck," Alice said.

"What about if we run her car off into the ocean, make it look like she ran off a cliff on accident," Edward asked.

"No, there would be suspicion on why there are no bodies," Alice said.

"What about a car fire? She ran into something, a tree maybe, and she happened to have a leak so the car caught on fire. It happens a lot. We can get a piece of her hair and some clothes from both of them. No one will be driving out here in the middle of the night, so it won't be until morning until someone finds it. By then, it'll be too late to find any bodies," Rosalie suggested.

Alice was quiet for a minute, then opened her eyes and smiled.

"Perfect. That will do it," she said.

"Okay, it's settled. Now the question is, when do we put this plan into action?" Carlisle asked, directing his eyes towards Edward and me.

Edward and I locked eyes before we turned back to Carlisle.

"After graduation. It wouldn't make sense for us to leave right after the accident. People might get suspicious," Edward said.

"Sounds good," Carlisle agreed.

A month. I had a month left until I would have to tell my parents bye forever.

The next day, I was alone at Charlie's so I invited Edward to come over. It was a little cloudy but warm, rare for Forks.

Edward and I sat on the porch steps watching Sophie play out in the yard with her favorite ball. It was silent, the only sounds coming from Sophie who was giggling. After a few minutes, Edward broke the silence.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked.

I lifted my head off of his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Of course. I'm ready to spend forever with you," I said firmly.

He sighed.

"Just making sure," he mumbled.

I turned in his arms and grabbed his face in my hands.

"Edward Cullen, nothing is going to make me give up a forever with you. I went through so much pain when I thought you were gone forever. I'm never going to put myself through that again. If three days of pain allows an eternity to be by your side, I would take it a thousand times over," I said with so much passion lacing my voice.

He smiled at me and kissed me softly. After a few seconds, he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

"August thirteenth," he said randomly.

I pulled back confused.

"What?"

"August thirteenth. I want us to get married on that day."

He had a twinkle in his eyes.

"What that day?"

"Because five years ago on that day, I realized my feelings for you. It's when I knew I would never love anyone else."

I stared at him for a minute before smiling.

"August thirteenth it is," I said.

He smiled my crooked smile and kissed my cheek. I pulled his face towards mine, capturing his lips with mine. I felt a vibration in his pocket, but we both ignored it. When it went away and came back a second time, Edward pulled away.

I groaned. He chuckled at me, pulling out his phone.

"It's Alice," he said.

"She's most likely calling about the wedding. Now come back and kiss me," I said.

He chuckled again, but obliged. The phone stopped vibrating but a second later, it started up again for the third time. I groaned again.

"She what she wants," I said rolling my eyes.

He laughed and stood up, answering the phone. I turned to watch Edward walk through the open door and into the foyer of Charlie's house. He kept his back to me as he talked to Alice.

"Alice, what could possibly be happening that you just had to interrupt?" he asked teasingly.

I heard a fast chatter on the other side but couldn't understand a word that was said. I turned back to Sophie, trying to listen in on the conversation the best I could.

As Edward said, "Slow down, Alice. I can't understand what you're saying," I watched a horrible scene play out in front of my eyes. A scene that would forever be imprinted in my mind.

Sophie had bounced the ball a little too hard and it went to the street. Sophie, not knowing any better went to retrieve it right when a car was coming a little too fast.

"Sophie!" I yelled hysterically, but it was drowned out by the screeching of tires, then a loud 'thump' as her head hit the concrete.

I was running before her head hit the ground. The man in the car got out, completely shocked.

"I didn't see her! I'm so sorry! She came out of nowhere!" he tried to say.

I knelt down to my unconscious daughter, tears falling in waterfalls down my face.

"Don't move her," I heard a velvet voice say next to me. I turned to see Edward kneel down on the other side of Sophie. He started checking for a pulse, whispering brokenly, "Don't die on me, baby girl."

Then he turned to the man and screamed angrily, "Call 911!"

The man scrambled off, clearly intimidated, trying to call an ambulance.

"Edward," I whimpered.

He pulled me into his arms and held me as I cried.

"She's going to be alright. She's not going to die," he whispered.

I wondered if he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince me.

The ambulance arrived minutes later, and quickly worked to load Sophie into the van. Edward and I rode in the back with her on the way to the hospital. Edward held me as I held Sophie's lifeless hand. The paramedics worked around her, trying to keep her alive.

When we arrived, Carlisle was waiting since Edward had called him on our way to the hospital.

"She's in good hands," was the last thing Carlisle told us before we had to stop. We couldn't go in any further.

Edward held me in his arms as I started breaking down again.

***hides behind rock as angry Team Sophie fans run past* Don't kill me! Just stay with me! I promise you'll like the outcome! But I can't give anything away! Sorry it took me so long to update! I was gone for a month and wasn't near any computers. I hope yall liked this chapter! It's getting closer to the ending :) Kinda happy and sad, isn't it? Bittersweet! It's been a year and a half since I first posted this story! Just stay with me and I promise yall will like the ending, possibly fall in love with it :) I have most of it written out especially-NOPE! Ya almost got me to give something away! Sorry, no can do! Patience young padiwan! (did i spell that right?) Yeah, that's right, I totally pulled a Star Wars on you! :) Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this! See ya next time! REVIEW! Please :)**

**~Taylor~**

**PS - As you can tell, my penname changed, so dont freak when you see another name! Dont think some stole my story, cause they didnt obviously :) Different penname, same person! Bye! :)**


	35. Chapter 31

**Just letting you know, this chapter jumps around a bit.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 31

BPOV

It was two hours before Carlisle came out through the doors. I shot up, Edward right behind me. His family gathered behind us, anxiously waiting for the news on my daughter. I had convinced Charlie to stay at work and Renee to stay in Florida, mostly for Edward's sake, but I had to keep them updated. I really didn't need Edward to leave my side.

"Carlisle, how is she?" I asked, fearing the worst.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. My blood ran cold and my heart started beating a million milers per minute. The tears were already coming down my face before he even spoke.

"She had some head damage. A couple of ribs were broken, but I got them patched up. She has bruises and some internal bleeding, but I stopped that. She's lucky. Physically, she's fine. But…." he trailed off.

"What are you blocking from me, Carlisle?" Edward asked harshly. I would have scolded him, but I was too worried for what he was trying to block from Edward.

Carlisle stared at his son for a minute until he took another breath and bowed his head in a defeated manner.

"She's in a coma."

SPOV

I felt myself falling and falling until I hit something hard. At first, everything hurt. Then, it stopped. I just laid there for a few minutes until I heard someone calling my name. I had never heard the voice before, but I felt that I should know it.

"Sophie! Wake up!" it sounded like a boy's voice.

I managed to get my eyes open. I blinked a few times to clear my blurry vision. I looked up and my green eyes met brown ones.

The boy looked my age, and strangely, a version of what I would look like if I was a boy. His hair was bronze and his skin was pale. But he held most features that Daddy held. The way his jaw curved and the shape of his nose. But those eyes, they were definitely Mommy's eyes.

With a small smile on my face, I realized exactly who this strange boy was.

"Sammie!" I exclaimed.

Sammie smiled at me.

"Hello, Sophie."

BPOV

I sat by my baby's side, holding her hand. I haven't moved from her side since the day of the accident. It was almost three weeks ago my life came crumbling down. My baby had been in a coma for three weeks.

I should have known my life couldn't be as perfect as I wanted it to be. I had an amazing fiancé, a wonderful daughter, a loving family ready to accept me to be one of them. Everything was perfect, until it all caught up to me at once.

She had weekly visitors, mostly the Cullens and Charlie a few times, but mostly me and Edward. I managed to get Renee to stay down in Florida, but it wasn't an easy task.

Edward stayed by my side, but our relationship had a continuous strain on it. Edward worried about both me and Sophie, but I was more worried about Sophie rather than myself. She was the one on hospital bed, fighting for her life.

Edward would go to school each day to pick up our homework then bring it back here. Sometimes, I would do it, sometimes Edward would do it for me.

"Bella," Edward sighed. Here we go again.

"Bella, you need to eat," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not hungry," I mumbled.

"Not eating isn't going to make her better, Bella. You need to eat. It's not healthy," Edward said angrily.

We usually managed to stop ourselves from fighting before, but the stress was catching up with us. There was no stopping this time.

"Don't you think I know that. Do you really think I care about my health when our daughter is dying right before us? Do you not even care about our daughter?" I yelled at him, all my emotions I held inside for so long leaking through.

"Of course I do! But both of you being in the hospital won't help anyone!" he yelled back.

"You don't have to me waste away. You can leave. I'm not making you stay here! Just leave!" I yelled, instantly regretting the words, but I couldn't stop myself.

"No, I'm not leaving. You and Sophie are everything to me! If I have a limited time with her, I'm spending every second I have by her side!"

It was silent after that. I was completely numb until his words caught up to me. A limited time.

I felt myself break. All the emotions I had held up came rushing to the surface.

I started sobbing, wrapping my arms around my body to hold myself together. Cold arms surrounded me, doing the job for me though.

"I just want her to wake up. I want my baby back," I sobbed into his chest. I felt him kiss my hair.

"Me, too, love. Me, too," he whispered.

SPOV

"I've missed you, Sammie," I said, hugging my brother.

"I've missed you, too, Sophie," he said.

"Why did you have to go away?" I asked.

He smiled a sad smile. He pulled his shirt up and showed me a scar centered between his belly button and heart.

"The glass remember? It hit me."

I looked down. "Oh yeah."

"How are Mom and Dad? I see they found each other again."

I smiled.

"They're good. Oh, Sammie, I wish you could meet Daddy! He's so great. He makes Mommy happy. I'm his little princess! He's wonderful! The best daddy anyone could ever have."

Sammie smiled another sad smile.

"One day," he said.

I gave him a confused look, but he distracted me, telling me to race with him. He won, of course, because he's older than me by two minutes. We fell down laughing and looked up at the sky. I didn't know where I was, but I liked it here. I sighed as Sammie wrapped an arm around me.

"You got to go back, Soph," Sammie said.

"Why? I like it here. I miss you," I argued.

"I know, but Mom and Dad need you."

"Can you come back with me, Sammie? Mommy and Daddy will be so happy to see you again! They miss you."

"I miss them, too. But I can't right now. It's not time yet. Don't worry, I'll see you all one day."

My eyes suddenly got wide as I thought of something.

"Am I dead right now?" I asked. Sammie laughed.

"No, you're in a coma. There was an accident and you got injured badly. But you're mostly healed now. Mom and Dad are just waiting for you to wake up," he said.

"How long have I been in a coma?"

"Three weeks. You need to go back soon. Mom and Dad miss you. They've been fighting. They need you back."

"But I don't want to leave you. I just got you back!"

"I told you, Soph. I'm going to see you and Mom and Dad soon. I'll be back one day. But you got to keep it a secret. I want it to be a surprise for Mom and Dad," as he said this, he started fading.

"Wait, Sammie!" I screamed, reaching for him, but my hand went straight through him.

"Tell them I love them. I'll see you soon, Sophie."

When he finished his sentence, he was completely gone.

As soon as he was gone, I was falling again. Then I could see a bright light. It was really bright, much too bright. Then I heard the voice of an angel.

"Please wake up, Sophie," the angel whispered.

I tried to move my eyelids to do what the angel said. It was hard at first, but then it became easier. My vision was blurry at first, but after blinking a couple of times, I could see.

I looked down my body to see brown hair cascaded over my arm. I recognized the hair as Mommy's.

"Mommy," I croaked. My throat felt unbelievably dry.

Her head shot up, her brown eyes wide.

"Oh, baby!" she started kissing every inch of my face. Then she stood up and headed towards the door.

I wanted to tell her not to leave me, but my throat felt dry. I didn't worry too long because she opened the door and paused.

"Edward! Edward, she's awake!" she said out of the door.

A second later, Daddy was at my side. His reaction mimicked Mommy's.

"It's so nice to see those beautiful green eyes again, baby girl," he said. He reached up and stroked my hair out of my face as Mommy came over to my other side.

"I saw Sammie," I told my parents.

They both froze, looked at each other, then back at me.

"That's great, baby," Mommy said, something I couldn't identify lying under her tone.

"He says he loves you both," I said. Daddy laid his hand on mine.

"And we love him," he said.

"I love you, Mommy and Daddy," I said.

"We love you, too, Sophie," Mommy said, kissing my forehead while reaching for Daddy's hand.

I was glad I was finally back with my parents. But Sammie's words kept repeating in my head over and over again.

_I'll be back one day._

**So...There it is! She didn't die! See, ya just got to have faith in me! I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Do not ask about Sammie, because I'm not giving anything away! :) I told you a while ago I wasn't finished with him! So enjoy and just be patient! Review!**

**~Taylor~**


	36. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**BPOV**

Time had literally flown between the week Sophie had woken up from her coma and graduation. Graduating high school had finally arrived for me and Edward. Of course, Edward was suppose to have graduated a year before, but his vampirization had prevented that. Which was where I was fixing to be in the matter of months. With graduation bringing joy, it also brought the promise of the next stage in my life. Or should I say 'in my existence.' My plan to spend my life with Edward as a vampire brought me where I am right now.

I was sitting on the couch, twirling my thumbs together nervously. Esme sat with me, keeping a comforting arm around me. Sophie, still recovering from her recent coma that she woke up from almost three weeks ago, was upstairs sleeping. Jasper was sitting in the chair next to the couch, sending calming waves out to me.

We had been sitting here, each lost in our own thoughts, while the others were out faking mine and Sophie's death.

I was nervous that the police would suspect something, but most importantly, how our 'death' was going to affect Charlie's, Renee's, and Phil's life. I knew they would be sad, but I knew they would move on with their lives. I hated making them lose their only daughter and granddaughter, but I knew it had to be done. It was the only way Sophie and I could spend forever with Edward. It was the only way we could be a family.

It was an hour later that Esme and Jasper turned towards the door. They heard what my human ears couldn't hear yet. A second later, the front door opened. Carlisle came in first and went straight to Esme. Rose and Emmett came in holding hands with Alice dancing in right behind them. Jasper jumped up and took her in his arms. Finally, my Edward came in and I stood up. We made eye contact before we met in the middle. He wrapped his arms around my waist and mine around his. I buried my face in his soft shirt and took a deep breath in, filling my lungs with his scent. We stayed there for a minute before Carlisle cleared his throat. We all turned to look at him.

"As you can tell, the plan worked. There's nothing to be nervous about," he said, mostly addressing me. "The police believe it was an accident, nothing to be suspected," Carlisle said.

I saw Esme take a sigh of relief. Everyone went to their rooms to spend time with each other, leaving me alone with Edward. I buried my face in his shirt again, the question I was begging to ask leaning off the tip of my tongue. I had been wanting to ask it since he walked through the door.

"How is he?" he knew who I was referring to. He took a deep breath.

"He took it like any other parent would take it. He called Renee while on the scene. She was pretty torn up about it, too. But they were both happy for you and Sophie deep down, Under all their grief and sadness, they were a tad happy because they knew you didn't have to suffer on this planet anymore alone. They knew you were with me and Sammie," he explained softly.

I felt a few tears prickle from my eyes. I looked up at him and smiled a sad smile.

"That's partially true," I tried to lighten the mood.

Edward kept an emotionless face on.

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

I smiled up at him, putting both of my hands on his face.

"I would go to the ends of the Earth and back if that meant I got to spend forever with you," I said, my face close to his.

He closed his eyes and laid his forehead on mine, a slight smile on his face.

"I love you," he whispered. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"I know," I said quietly. We both chuckled.

We looked into each others' eyes before our lips met passionately. After a few minutes, we pulled away, mostly so I could catch my breath. He buried his face between my shoulder and neck. I felt him kiss my pulse point lightly.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear.

**_*A Week Later*_**

I looked around the empty room, knowing the next time I saw it, almost a hundred years would have passed by. I felt a presence behind me and turned to see Edward standing in the doorway of his now empty room. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You ready to go, love? We're almost finished packing," he said.

"Yeah. Just looking at your room one last time. It's hard to believe we'll be back in a hundred years," I said.

Edward stood next to me and looked around the room, too. Then, he turned to me.

"That reminds me, I have something for you," he said. I turned to him confused.

He went to the door and stepped out for a minute to grab something. When he appeared again, he had a box in his hands.

"I managed to grab a few things from Charlie's house without him noticing," he said.

I opened the box as he held it up for me. Inside were two scrapbooks, that were familiar, one of Edward's shirts that I stole from him while he was still human, a necklace, and the teddy bear Edward had given to Sophie when we had to leave him and flee to Phoenix to escape James.

The first scrapbook was of mine and Edward's childhood since the first day we met. The second was Sophie's baby book. The necklace was my eighteenth birthday gift from Edward and Sophie.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"You're welcome. I know it's not much, but once your parents are….gone," he said trying to spare my feelings, "we can come back and get all your other things."

I shook off the shiver that came over me and smiled at him.

Since I wouldn't be able to walk around town without people thinking I was a ghost, the Cullens figured it was time to move on to another town. We decided to move to Rochester, New York, Rose's birthplace.

Esme already had a house ready for us there, so all we had to do was pick up our stuff and move. Of course, at the moment I didn't have a lot of stuff, but Alice promised to take me on many shopping trips to get me another wardrobe. That went for Sophie, too. Luckily we each had a few clothes at the Cullens, but we were both getting tired of washing and wearing the same outfits everyday.

Edward's head turned to the door, then back to me.

"They're finished," he announced.

I nodded. I took one more glance around the room before Edward put an arm around my shoulders, guiding us both down the stairs with my box in his other arm. We met Esme at the bottom of the stairs, who had Sophie in her arms. Edward took our daughter, juggling the box and her in each hand. We headed out to his silver Volvo. I loaded up the light box in the back as Edward strapped Sophie in her car seat. I took one last glance at the house.

Edward came over to my side and opened my door for me. I smiled at him and got in. Less than a second later, he was in the driver's seat, starting the engine. He took my hand and followed the line of cars and moving van down the drive. Emmett was in his Jeep, Rose in her BMW, Carlisle in his Mercedes, Jasper on his motorcycle, Alice in her Porsche, and Esme in the movie van.

"Where are we going, Daddy," the tiny voice of my daughter asked from the backseat.

I smiled again as Edward answered Sophie.

"We're going home."

**I'mmmmmmmm baaaaaaaack! :) Okay, I know it's been forever since I've updated! Seriously, I have no free time anymore. This was the first night in forever since I've managed to get some free time! Don't hate me! Would it make you happy if I said the next chapter is going to have a white dress in it? Hint hint! ;) We're almost finished with this journey, unfortunately. I'M NOT DONE YET! But it will eventually come to and end. All good things must end :( But it will all be worth it in the end and the ending is going to be awesome and totally worth the wait! Thank you for those who have stuck with me for so long! Yall get a fist pump and a high five for that! Sooooo there was that chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Now tell me, are you ready for some Breaking Dawn? Only a month left! Woo-hoo! Review! :)**

**~Taylor~**


	37. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

BPOV

I looked at myself in the mirror, not believing the beauty staring back was me. The girl was dressed in white, a veil shielding her face. Her hair was in a loose bun at the nape of her neck with perfect French braids on the side, a blue hairpin dominating most of the bun, holding it and the veil in place. Her dress was long, the neckline low with straps hanging off her shoulders. It was simple, but still breathtaking. Her makeup was natural but brought out her sparkling brown eyes that were filled with joy and happiness, despite what she recently had been through.

I was getting married today.

"Bella," came a tinkling voice.

I looked away from the dark haired beauty and met Alice's eyes in the mirror. Her dress was silver, her normal pixie cut in curls, her body flowing like a river in the dress.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded.

She led me out of her oversized bathroom and to the top of the stairs where Esme was waiting with Sophie. Sophie's dress matched Alice's, except it was a child version.

Esme smiled at me as I took Sophie's hand in mine.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Esme said.

I smiled and silently thanked her. She headed down to her spot, leaving the three of us alone.

"You're pretty, Mommy," Sophie said.

I smiled down at her.

"Thank you, baby girl," I said.

"Okay, Bella. Remember, count to five then follow me," Alice said as the music started.

I took a deep breath as my heart went into overdrive. Alice took off down the stairs. I counted to five then turned to Sophie.

"Come on, baby girl," I said tugging her hand.

We headed down the stairs, keeping my eyes on my feet the whole time so I wouldn't trip. When my feet were on flat land, my eyes went searching for gold ones. It took no time to find them. Sophie's warm hand was the only thing keeping me from sprinting headlong down the aisle. Luckily, it was a short aisle.

Emmett and Jasper stood by Edward's side as his groomsmen, Carlisle stood on the other side, a Bible in his hands. Esme stood beside Alice, who was smiling encouragingly. Rose was on the piano, playing the wedding march. Edward, my Edward, was practically glowing with radiance. When I finally reached him, he bent down next to Sophie and kissed her forehead before taking my hand from hers. She giggled and went to stand next to Alice.

Edward and I faced each other, locking eyes as Carlisle started the small ceremony. When it came time to say the words that would bind us together forever, I said them firmly and passionately.

"I do," I stated with some much love.

"I do," Edward said just as passionately.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride," Carlisle said with a warm smile adoring his face.

Edward's face gleamed as he lifted my veil and reached down to kiss me. To dramatize it, he snuck his arms around my back and dipped me, holding me to him tightly. I heard claps and wolf whistles, probably Emmett and Jasper, surround us. But all I could focus on was Edward and how he was finally mine.

When he reluctantly pulled our lips apart, he lifted me up, but kept me close to him.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," Carlisle announced. I smiled as we looked into each other's eyes. Yes, he was finally mine.

Later, as we got ready to leave for our honeymoon, I held Sophie close to me. I hated leaving her and this would be the first time I would be away from her for a long amount of time. But I knew she would be safe with the Cullens.

"Please be good for Carlisle and Esme. I love you," I said quietly to her.

"I love you, too, Mommy. I'll miss you," she said.

"I'll miss you, too. But we'll be back before you know it. I promise."

She nodded against my neck. Edward parked the car and got out. He took Sophie in his arms and hugged her close, whispering in her ear. She whispered something back before he kissed her forehead and put her in Esme's arms.

I felt tears coming as we waved bye to Sophie and the others before driving off. I turned in my seat to watch her until I couldn't see her anymore. I sighed and turned back around, laying my head on Edward's shoulder.

He kissed my hair and said, "She'll be safe."

"Edward, where are we?" I asked as he pulled the boat up to a dock. We were on a beach, but I had no idea which one. He had kept our location a secret from me. I hated being the last to know something, and he knew this. He must have gotten a laugh out of my anxiousness. We took two planes and a boat to get here, so I knew we were no longer in the country.

"This is Isle Esme. It was a gift Carlisle gave to Esme. She's letting us borrow it," he said.

I watched him in the moonlight get our luggage off the boat before turning back to me, reaching for my hand. He helped me out of the boat, lifting me gracefully in his arms, the luggage in his one of his hands.

"Aren't you suppose to wait for the threshold?" I teased, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly.

"I'm nothing if not thorough," he teased back.

He walked at a human pace along the shore until I could barely see a light in the distance. I began to grow nervous as we got closer to what looked like ten beach houses put together. Edward dropped the luggage off at the doorstep before opening the door. The inside was as beautiful as the outside.

He took me around the mansion, pointing out each room. Finally, he stopped in front of a door. He opened it to reveal a blue room almost as big as my childhood living room. In the middle, against the wall, was a huge white bed. He set me down carefully.

"I'll go….uh….go get the luggage," he said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

He was gone then. I took a deep breath and went over to the bed, laying a hand on it. I was nervous. I almost chickened out until I remembered, this was Edward we're talking about. He loves me. We've had sex before, even though it was once. We have a two year old daughter. He was still my Edward, the one I loved with every fiber of my being.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and turned around to see a nervous looking Edward. I smiled, hoping to relax him.

"I said we would try," he said a little timidly.

"I know. Don't be nervous. We belong together," I said, laying my forehead on his.

"If I hurt you, you must tell me at once," he said.

"I will," I promised.

He kissed me then, slowly at first, as if he were testing himself. Then, we fell back on the bed.

The first thing I felt that morning was the blazing sun on my bare back. I smiled, tightening my arms around Edward's neck. He stroked circles down my spine, silently letting me know he wanted me to open my eyes. I giggled quietly and slowly opened my eyes.

"Good morning," I said as our eyes met.

He smiled a gorgeous smile down at me.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered.

"Mmmm, a good morning indeed, Mr. Cullen," I said against his lips.

He kissed me deeply, triggering memories of last night. I lifted myself up, hovering over him, my hair shielding both of our faces. We almost started a repeat of last night, but my stomach decided to make its hunger known. Edward pulled away, chuckling.

"Time to feed the human," he teased.

"The human is hungry for some vampire more than she is food," I said, a new confidence radiating off of me.

"The human can get some vampire later. Promise," he said winking, which made my stomach lurch in excitement.

He pulled us up into a sitting position, and that's when I noticed little white fluffs float around us. I reached out and took a little piece between my fingers. It was feathers.

"Why are we covered in feathers?" I asked.

Edward looked a little sheepish. I knew he would be blushing if her could.

"I bit a pillow. Or two."

"Why?"

"Let's just said, we're lucky it was the pillows and not you."

"Oh." A blush came over my face.

He chuckled and picked me up, setting me on my feet beside the bed.

"Get dressed. I'll have your food ready when you're finished," he said, walking to the door, throwing on a pair of boxers on the way. I giggled and headed to the bathroom.

When I was dressed, I followed the fresh smell of bacon and eggs. I sat down at the table just as Edward set a plate down in front of me. I dug in without another word. When I finished, Edward took my plate to the sink to begin washing it. I got up and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked, smiling as he turned around. His arms snaked around my waist.

"I want to show you the island," he said.

"As fun as that sounds, I want to spend today in bed," I said seductively.

I saw his eyes darken before he shook some thought away.

"Don't you want to burn off some calories? Go hiking, swimming with the dolphins?" he suggested.

I could hear the waver in his voice, so I knew he wanted to spend today in bed just as much as I did.

"I have another idea for burning off calories," I said, trailing a finger down his chest to the hem on his boxers.

Before I could blink, he picked me up, silenced my lips with his, and ran us at vampire speed to the bedroom.

**So, there's that :) I decided to put a little BD in here to gear up for the new Twilight movie coming out next week! :D Who is pumped? I know I am! Been waiting for this since the credits started rolling on Eclipse! I decided to go ahead and post this since BD comes out next week because I don't know if I'll have time to post next week! So, when I go see BD, I'll post my thoughts on it! Let me know yalls after you go see it! Who's got their midnight tickets yet? I got mine last month! Me and my friend are going to be good little Twi-Geeks and go see it at midnight, then get up and brave out school and possibly a football game that night! Whoooo! Talk about dedication! So enjoy and review! :) And tell me, how pumped are you for Breaking Dawn?**

**~Taylor~**


	38. Breaking Dawn Review

Hello fellow Twi-Hards!

As you know, The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part 1 got released today! I just wanted to take time out to review what went down during the movie. So here we go!

**ATTENTION: SPOILERS AHEAD! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN BREAKING DAWN YET!**

* * *

Okay, I'm hoping people reading this now have seen Breaking Dawn. If you haven't please don't read because your experience for it won't be the same if you know what happens.

So I must say, Breaking Dawn was AMAZING! I know yall agree with me! Me and my friend had midnight tickets and all day yesterday I had been looking forward to Breaking Dawn. Let me tell you this, what I saw in the movie was not what I was expecting from what I've seen of commercials. It said it was the best Twilight yet, and I sat there thinking, "That's what they said about Eclipse and they didn't do as good as a job as I would have liked." So of course, I wasn't expecting anything different. My poor expectations caused me to think I was going to have to sit through cheesy jokes, romantic scenes but not as much as they show in the book, boring action scenes, and a little too much Jacob Black. No offense to any JB fans out there. Anyways, I prepared myself for a little disappointment on what I've always wanted these movies to portray. Twilight was good, but there were too many scenes that weren't in the book. New Moon was a little better, but it's not my favorite because I'm an Edward fan and he wasn't in it that much, but I took what I could get. And what I got from it wasn't enough for me. I'm a hopeless romantic. Eclipse was slightly better. At first, I thought it was awesome, but after watching it a few more times, I found things that could have been better and more enhanced. There just wasn't enough Bella/Edward romance for me. It was too focused on Jacob for my liking. I thought it should focus on some more of Edward since he was gone in New Moon so much.

You can imagine the look on my face when I walked out of that theater last night at 2 in the morning. If you have seen it, you understand. So let's get started with the reviewing.

Waiting for the movie to start: Me and my friend have never been to a midnight premiere of any kind. We didn't think it would be so crowded. We were so wrong. We were lucky we could find seats. I didn't want to sit in the very front row, because I didn't want to have neck cramps this morning. So we went to the top and saw three empty seats next to this man that was maybe late 30's. I asked him if he was saving them and he said no. So I sat down on the outside, my friend next to me, an empty seat, then the man. My friend started freaking out a little because the guy kinda talked to himself just a little. I felt sorry for him. Until the creeper started talking to us. He turned to my friend and was like, "Which team are you?" and she was like, "I like them both." That was the end of that conversation. Twenty minutes before the movie started, I got up to go to the bathroom. I come back and the loser who I call my friend moved to my seat, leaving me to sit next to the creeper. I know that sounds mean, but seriously, this guy was a creeper. I sat down and got a coke out. I wasn't going to wait in line for 40 minutes to get an overpriced drink, so I brought my own. I opened it, took a swig and put it down. The man looked at me and said, "Ya got another coke?" I said, "No, sorry." He said, in these exact words, "Dang. And I was gonna give ya a dolla."

Now I'm sitting there thinking, are you trying to be gangster? Go back to school! He left us alone after that, thank God.

Opening Scene: I must say, the opening scene was pretty good. The shoes were pretty and it was something Alice would make Bella do, breaking the shoes in I mean. When Bella was packing up her room, I turned to my friend and whispered how that would be us in less than a year because we're graduating this year and moving off to college. The scene with Edward and his rebellion years was portrayed excellently. That scene may have been 3 movies too late, but at least they showed it. I've been waiting for that scene for the past 3 movies. I'm glad they finally showed it.

Wedding Scene: Oh. My. God. Sooooooo much better than I could have imagined. It was so good, my friend who hasn't even read the books started bawling. She thought it was 'sweet.' And it was, but it made me start crying almost. Anyways, the scene was sweet and I loved that they added the toasts that everyone made. Renee caaa-raaa-cks me UP! When she got up there and started singing what I presumed she use to sing to Bella when she was little, no one in that theater could hold it in. So hilarious. Charlie's speech cracked me up worse, considering my dad is a cop. The Jacob part of the wedding was shot really good. It stuck to the book very nicely.

The Honeymoon: Ahhhh, the much awaited honeymoon. I have to say, I wondered there for a second if the movie was rated wrong. I probably enjoyed that scene a little too much. I loved how Edward freaked out when he broke the bed frame, and Bella started comforting him saying, "It's okay, it's okay." So sweet. Afterwards, when Edward says no sex and Bella models all her lingerie in order to seduce Edward was a great scene. Edward's face everytime with that smile, well I'm sure my panties weren't the only ones that dropped. ;) The part when Bella woke up crying after the dream was portrayed amazingly well. They did a really good job on how desperate she was to have Edward make love to her again. When Bella found out she was preggos, Edward definitely held the emotion of fear in his eyes so well. I loved how you could hear the people actually talking over the phone and not a cut back and forth between people shots. That just gets too dizzying sometimes.

Middle Scenes: I can't really identify all these scenes so I'll just talk about them. When Jacob found out, his face completely dropped from that smile. I'm glad that Edward didn't suggest Jacob talk her into a baby with him, because honestly I would be mad if I were Bella if my husband told me to have another baby with another man when I already had his, even if it was killing me. Stephenie Meyer could have left that out, but hey, they didn't put it in the movie. But that's just my opinion.

When Jacob pulls away from the pack and become Alpha of his own pack, the way they made it happen was exactly how I pictured it. I'm glad they didn't have them in human form because it just wouldn't have the same effect that it did. I'll admit, it was kind of hard to understand them, but I knew what was happening.

When Edward, Bella, and Carlisle are in the room when Bella's rib cracked was an intense scene. I loved how, for once, they didn't have Edward trying to protect Bella from the truth. I could almost feel the hate/love relationship they had going on there. I know they didn't hate each other, but Edward hated losing Bella and Bella hated that Edward hated the baby. They were just angry at each other. I could see the pain in Edward's eyes and in Bella's when he says he won't be a part of her dying. I got the vibe off from Bella that she knew she was loosing Edward because of the baby. I understood her position, not that I've experienced something like that. I could just understand that she didn't want to lose Edward, but that was her baby. She was a mother that loved her baby, but loved Edward too. Her hands were tied. She didn't want to choose one over the other, and she had a hard decision to make.

A small scene I noticed was when Bella and Rosalie were in the bathroom and Bella started looking at her body, Edward stood in the doorway after their fight. I'm glad they put that in there, even though Rosalie shut the door in his face. In the book, I hated that Edward never got to act like a husband through this whole pregnancy and actually look at his wife naked. I know it's kind of an nonimportant thing, but still. I was glad they put in there that Edward still looked at her. It's kind of a weird thing, but I just wanted to put that out there.

Also, I love how they didn't make Rosalie soooooo protective of Bella. I mean they did, but it's not as crazy as Breaking Dawn was. Seriously, in the book she was driving me nuts. I was like, Edward is her husband, he can be alone with her and he should be the one to carry her upstairs to the exam room and to the bathroom. You're not married to her, he is. So I'm glad they didn't make her extra crazy. They portrayed that perfectly, not too much, not too less.

The scene when they figure that the baby might want blood was funny and a pivoting scene altogether. I loved how Bella said, "He's thirsty." and Emmett was like, "I know the feeling." Awesome. Then when Carlisle went to get the blood for Bella, Jasper's face had me cracking up. I don't know how yall took the look on his face but I took it as this: Jasper's thoughts, "What the fuuuuuuu! I've been sitting here suffering for decades on this stupid animal diet and all this time we've had freaking human blood lying around? Wtf Carlisle? Why didn't you tell _me_ we had human blood on hand?" Just how I took his face. The scene was also great because the look in Edward's eyes held nothing but hope when Carlisle said her pulse was quickening by the second. You could tell Edward really had hope that she was going to make it.

My favorite scene of all time is the scene when Edward first heard the baby's thoughts. I loved how he came in there and apologized to Bella about being angry at her. Especially after seeing her cry when she was on the phone with Charlie. He put his feelings aside and told her he would be there for her for the rest of the pregnancy. That's what a true husband does, fellas. They put their wants and needs aside for their woman. Just saying. But oh my goodness, Edward's reactions to hearing the baby say that he loves them had me in tears. I'm not gonna lie, I shed a few tears. The way that scene was wrote in the book had me thinking Edward still wasn't particularly happy about the baby. But the way they shot this scene showed his feelings clearly. Let's face it, Edward kissing Bella's stomach was the cutest scene in the whole series. Or at least that's my opinion. Then when Jacob came in and saw them gushing over her stomach, had me a bit on edge. I was thinking, "Oh crap. He's going to ruin this moment for them." Then Carlisle came in and pulled him away. I loved that he did this. That was Edward's and Bella's moment. They were proud parents and they deserved that moment. They never had any alone time and it made that scene so much better that they were alone. I could go on and on about this scene, but I'll stop.

The naming scene was cute. I'm glad they expressed the name 'EJ' out, that it was Edward Jacob. I don't like that Jacob would have been in there, but hey, it wasn't a boy. I loved how Bella rubbed it in Rosalie's face that Edward loved the name, 'Renesmee.' So cute.

The Birthing Scene: The most intense scene ever. I'm glad they had it shown through Bella's point of view. I loved how Bella watched Edward and Renesmee together, because let's face it, men holding babies are turn ons, are they not? Then when Jacob left, Edward started going a little crazy there. He wasn't going to let her die, and his determination saved her life. I really enjoyed seeing that side of Edward. It showed how much he needed her.

The Imprinting Scene: I have to say I felt a little sorry for Jacob when he started crying. Seth's line, "She didn't make it," made me want to shed a few tears even though I knew she would. My friend kept looking over me at like, "Is she gonna die!" Then when Jacob saw Renesmee for the first time, I thought it was kind of funny and a little over dramatic that he fell to his knees after all those visions he had. Seeing McKenzie Foy in this one has me ready for Part 2.

The Fighting Scene: I loved how Edward said, "I won't let them hurt my family." Cute line. Then when Jacob cut in and Edward started saying that Jacob imprinted, all the wolves backed off. Edward staring down Jacob after they left had me hoping Jacob would receive that punch into the wall they showed in the previews, but no such luck for Team Edward fans. Oh, well.

The Ending: How many knew it was going to end with Bella opening her new red eyes? I did! I was hoping it wouldn't, because who wants it to end in the first place? Not me. But I had a feeling it was going to end there. Hearing her heart beat slow, then stop was perfect for that scene. I loved how they showed the venom working inside her body, too. It was a great way to end the movie. Now all we have to do is wait for Part 2. I definitely can't wait.

Overall, the movie was definitely better than the first three. So much romance going on, it finally focused on the two main people in this series. Edward and Bella. I expected a little more Jacob in this one, but I'm glad he wasn't in it as much. The last two movies were kind of focused on him and it was time for Edward to take his spotlight back. I'm just left wondering, Bill Condon, where the hell were you for the past 3 movies? If Part 1 is this awesome, I can't wait to see what Part 2 has in store for us. At least we have less than a year left. November 16, 2012, hurry and get your butt here.

So tell me, what was your favorite scene?

Update coming soon! Hope you enjoyed my little review! Until next time!

~Taylor~


	39. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

BPOV

We had been on Isle Esme for almost two weeks now. Every moment was spent in complete bliss. If we weren't outside exploring all the island has to offer, we were in bed exploring each other in ways we never thought were possible. If we ever managed to venture outside, it wasn't long before we were going at it again, whether it be under the waterfall or on the beach, we couldn't get enough of each other.

As I started stirring from my sleep, I felt around for my husband, but only found warm sheets. I opened my eyes and wiped the sleep from them, looking around the room for him. As I looked around, I noticed it was still dark outside. I turned to the clock on the table and saw it was only 3 a.m. My stomach rumbled, signaling I was hungry.

I got up, wrapping myself in one of Edward's t-shirts that was strolled on the floor, and headed to the kitchen. I opened the fridge to see if I could find anything to eat. I found some leftover chicken spaghetti from three nights ago. It looked promising, so I stuck it in the microwave to heat up.

As the food heated up, I found a note on the counter addressed to me. It read 'Mrs. Cullen' on the outside.

_I hope you don't wake before I get back. But if you do, I've just gone to the mainland to hunt. I'll be back before you wake. I love you._

_Yours forever,_

_Edward_

I smiled and laid the note back down on the counter as the microwave beeped, signaling my food was done. I slowly ate, not allowing any time for the food to cool off. By the time it had, I had already finished.

I stuck the bowl in the sink and went back into the bedroom. I opened the sliding door to let the warm night air in and turned on the TV. It wasn't long that I got tired of watching some movie, and fell asleep.

It wasn't until I felt a weight on the bed by my head that I woke from my dreamless sleep. I opened my eyes to see my husband's smiling face. In his hands, he had a tray that held eggs and bacon with a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning, beautiful wife of mine," he said, leaning down to kiss me.

I sat up as he pulled away.

"What's all this?" I asked as he placed the food down in my lap.

"My beautiful wife deserves breakfast in bed every once in a while," he said with that gorgeous smile of his.

"Thank you," I said, reaching for a piece of bacon.

I ate my breakfast slowly, savoring the taste of the delicious bacon. When I was done, Edward took the tray from my lap and set it on the floor to pick up later. He encaged me in his arms, making me squeal, and laid his head over my heart. I let my fingers play in his hair, scratching his scalp lightly.

"For someone who doesn't eat, you can really cook. Since when do you cook? You use to suck," I teased softly.

I felt the vibrations of his laughter against my stomach.

"When you can't sleep at night, you tend to learn new things," he said.

"More like you watched Food Network," I said.

He looked up at me with a smirk that only could mean I figured out his secret.

"Not all of us can be professional cooks," he said.

"I'm not a professional. I've learned different things over the years," I objected.

"Same thing," he muttered, kissing me.

He hovered over me, trapping me under his body. I pushed against his chest, letting him know to flip over. He wrapped his arms around me, swinging me with him. The motion did something to me. I don't know what happened clearly, but one second I felt fine, and the next my stomach rolled.

I pulled away from Edward, covering my mouth and sprinting headlong to the bathroom. As I released everything I had just eaten into the toilet, I felt Edward pulling my hair away from my face and putting it into a clip to keep it back.

When I was completely finished, I laid one of my flushed cheeks on Edward's chest. I started sobbing, for no reason. I don't know why I started crying, but I couldn't stop.

"Ssh, Bella. It's alright, love," Edward soothed me, rubbing circles on my back.

"I'm sorry. You cooked all that wonderful food for me and it was wasted," I sobbed, looking into his eyes.

He started chuckling, which made me cry worse.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I cried. He stopped when he saw it upset me worse.

"Oh, Bella. Don't worry about the food, love. That doesn't matter. All that matters is you. What do you think is wrong?" he asked, laying the back of his hand on my forehead.

"I don't know," then I remembered last night. "I had some leftover chicken spaghetti last night while you were gone. It didn't taste any different…."

"It's three days old. It might have gone bad. I think you just have a small case of food poisoning. It'll pass soon enough," Edward said.

I nodded.

He slowly lifted me in his arms, not wanting to upset my stomach any further. He laid me on the bed, wrapping me in the sheets and flipped the TV to a movie, before crawling underneath the sheets with me. I laid my head on his chest, as we watched the movie together.

I didn't get sick the rest of the day, so I convinced Edward to let me eat some eggs for dinner. He made me stay on the couch under his watchful eye as he cooked for me. I ate the eggs greedily, getting up to cook myself seconds. Edward laughed at me, getting up to help me cook them.

"I guess the food poisoning is gone," I said as I finished my second helping of eggs.

"I guess so. That's a little weird. Usually food poisoning lasts at least 24 hours," Edward said.

"I've always had a strong immune system," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Besides, I was hoping I could have some desert."

Edward gave me a confused look.

"If you're still hungry after all that food, I'm sure we can scrounge up some ice cream. I'll have to see what we have," he said, going over to the freezer.

I rolled my eyes. Could he really be that dense? I got up, shutting the door to the freezer before he could completely open it. I pinned him up against the counter, well he let me pin him against the counter.

"I had a different desert in mind than ice cream," I said, unbuttoning the button on his shorts.

His honey eyes darkened as his grip on my waist tightened slightly.

"Why didn't you just say so?" he asked, picking me up. My legs immediately went around his waist.

"Silly me," I said before he ran us to the bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot.

The next morning, I woke up to Edward kissing his way up and down my neck. I giggled and let him roll me over onto my back. The familiar feeling that rolled in my stomach yesterday morning was there again.

I gasped, and pushed against Edward, trying to get free. He sat up in confusion, just in time for me to get up and run to the bathroom. Last night's food showed itself again, making me cry again. I felt Edward's hands on my back rubbing soothing circles on it. When there was nothing left to puke, my body did nothing but dry heave.

Edward stayed by me though, trying to comfort me. When I was finally finished, I laid my head against the edge of the toilet and let it cool my forehead.

"It's okay now, Bella," Edward said.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Why don't I call a doctor to come see you? He might be able to see what's wrong."

"No. I'm sure it will pass soon."

"Bella, I don't want it to be untreated if it's something serious," Edward fretted.

"I'm fine, seriously. I feel better now," I said, trying to calm his worries.

"I don't know, Bella…."

"Seriously, I'm better now. Why don't you go fix me some eggs? I'll be in there after I brush my teeth," I promised.

Edward gave me a look before sighing and heading into the kitchen. I walked over to the sink and started brushing my teeth.

What was wrong with me? I felt perfectly fine now. Maybe a slight case of food poisoning? Maybe it was something in the eggs? I didn't know what it was, but I did know that if I didn't get better any time soon, overprotective Edward was going to call a doctor. I didn't want to have to deal with being sick on my honeymoon.

After I finished brushing my teeth, I went to put my toothbrush back in the cup, accidentally knocking over my toiletry bag with my hand in the process. The contents, along with the bag crashed to the ground, making a loud noise.

"Bella! What happened?" Edward asked, from the kitchen.

"Nothing, I just knocked over my bag. I'll be out in a minute," I yelled back.

I reached down and started picking up everything that strolled out. The last thing I came across was a blue box. I froze, my hand in mid reach for the box.

Have you ever had one of those moments when you're trying to think of something, but you can't exactly put a name to it? Where it's not until later, after it doesn't really matter anymore what you were trying to think of earlier, that you remember? Where you just want to slap yourself across the forehead and let out a long, "Oh yeah!" once you remember? Well, this was one of those moments.

The odd mood swings, the puking one minute and feeling fine the next, always being hungry and tired, finally all made sense. You would think that since I've been pregnant once, I would know when I was pregnant again. But there was a problem. I shouldn't be pregnant. Vampires can't have children. I can't be pregnant.

I started counting backwards, and then counting a second time. Each time I came up five days late. I had been pregnant before, so I knew this was no normal pregnancy. If I was only five days late and Edward and I only had sex again for the first time only a little over two weeks ago, I shouldn't be _this_ pregnant. I was almost three months pregnant with Sophie when I first starting showing signs of being pregnant.

With that thought, I walked to the full body mirror behind the door, yanking up the shirt.

If I didn't think I was pregnant before, I was definitely thinking that now.

As I looked at my stomach in the mirror, I saw a surprisingly and familiar bump dominating my stomach. I turned to the side, just to make sure I wasn't seeing things. But there was no doubt anymore. I was pregnant.

As if to make itself known, I felt a little nudge against my resting hand. _From inside my stomach._

I gasped, ripping my hand away immediately, completely out of shock. Without thinking, I rested my hand back on my stomach, thinking towards the little baby inside of me to do it again. Just to make sure I wasn't imagining that either. As if it heard me, I felt a nudge against my hand again.

Tears sprang to my eyes, out of complete happiness. Edward and I were going to have another baby.

Pulling my shirt down, I grabbed the box of tampons and headed to the kitchen. Edward was there, just finishing up on my eggs. He turned to me, giving me a wary look.

"Bella, what took so long?" he asked.

I couldn't find my voice, considering I was still in complete shock. So instead, I help up the box. Edward raised an eyebrow in question.

"What, you're trying to pass this off as PMS?" he asked.

"No," I said, finding my voice. "No, what I'm trying to tell you is I'm five days late."

He still wasn't following.

"I don't have food poisoning," I said, trying to hint at him.

It took him a minute of complete confusion, until something clicked. His eyes widened, as if in alarm and complete horror. He immediately started to shake his head.

"No, no way. Vampires can't have children, Bella. I'm sorry, I wish I could give you that but I can't. You're not pregnant," he said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

My anger flared up slightly.

"Oh yeah? Then what do you call this?" I said, yanking up my shirt for him to see the bump. "Because I'm pretty sure that wasn't there yesterday."

Edward's eyes widened even more, if that was possible, and a gasp escaped his lips. He was in front of me suddenly, making me jump in the slightest.

"Impossible," he said, staring at my bump.

"It's real, Edward. We're having another baby," I said, taking his cold hand and laying it on my tiny bump.

As if recognizing its father's touch, the baby nudged me again. I knew Edward felt it, because he gasped again. Before I could realize what was happening, Edward was gone, along with his hand. I looked around in shock, until I heard a commotion in the bedroom. I walked in to see Edward a complete blur, our clothes disappearing every time the blur passed by them.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Edward stopped in front of me, holding out some clothes to me. He didn't look me in the eye as he did this.

"We're going home."

I stared at him in shock as he began to blur around the room again.

"But I don't want to go home yet," I tried to argue.

Edward stopped and turned to me.

"Bella, we're going home so I can fix this mistake I've created," he growled.

I gasped in complete shock and pain. Never had Edward ever said something so _cruel_ before.

"You think our baby is a mistake?" I asked, tears springing to my eyes.

"That is not a baby, Bella. It's a monster, just like me. We need to get it out of you before it kills you," he said, zipping up my suitcase.

I wrapped my arms protectively around my stomach. I refused to let him kill my baby. I didn't care if he wanted this baby or not. _I_ wanted it, and he would not take it away from me.

"You will not touch me or this baby," I growled, throwing the clothes he handed me at him.

His eyes widened, before they darkened.

"Isabella," he was truly angry now. He never used my full name. "You do not understand how dangerous this thing is! I am not going to lose you to some monster created by me! I won't let Sophie lose you to some monster that will do nothing but suck the life from you! Do not ask me stand by and allow that, because I _will not_!"

My anger disappeared and was replaced with complete and utter heartbreak. All I could think about was Sammie, how I held him as he died in my arms the day he was born. I promised myself that day that if I ever had any more children, I would be the most cautious pregnant lady to walk the face of the earth. I wouldn't let myself lose another baby. And now Edward wanted me to get rid of this one, because it was half vampire? I couldn't do that. Not without feeling I betrayed Sammie in the process. I couldn't lose another baby, I wouldn't.

I slowly slid down to my knees, covering my face in my hands and releasing my sobs. I felt cold arms wrap around me, trying to comfort me. It didn't help.

"Ssh, Bella. It'll be alright, I promise. I hate seeing you cry. If you want to have children, then you can have as many as you want. Just not this baby, Bella. It's a monster like me. There's no telling what it will do to you. I can't lose you, Bella," Edward said into my hair.

He had to know how I felt. He had to know I couldn't let him get rid of this baby in fear.

"I can't, Edward. I can't let you do that. This baby is a part of me and you. I can't lose another baby. Please don't make me," I said, looking into his eyes.

I knew I finally broke him there. His eyes widened with tears that would never shed. He groaned and cried tearless sobs.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he said in a broken voice.

I hugged him to me, laying his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair in comfort.

"It'll be alright. I'll be okay. I'll keep my heart beating, for you. For Sophie and for this baby. We're going to be okay," I whispered into his ear.

After a few minutes, his sobs stopped and he pulled away, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"Carlisle. We need to go home so we can get the best care for you while you're….pregnant. I'm not taking any chances," he said, not meeting my eyes.

I nodded. At least he wasn't forcing me to give up my baby anymore. I stood up and followed Edward into the bedroom. He pointed to the clothes, silently telling me to get dressed as he dialed the numbers on the phone.

As I got dressed, I heard a buzz of a voice on the other line of the phone.

"Carlisle, we're coming home. Bella's pregnant," Edward said, his back turned to me.

There was another buzz on the other line before Edward turned to face me, looking deep in my eyes.

Answering Carlisle, he said with a broken whisper, "We're keeping the baby."

**Okayyyyy, so I know I haven't literally updated since last year. Hehe, get it? It was 2011 when I last updated and now it's 2012...*awkward silence* tough crowd. Eeeeeeeenyways, so a lot of you have guessed that Edward would get Bella knocked up again with the vampire baby. Someone of you have guessed on who the baby would be, and others have gotten great ideas on who it would be. I'm not telling who it is or what she is having. You'll just have to see sooooooon! I know I'm evil. The beauty of teasers and cliff hangers. Well, I hope to have another chapter up very soon. It will not take as long as this one did to get out. I needed a very much needed break. I have to story completely planned out. Since it took me so long to get this chapter out, I made it over 3000 words! Be happy! I figured yall deserved it since I made yall wait sooooo long. So anyways, review and enjoy! Hope to have the next chapter up soon! Can you believe I'm almost done? *wipes tear* I don't know what I'll do when I know longer have to stress on what the hell I'm going to write for this story. I'll probably just do little random one-shots and finish my other story "Alternate Eclipse." Now I'm just rambling. Click that little button at the bottom, and NO I DO NOT MEAN THE ADD TO FAVORITES BUTTON. Although that would be nice for my new readers. :) I mean the REVIEW button. It would also be nice to click the Add Aurthor to Favorites button also. Just saying. Peace suckkkkas!**

**~Taylor~**


	40. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

BPOV

It had been three weeks since Edward and I returned from our honeymoon. Each day has more stressful than the one before. The Cullen family was ripping apart at the seams, dividing down a line I didn't think could ever be fixed.

Upon our return, the family had learned of the new baby on the way. As soon as the news left Edward's mouth, the family split up into two groups. Rosalie, Emmett and Esme stayed by my side through my decision to keep this half vampire baby. Edward, Alice and Jasper were totally against it. Carlisle stayed in neutral territory. He respected my wishes, but also had hoped I would want to save myself from the baby that was growing inside of me.

Edward continued to beg me to get rid of our baby. Could he not understand how much I needed this baby? I needed this baby just like I needed him and Sophie. It was already a huge part of my life. There was no way I was giving this baby up.

Edward and I had our fights, always ending with me in tears and waddling away as fast as I could with my always growing belly. But not before Edward would catch me in his arms and pull me close. I would push against him with everything I had left in my body, but he wouldn't let me go until I accepted his apology. By the end of the night, I would be sleeping in his arms under his watchful eye on the couch in the Cullens' living room.

My health was deteriorating with every day that passed by. Each time I tried to eat, I would only end up puking it back up minutes later. I could barely keep water down. There were rare times I could keep eggs down, long enough to get _some_ nutrition in my body. But it wasn't enough. I could no longer see my feet or skinny legs, which was probably a good thing, but in return I could see my ribs. My arms were barely an inch thick, and my cheek bones became more prominent as the days went on.

"From my measurements, you're at the time of 35 weeks into your pregnancy," Carlisle said, taking the measuring tape from around my stomach.

Edward stood behind me, keeping his hands under my arms to help me stand up. I couldn't exactly stand, let alone walk by myself anymore. I hated being carried everywhere, but I knew it kept our baby safe from my clumsiness.

"So, he'll be here soon?" I asked, hope filling my voice.

Carlisle nodded with a no emotion.

"Yes. We will be prepared. If my measurements are correct, you should be ready to deliver in a week's time," Carlisle said.

I nodded. I felt Edward sigh behind me and turned to see a pained look in his eyes. He quickly masked it, then pulled my shirt down for me, taking me in his arms. He walked me down the stairs and lightly laid me on the couch.

He sat down in front of me on his knees, taking my hand in his. I smiled and laid my head against the arm rest of the couch.

"Pretty soon our baby will be here," I said, staring down at our hands.

Edward said nothing, which caused me to look up at him. The pain was back in his eyes as he stared down at my bulging stomach.

"Edward?" I asked.

His eyes shot up, trying to mask the pain again with a tiny smile on his face.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Please tell me what you're thinking."

"Isn't that my line?" he asked, laughing half-heartedly. He was trying to change the subject.

"Edward," I said, giving him a look.

He sighed, looking back down at my stomach.

"In a week you'll be gone," he said.

"Edward, I won't be gone. I told you, if complications arise, you can change me. I was going to change all along, it won't be any different."

"But it will, Bella! You don't understand. Look at you! Look at your stomach! A normal baby doesn't kick their mothers so hard that it leaves bruises on the outside of her stomach. There's a possibility that I won't get the venom into your system fast enough. You have to understand that."

"I told you, I would keep my heart beating for you. Everything will be alright, Edward. I promise," I said.

Edward bowed his head before whispering, "You can't promise me that. Because even you don't know that. Alice can't see your future anymore. You don't understand how much that scares me."

I did the only thing I could think of. I took his head into my arms and held him against my chest in a comforting manner. He started sobbing tearlessly against my chest. I just held him and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I can't live in a world where you don't exist," he said.

"You won't have to," I whispered into his hair.

He pulled away looking into my eyes. He moved a stray of hair away from my eyes, tucking it behind my ear.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

I shook my head. The thought of food, suddenly made my stomach queasy. Edward saw the look on my face, pulling the trash can in front of me. My stomach heaved, but there was nothing for me to puke anymore. Edward rubbed a soothing hand against my back, waiting out my heaving. When I stopped, I sat back, laying my head back on the arm rest.

"We need to find some way to get food into your system," Edward said.

"It's like I'm thirsty, but when I think of any form of water I want to vomit," I said.

Edward chuckled silently.

"That's what I think when I smell any type of human food," he said.

It was silent between us for a minute. Then we both looked at each other with wide eyes. Neither of us had to be mind readers to know what the other was thinking.

"I thought of it first!" we said at the same time.

We started laughing before I stopped at looked at him.

"Do you think that's it? I mean, he's half vampire," I said.

"It wouldn't hurt to try. Just let me go get Carlisle," he said.

I nodded. He was gone for a few seconds before he was in front of me again.

"Carlisle is getting some blood we had stashed away. If you're okay with it, we'd like to test it first orally," he said.

I nodded. "I'll try anything."

Carlisle came in the room then, with a styrofoam cup in his hand that had a straw coming out of it. He handed it to Edward for inspection. Edward nodded towards him, answering his thoughts. Edward handed me the cup. I took it into my hands looking back up at Edward nervously. He nodded in encouragement. I took a deep breath before putting my mouth on the straw and taking a long pull from it.

At first, nothing seemed different. But the more blood I sucked through the straw, the more my body reacted to it, and better yet, my baby. I could feel him kicking inside my stomach with satisfaction, but not in any way painful. I could feel my pulse grow stronger with each drag. I use to have an aversion to blood. Just seeing it would make me vomit. Now, I couldn't get enough. And I knew that was not normal. But it helped the baby, and that's all that mattered at this point.

The contents of the cup disappeared as quickly as they appeared. I looked up at Edward and Carlisle who had similar masks of comprehension.

"It tasted…..good. The baby likes it," I said, rubbing my stomach.

For the first time in I don't know how long, Edward's face radiated with happiness. A true genuine smile graced his face.

"What?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable with the way he was staring at me.

"Your heartbeat is already strong, Bella. I can hear it," he said, taking my hands in his.

Carlisle sat down next to me on the couch, taking the hand that wasn't holding Edward's into his. He stuck two fingers against my wrist lightly. I realized he was feeling for my pulse.

"Your pulse is also already so much stronger than before. I think we found what we need to do to keep you and the baby alive. Maybe later, we can try eggs again. But you definitely need to stay on the blood diet. It seems to be helping," Carlisle said, going into doctor mode.

I nodded, truly happy that for once, the future seemed bright. I already knew everything would work out, but this little bit of news reassured me even more, and it seems Edward also.

Carlisle walked off, muttering about ordering more blood, leaving Edward and I alone again.

"This is great news, Edward!" I said, squeezing his hands tightly in mine.

Edward smiled a small smile at me, one that held nothing in comparison to the one I saw on his face just moments before.

"Why aren't you happy about this?" I asked my own smile fading.

"I am, I just-"

"Mommy? Daddy?" came a tiny voice from the doorway, cutting Edward off.

We both turned to see Sophie standing with her teddy bear Edward had given her when we had to leave to him to get away from the nomads. Her thumb was in her mouth, and her left cheek was red from where she had most likely been sleeping on it. I looked at the clock to see it was almost ten at night.

In all the drama over the new baby, I barely had been paying attention to my other baby. Upon realizing this, I hated myself for not being her mother. Once I became incapable of walking by myself, Esme helped me with Sophie by giving her a bathes and putting her to bed at night and cooking her food. What am I doing?

"Come over here, baby," I said, opening my arms for her.

She walked clumsily over to us, and crawled up next to me, cuddling into my chest like she always did when she was scared. She laid her tiny hand on top of my overgrown stomach, petting it softly like she would a dog.

"Why are you still up this late, baby?" I asked her, smoothing her bronze curls down.

"I had a nightmare," she said.

"What was it about?" I asked.

Edward chuckled lightly, twisting our daughter's curls between his fingers.

"That the baby wouldn't like me," she said, patting my stomach.

I chuckled softly, laying my hand over my daughter's.

"You're going to be the best older sister anyone could ask for. This baby is going to love you, baby. It will possibly love you more than me or your father," I said, turning my eyes onto Edward.

He looked into my eyes and smiled a true smile this time. He reached over slowly laid his hand over mine and Sophie's. It was quiet between us, the only noise was mine and Sophie's breathing.

"What was that?" Edward asked suddenly.

Sophie and I looked at him in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought I just heard….Say something else," Edward said, laying his other hand on my stomach.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked, questioning his sanity.

Edward was quiet for a second before he broke out in to a breathy laugh and a smile that could break his face in half.

"The baby likes the sound of your voice," he said.

My eyes widened.

"You can hear him?" I asked, laying my other hand over his.

"His mind is so pure. I-I didn't think….I was wrong. He's not like me at all. He's like you," Edward said meeting my eyes, "Wonderful, beautiful and pure."

"I can't hear anything! What does the baby think of me, Daddy?" Sophie asked, putting her ear next to mine and Edward's hands.

Edward chuckled lightly, kissing our daughter's curls.

"He loves you and your mother very much….and…..me?" he asked himself, meeting my eyes.

"Of course, he loves you. You're his father," I said, turning his hand so I could intertwine it with mine.

Edward smiled at me, before leaning down and kissing the top of my belly next to Sophie's ear. The baby kicked softly where Edward had kissed my stomach. I looked up at Edward with happiness in my eyes, and his matched my own.

"Mommy! I felt the baby kick!" Sophie said.

We laughed at her, all of us putting our hands in the spot where he had just kicked. Sure enough, my baby didn't disappoint, and he kicked the same spot again.

"Bella, I'm so so-" I cut Edward off by kissing him softly.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is me, you, Sophie, and our baby," I said after pulling away.

"Mommy, what are you going to name him?" Sophie asked, pulling us apart.

I smiled down at my daughter, then looked down at my stomach.

"If it's a boy, I want to name him EJ, Edward Junior," I said, looking up at Edward. He laughed, laying his hand back on my stomach.

"I like it," he said, looking into my eyes.

"But what if it's a _girl_, Mommy? I think you're going to have a girl. I want a little sister! Boys are icky. So you better be a girl," Sophie said, talking to my stomach. We laughed at our daughter silently.

"I'll try to remember that," I said, moving the hair out of her eyes.

"But what if she's right, Bella? What if it's a girl?" Edward asked.

I smiled up at him.

"Well, I was playing around with our moms' names, Renee and Esme, and I figured, Renesmee."

I waited in silence as Edward processed what I had said. I began to grow nervous, until he smiled my smile at me.

"Renesmee, I like it. It's unique. It definitely fits the situation. Just let me give an idea for the middle name," he said.

I nodded, waiting to hear what he came up with.

"How about Carlie. It's Charlie and Carlisle put together, like what you did with our moms' names," he said.

I rolled the name around in my head. I loved it.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I love it," I said, smiling towards my husband. His returning smile could light up a room.

"But I still think it's a boy," I said, smirking.

"We'll just have to see, Mrs. Cullen," Edward said, sliding behind me.

He held me in his arms, and I held Sophie in mine. Each of us had a hand on my stomach. We looked like the perfect family, and that's almost what we were. All we had to do wait on our newest member of our family to arrive. I knew it would be hard, but in the end, I would be able to overcome the obstacles. I would have my happily ever after with my family.

**So there's that chapter. I hope I didn't keep everyone waiting too long. I hope to have the next chapter up soon! I'm going to go about this pregnancy a little differently than SM did. You all want a story, not a repeat. So just be patient with me. Can't believe I'm almost done with this story *sniff*sniff* Good things must come to an end. I've worked on this story most of my high school career. It's going to be hard to let it go. I want to thank all you guys who have been patient with me and stuck with me throughout this story. I promise you won't be disappointed. Oh, before I forgot, I got my BD DVD today. And it's even more amazing when I'm watching on my TV at home. :) Happy V-Day! (SAD for me :'( Forever Alone) That stands for Single Awareness Day if anyone didn't know that. I have two dates that day, with two men named Ben&Jerry (the ice cream, I don't know anyone named Ben or Jerry) Like I said, Forever Alone. So, have fun all you love birds out there, because not all of us are so lucky :P Guys are just jerks. I have more important things to worry about. So, you know what to do. Hit that button below that reads "Review" and leave me some love to read on V-Day. Peace!**

**~Taylor~**


	41. Chapter 36

Chapter 36  
BPOV

"We're running low on blood, Edward. I promise we won't be long. Bella has three days until she's due to deliver. I'll be back in the morning," Carlisle tried to tell my husband.

With our ever-growing half vampire baby in my stomach, the blood supply I was drinking from was slowly decreasing. Edward didn't want Carlisle to leave for the one day journey in case something happened to me and the baby. Carlisle was confident if I was extremely careful, the baby and I should be fine until he and Esme returned.

"And besides, if something should happen, Rosalie can deliver the baby just as good as I can. She has four medical degrees. And I'll be able to get back quickly if something does go wrong. You shouldn't worry, Edward," Carlisle reassured him.

Finally, Edward sighed. "Alright, but hurry back."

"I will, son," Carlisle said putting a hand on his shoulder. With that, Carlisle and Esme left quickly to get the new blood supply.

I was laid back against the pillows, aimlessly watching the television. Sophie was upstairs asleep in her room. Edward came over and shifted me carefully and maneuvered until he was behind me. I leaned against his chest as he laid his hands delicately against my stomach.

"You shouldn't worry so much. Carlisle wouldn't leave if he thought me or the baby would be in danger," I said, stroking his hand softly.

"It's in my job description as a husband to worry about my wife," he said quietly into my ear.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say."

Jasper and Emmett were upstairs researching some more on our situation while Rosalie and Alice were looking at magazines across the room.

"You know, we really should go shopping for some baby clothes," Alice said to Rosalie.

"Yeah, the baby is going to need something to wear when he gets here," Rosalie said back.

"Uh guys, there's a problem with that. We don't know the sex of the baby," I said cutting in.

That didn't seem to faze them. "We'll just buy clothes for both. Then whatever the baby isn't, we'll donate that set to charity," Alice said with a wave.

"That's not necessary. I have clothes for both sexes upstairs," I said. My heart clenched at the thought of the boys' clothes I never got to use. I quickly pushed that thought away.

Rosalie and Alice stared at me with wide eyes. "Why would we allow our niece or nephew to wear hand-me-downs? That's just a crime, Bella! Absolutely not!" Alice said.

"Alice, they can do for now. I have more than enough. I don't want them to go to waste. I'm sure the baby won't mind wearing the hand-me-downs. I don't feel comfortable with you buying baby clothes without me or Edward," I said timidly.

It was the truth. It wasn't something I wanted to do without Edward. I felt it was something only Edward and I were suppose to do.

"But-"

"No, Alice. Just drop it," Edward cut in with a stern voice.

She narrowed her eyes at us before looking through her magazine again.

I looked at Edward with a thankful look in my eyes. He smiled down at me before kissing me softly. After watching some more television for a while, I felt an uncomfortable feeling in my lower stomach.

"Edward?" I asked softly.

"Yes, love?" he answered, looking down at me.

"I need to use the bathroom," I said with a blush. This blood diet had me going a lot. It didn't help that the baby was sitting on my bladder either.

He chuckled quietly.

"I'll get her," Rosalie said standing up. Her overprotectiveness of me and the baby is sweet on her part, but she's been suffocating me just a little. I was forever thankful for her, but I wish she would back off just a little.

"I've got her," Edward snapped. I could tell he was a little tired of her hovering too.

"It's fine, Rose," I said.

She narrowed her eyes at Edward before sitting back down. She kept her eyes on him intently, making sure he wouldn't try anything. As if he would hurt me and the baby now.

"Can I walk? My legs are feeling a little stiff," I said, sitting up straight.

Edward hesitated for a second, before nodding. He helped me up slowly, keeping his hands on my waist in case I fell. I let my legs hold my weight, sighing in the relief as the muscles moaned in satisfaction. I really should walk more.

Edward walked with me slowly, always keeping a hand on me. We took the steps slowly, me keeping my arms around his waist as we took the stairs one by one. When we reached the bathroom, he helped me with my pants, since I couldn't exactly seem them at the moment. He stood outside the door as I did my business. I stood up slowly, with the support of the counter. When I called Edward back in, he did my pants for me and allowed me to wash my hands.

We slowly started for the stairs, when all of a sudden, I got a terrible pain in my lower back. I groaned and put a hand on the spot. It didn't help the familiar soreness that came from my lower muscles.

"What is it? What's wrong? What hurts?" Edward asked in a panic.

"Calm down," I panted. I was suddenly out of breath.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked still panicky.

"It's just my back. It hurts. It's nothing to worry about. It did this while I was pregnant with Sophie. It's normal for women to feel pain in their lower back when they get closer to their due date," I reassured him. The pain still hadn't gone away, which was weird. Last time it did this, it went away as quickly as it came. Well, at least until….

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you sure, you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Edward," I said. But as soon as I spoke the words, I felt a pinch in my stomach, then a huge gush between my legs.

Mine and Edward's eyes widen at the same time. It was time.

"Edward, my water just broke," I said.

The words unfroze him and sent him into action immediately. He picked me up and ran me into the small hospital setup we had in Carlisle's office.

"Rosalie, Alice! Get in here! Emmett, Jasper! Make sure Sophie stays upstairs!" he yelled through the house. I felt my pants disappear as a blanket was thrown over my legs.

I moaned in pain as the first contraction hit. I grabbed the closest thing next to me, which happened to be Edward's arm. I dug my nails into his stone skin, most likely breaking them.

"Bella, breathe. Breathe love," Edward whispered, taking my other hand, which was balled up into a fist, in his.

"Bella, listen to Edward. I need you to breathe," Rosalie said somewhere from the room. I had my eyes closed tightly as the pain finally passed.

"Bella, hold on. Carlisle is on his way," Alice said, holding a phone to her ear.

"There's not enough time, she's already dilated enough. It's the vampire side of the baby accelerating things. We'll have to do it now," Rosalie said.

I screamed in pain as another contraction hit. I held Edward's hand tightly, as the pain passed. It was a good thing his hand was made of stone. I would probably have broken it by now if he were still human. I don't remember the pain being this bad when I had Sophie.

"Bella, on the next contraction, I need you to push," Rosalie said.

I whimpered and nodded as the beginning of another contraction hit me.

"Bella, you can do this. I love you so much," Edward said in my ear.

I screamed as I pushed with everything I had in me, ignoring what he said to me.

"Don't you ever touch me again, Edward Cullen!" I screamed as the worse of the pain hit me.

Edward's eyes widened, until Alice said something to him that I didn't catch. I was too busy focusing on pushing a watermelon out of my body. Edward started laughing quietly, which made me angry. I couldn't find time to be mad at him, because another painful contraction hit. What was taking so long? I screamed louder, reaching for the next thing I could, Edward's hair. I yanked at the roots, thankful once again he wasn't human. It's a good thing he didn't complain either. There was no telling what was coming out of my mouth at this point.

"The baby is breeched. We're going to have to do a C-Section," Rosalie's voice cut through my haze.

I opened my eyes, just in time to see her reach for a syringe. I met Edward's fearful eyes, just as Rosalie stuck the syringe in my leg. Slowly, my body became numb. I watched as Rosalie lifted a knife and slid it across my stomach.

When the blood came to the surface, I watched in horror as Rosalie's eyes turned pitched black. It wasn't until that moment I remember she hadn't hunted in weeks.

"Rosalie, don't!" Edward screamed, throwing himself at her. He jumped across the table, tackling her to the ground.

Without him by my side, I freaked out. Horrible memories of the last time they had to cut my babies out came back. Something was wrong.

"Edward!" I screamed thrashing back and forth.

I felt cold hands on arms, holding me still. I looked up into Edward's golden eyes.

"I'm right here, love," he assured me.

I felt myself weaken, slowly dozing in and out of consciousness. I could faintly hear Edward tell someone to get Rosalie out of the room.

"Edward, the amniotic sac is made of stone. The only thing we can cut it with-"

"With my teeth, I know," I heard Edward tell Alice.

"But can you do it? You're still young. Her blood could set you off," Alice worried.

"This is my wife and child. I'm beyond the past of caring for blood right now," Edward growled.

"Edward…." I moaned, coming back into the moment.

"Bella, I'm going to get our baby out. Stay with me, love," he said.

I felt a series of pain as I watched Edward lean down onto the open cut on my stomach. I screamed, but couldn't move due to the morphine I had ejected with. My vision kept going and coming as I would watch Edward lean down, then come back up with blood all over his face. Finally, what seemed like an eternity, the pain fully disappeared as I felt something pulled from my stomach.

I looked up and saw Edward smiling at something through my fuzzy vision. The sound of a baby crying alerted me. Edward let out a laugh of relief and utter joy.

"Hey," he crooned to the baby in his arms. The baby quieted as Edward lifted him into my view. Covered in blood, two brown eyes stared back at me.

"It's Renesmee," Edward whispered softly, looking at me.

Renesmee? Not the baby boy I thought she would be. It didn't matter to me, she was beautiful. More beautiful than her father, which I thought could be impossible.

I watched as he slowly brought her closer to me. I lifted my arms as he set her down in them, keeping a hand on her.

"So beautiful," I whispered, exhaustion taking over.

She stared up at me with those brown eyes, my brown eyes. She nuzzled softly into my chest. Before I knew what was happening, I felt a pain over my left breast, and my baby was ripped away from my arms.

I looked down to see a crescent shaped mark on my skin.

"No," he said softly to Renesmee, pulling her back to his chest. I stared at the two of them. They looked absolutely beautiful together.

I could slowly feel myself fading out of consciousness, something that scared me. This sleep felt permanent, like I would never wake up. I tried to stay awake, tried to focus on Edward and Renesmee, but the sleep seemed to be winning.

I could faintly hear Alice calling my name, then Edward calling my name. It sounded muted, like I had my hands over my ears. With one last glance towards the beautiful sight in front of me, I felt myself drift away.

EPOV

I watched in horror as the life from Bella faded.

"Bella, stay with us, Bella!" Alice said, shaking her shoulders lightly.

I knew what I had to do. I wrapped Renesmee in a towel, who was oblivious to what was happening to her mother.

"Alice, take the baby," I demanded.

Alice stopped calling Bella's name and flew to my side, taking Renesmee from my arms. I watched them walk out of the door before flying into action.

I pulled the syringe that held my venom and searched for the spot over her left breast. I stuck the needle into heart, plunging the venom into her heart. I wasted no time, pumping her heart, trying to get the venom to spread.

"Come on, Bella. Don't leave me. Don't leave us," I said, my sobs overtaking my body. I couldn't lose her now.

"Bella, baby, please don't leave me. Come back," I begged, cupping her face into my bloody hands.

I continued to pump her heart, praying to God she would survive. I needed her like humans needed oxygen. I couldn't live without her.

"You're not dead!" I growled, pumping her heart harder and faster. I would pump her heart for three days if it meant she would live.

Finally, by some miracle, I heard her heart give a thud. I paused as the next thud sounded. Then one after other, a thud echoed from her chest. I released a sigh of relief, laying my head on her chest. I waited for each thud to prove to me she was alive. And her heart didn't disappoint. Before I knew it, her heart was speeding up. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Carlisle staring at me.

"You did a wonderful job, son," he said with a smile.

"But she's so still. I must have done something wrong," I said, voicing my worries.

"Son, you did everything I could have and more. I wouldn't have had the motivation you had to keep her alive. You didn't give up. Listen to her heart. She's going to be perfectly fine," Carlisle said.

I nodded, but still allowed myself to worry.

"Edward," I heard Alice say. I turned and saw her standing in the doorway with Renesmee in her arms. I flew to her side, taking Renesmee from her. She was the only thing that kept me grounded in this moment.

"She wanted you," Alice said. I nodded, looking down at the beautiful baby Bella and I created.

"Where's Sophie?" I asked, looking up at Alice.

"She's downstairs with Esme. She woke up while Bella was in labor, so Esme is with her now. Rosalie and I will clean Bella up. Why don't you take Renesmee downstairs to meet the family? Sophie is excited to meet her," Alice said.

I looked towards Bella's still body, torn between going to see my other daughter and staying here.

"Edward, she's going to be fine. See?" Alice said, sending me a vision.

It was one of Bella and I hunting. Bella looked beautiful, of course. We were running through the forest, chasing a herd of elk.

I smile at Alice and nodded. I walked over to Bella and laid a kiss on her forehead, before walking down the stairs. I smiled to myself as I held Renesmee tightly in my arms. Everything was going to be perfect.

**Well, there it is! Some of you guessed right! I just had to bring Renesmee into the story! She is one of my favorite characters in the books! Hope yall enjoyed this chapter! I made it pretty long! Yall are lucky I didn't stop when Bella's water broke! So show some love and review! :)**

**~Taylor~**


End file.
